Feline By Nature
by Moonlightdeer
Summary: The Felina sisters never did get along well with others, created by the Allspark the sisters where left to fend for themselves on pre-war Cybertron. As time goes by the sisters suffer through great hardships like starvation and hunters. It only gets worse when war breaks out and they join the Autobots. Was it mentioned they were a Nitrous Leopard and Giga Tiger? OPXOC PROWLXOC
1. Only Cubs

**This story is the official brain child of me and my good friend Dragonriderwarrior. Leona and Tiera belong to us while everything else goes to the people at Hasbro who own the transformers. Credit for the story goes to both of us and neither of us have any ulterior motive to this other than giving all of you a good story. Thanks and we hope you enjoy! Tab is a picture that Dragonriderwarrior did of the sisters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The two cubs sniffed tentatively at the grey figure before them, one cub a Nitrous Leopard and the other a Giga Tiger. It was much bigger than they were and certainly would've been a threat to them had it still been online. The frame was covered in deep bullet wounds and slash marks, the Energon which once flowed freely dry and crusty under their tiny clawed paws.

"What is it?" The smaller of the two asked. Her body mainly considered of light blue with darker blue splotches covering her form. Her audios were pulled back and her sent receptors wrinkled up in disgust at the sight before her and her larger sister but of the same age.

"I think it's a mech Leona. An offline mech. Come on we can't stay here by the looks of it he was offlined by someone else. I don't want to meet the one that did it." The larger sibling rumbled. The larger of the two siblings had deep royal blue armour with black stripes running down both her sides, her own features were wrinkled in disgust. They'd been looking for scraps not this corpse.

"Tiera some on. If we stay to long people will see us. I don't want to be hit again" Leona whimpered the dents which adorned her and her sister being painful reminders of what others thought of them.

The city they lived in was dangerous and dirty. Not a single one of those around them showed any kind of compassion to them. Only cursed and tried to offline both of them. Claiming they were beasts and were a danger to their own spawns.

Honestly the two cubs could do nothing but hide in fear.

Just then they heard slurred shouts coming from the other end of the alley. A drunken mech far larger than they were was lumbering down a cube of high grade sloshing in his left servo dangerously. Both sisters whimpered before scampering to the nearest crack in the alley. Only just big enough to hide the two. They barely made it up to half this mechs pede and he was only medium sized! One kick and that was all that would be needed to offline the creator-less siblings.

Tiera felt the fear from her sister and her own mingle over their bond. Though they may be different species the Allspark had created them siblings. Placing the bond upon them.

Finally when the drunken mechs slurred cries and shouts and faded away to nonexistence the two slowly crept back out from the shadows. Leona once again whimpered as the gash on her flank was aggravated. A seeker had thought it funny to take a swipe at her. She had dodged of course but even her feline capabilities did not leave her unscratched. The wound although by some miracle not infected refused to heal properly and often reopened.

"It hurts." Leona whimpered as Tiera began to once again lick away her sister's life blood. The smell of an open wound would draw the Cyber cats and Petro hounds to them from kilks away. Both sisters knew that they would never stand a chance. They were only three orns old. They would grow yes. They would become feared by all defiantly. But as long as they were trapped in this city they would never be free.

"I know. I know. Shush its okay I'm here." Tiera whispered as she rubbed up against her sister's metallic fur. Once again mingling their scents together.

"Let's get out of here. We can flee to the jungles. No one dares go there. But we would survive. We can hunt the mini insectacons until we're big enough. Then no one can hurt us. We'll hunt as a team. My stealth and your strength. We would never fail!" Leona stated, looking to the east were just over the city walls the Jungles of Kaon stood intimidating all who dared look. But not the sisters. They'd tried many times to escape the city but the guards would always shoot at them and send them scurrying for cover before they could make it.

Tiera sighed and looked to the sky above and beyond the tops of the two buildings which stood on either side of them. She loved her sister. She really did but there was no way. The only way out of the city other than the gates or spaceport was over the walls themselves. But the two had never been able to find a way to the top of the buildings were they could easily jump off.

That was when she saw it. The hatch on that fire escape was lose. One good swipe of her claws and the stairs would descend and they could make a break for freedom.

Leona saw it too and with an encouraging shove over the bond from her sister Tiera leapt at the latch claws already extended.

'Klink'

The stairs slowly descended, the hinges making a slight creaking sound with its misuse, making a soft thud when it finally hit the ground.

Leona looked and her sister while her sister looked at her. They couldn't believe it. This was their ticket out of this pit hole.

They were going to take it.

Leona moved first taking careful steps so not to aggravate her wound further while Tiera kept a steady pace with her as they slowly scaled the stairs.

Finally after clambering the four floors they made it.

They stood there for a moment marvelling in awe at the jungle before them. That was where their kind was meant to be.

Slowly their plates shifted and reformed like a complex jigsaw puzzle until the two had completely transformed into their bipedal forms. Were once stood cubs now sat two sparkling's. Forced to act older than they were by the nature of their lives.

"Ready for an adventure?" Tiera asked her tail and feline audios which sat atop her helm twitching with excitement.

Leona was much the same her amber optics looking into her sisters amber yellow optics the happiness and excitement flowing off her in waves over the bond.

"Tiera we were created for this. We were created for an adventure."

The two looked at one another before hugging quickly. Shifting back into their preferred beast forms they began the walk towards their new lives.

They were after all feline by nature. No city wall was going to be able to hold them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the first chapter. Please fav and leave your questions and comments in the reviews. Thank you and see yah soon!<strong>


	2. Mistakes happen

**Just a pre warning there is a bit of a violent offlining at the beginning of this chapter. Other than that it should be fine. Leona belongs to me and Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior. We are co-writing this story so half the credit for this brain child goes to her. Also over a quick debate we have decided the sisters will be having their family dynamic being expanded. But that won't be for a while now so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The silent forms of two adolescent hunters crept through the shadows of the dark undergrowth. The sun had long since set and the two siblings were locked onto their prey.

But this time it wasn't their usual prey.

A lone mech sauntered along the trail they themselves had made on the way to the flowing river of Energon only a few breems away.

They would normally ignore such a thing but recently the two had become very territorial, desperate even for a meal. Mainly due to the fact the Nitrous Jaguar that kept entering their territory and taking their hard earned kills, had left them starving and with little prospect of a successful hunt. The two sisters were becoming more and more desperate to survive. Which meant…

This mech wasn't going to see the next sun rise.

Leona moved first her more agile and stealthy frame making short work of the distance. Tiera wasn't far behind. A mere step away in fact her cables tense and ready to strike the finishing blow as they always did.

The Leona struck.

Without even making a sound she leapt at the mechs back strut tearing at it with all four of her clawed pedes as she made short work of his armour and began ripping into his spinal column.

Of course the mech having his spinal column effectively ripped to shrapnel was not quite about it.

He let out a strangled below as he tried to shake her off but instead she only dug down deeper.

A single nudge of the bond and Tiera pounced. Tiera was quite a bit larger than her sister now reaching this medium framed mechs hip plates while her sister was an exact helm shorter.

The Giga Tigers fangs sunk deep into the mechs throat cables. Silencing the mech and cutting off both is air intake and energon flow as the blue life blood quickly seeped from the holes.

Moments later the mech lay offline on his side, his spark extinguished.

The sisters looked at one another smugly before coiling their tails and shaking them in the normal sign of a job well done.

But they had to be quick. Their kill would attract scavengers, and that same Jaguar which had stolen so many kills before and left them in this state of desperation, could happily do it again.

So each grabbing a now greying servo they began to drag the carcass up the closest tree were they could stash it where the Jaguar could not reach. The black creature was far too large and would never be able to make it up. But as they had learnt before if they left it too low down he would still steal it from them. Even if they were right there.

They'd just made it to safety when the pitch black form of the Jaguar slunk through the undergrowth and onto the trail.

He stopped and lowered his helm to sniff the fresh Energon before peering right up at them with those dead lifeless yellow optics. Unlike the sisters the rest of the jungle lived off instincts never really showing the emotions they were incapable of having. They lived simply to kill and reproduce. The sisters however were an enigma in that dynamic and so often outsmarted their worthy adversary.

However his experience over theirs often led to him stealing their kill. So as those toxic yellow optics locked with their amber and amber yellow optics the sisters went on high alert.

Both sisters hissed warningly. But they knew there only way to deter him was with an act of violence. It was the only thing he knew and unfortunately was barely afraid of it. Especially two adolescent femme cats who'd once again had gotten a better kill than he had.

The jaguar just stood there for a moment emotionlessly studying he sisters and their prey.

Then he struck.

He leapt high at them extending his lethal claws which quickly dug deep into the metal shell of the tree the two sisters sat on, on opposite sides of their prey which was bent over the branch on his front showing the marring wounds that Leona had inflicted when they first struck. The Jaguar was unfazed though instead slowly clambering up the vertical column while the sisters hissed and growled threats worthy of the unmaker himself. Once again though it fell on deft audios as the jaguar reached for their prey.

However what hadn't been in the Jaguars instinctive calculations was the sentience the sisters had. They were fed up of this mech stealing their kills. He'd done it ever since Leona caught her first Neon Snake two vorns ago.

And now after the biggest kill they'd ever made he was trying once again to take what they had rightfully earned.

Finally they snapped. Tiera struck first leaping off the branch and colliding jaws open onto the jaguar sending both of them to the hard ground below while Leona stabilised their prey's balance. Tiera wasn't exactly a graceful breeze. More like a class seven solar storm but Leona was not one to judge, there were many things in this jungle far less graceful than her sister. So with more care then Tiera, Leona leapt off the branch. Leona was more graceful than her sister so didn't even make the branch wobble as she dived down and into the fray.

However being weaker than her sister didn't mean she was any less deadly though.

Tiera was in a death grip with the jaguar both too pre-occupied with offlining the other to notice the now bipedal form of Leona stalk towards the two, a sharp and very much lethal sword drawn. The sword itself was made of her tail which like Tiera's was detatchable. When given the correct command it would go ramrod straight the spiked metal which made up their frames sticking out and forming the serrated blade. Tiera was at the time more using the spikes which came out of the back part of her knee joints, which pointed upwards allowing her to puncture large holes in the jaguars frame, and so too busy to use her own spear like tail.

It would've ended there and then had the jaguar not noticed her and lunged at Leona, letting Tiera go so to attack the bipedal femme.

Leona was smaller than the jaguar and wasn't built like her sister was. So as the jaguar continued to attack her frame. She was only able to fend off most of the swipes from his claws and fangs, but still one strike did find purchase.

Leona let out an agonized shriek when Tiera landed atop the jaguar, blinded by rage, and so pressing more weight to her smaller form. And sending the jaguars claws tearing through her side.

The shriek also knocked Tiera back to her senses, her optics widened at the sight of her sister, her Energon pooling from the gaping wound she'd inadvertently inflicted upon her own metal and Energon.

The jaguar purred low when he saw the wound he'd inflicted before wriggling out from between the two.

But Tiera barely noticed, too busy looking at the wound she had inflicted on her sister. _Her sister!_

Neither noticed the jaguar stalk away with their kill.

"Leona?" Tiera asked quietly as she moved closer. Her normally arrogant and cocky self, washed away and replaced by horror at the sight before her. The tears ran down the entirety of her left side, four jagged gouges ripped out of her sister.

Leona let out a small whimper unable to produce any other sounds as Tiera slowly lifted her onto her back strut being mindful of her sister's wounds.

"It hurts." Leona muttered her voice becoming hauntingly like those vorns gone past when they were constantly attacked by normal bots. The wound which often reopened had sealed for good long ago, enough Energon and good lunar cycles of sleep helping along the healing of her injury. And that's what they needed now.

* * *

><p>Tiera continued the tentative journey back to their den. It wasn't really a den more like a space between the towering branches of the largest tree in the forest.<p>

The sisters had come across the place by luck. The smell of carrion, which turned out to be the previous occupant, had drawn them up the great mass that was the tree, which was as thick and high as the skyscrapers they had seen in Kaon. The trunk ended suddenly and branches as thick as transports reached for the sky, but bent and twisted around one another in a seemingly endless puzzle. The perfect home for the sisters.

By the time the sisters had arrived Leona was barely online, her processors demanding recharge so she could heal her frame, but every time she would drift off Tiera would give her a firm shove over the bond. First she needed Energon. Then she could rest.

She thanked Primus above for their hindsight of building a pulley system strong enough to pull both up at once. Tiera still in her beast form stepped onto the platform and grabbed the up cable in her jaws gripping tightly as she wrapped it around the one way pulley. Soon enough she was pulling bot up the vertical climb into the sky all the while Leona whimpered, every movement of the platform swaying in the wind hurting her more and sending more of her life blood trickling down Tiera's side.

Thankfully Tiera had done this many times before, only not having her sister with a potential fatal injury, the moment the platform reached the upper dock and Tiera had once again tide it down she was off. Placing Leona in their sleeping quarters upon the soft mess of tin leaves they would gather for a bed, before rushing off to find something to help her injuries.

* * *

><p>Tiera soon returned, a dead avian of some kind in her jaws, placing it before her barely online sister she nuzzled up to Leona spurring her to take a bite. The avian was soon devoured but it wasn't enough. They didn't need words as Tiera began to gently lick the wounds with her tongue the solvent cleaning the wound and sending a chemical into it to begin the sealing process.<p>

Finally when the Energon was at a low trickle Tiera rose again and walk back out of the covered cave like part of their home and back into the open and back into the upper branches where they stored their smaller kills.

Three avians, a peat boar, four nitro lemurs and a gear frog later Leona had had enough to get her through and with an okay from Tiera, passed out on the spot.

Tiera sighed quietly as she walked closer. The wound wouldn't heal over for a long time, her left side would be permanently marred by those jagged marks, and every time she would look at them she couldn't help but blame herself. She hadn't been thinking clearly. Had they worked as a team they could've seen him off but instead her arrogant nature had led to this. Her own sister, the most important thing in her life, fighting for survival. She knew that even if it seemed better now her sister may never properly heal.

She knew she wouldn't. Not after this.

"Tiera don't blame yourself." Leona muttered stirred by her sisters conflicted emotions. "I know you want to kill him for this. I do too… before you say anything you're not very quiet when it comes to thinking about how to torture someone." Leona stated when her sister tried to argue.

Resided Tiera settled down on Leona's right side so not to touch the still leaking wounds.

"You'll be okay right?" Tiera asked. Leona gave a weak nod. As long as nothing else happened to make it worse she would get better.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Leona sighed lowering her helm onto her crossed front paws.

"I should never off attacked like that. It left you open." Tiera muttered only to feel relaxing feelings come over the bond, and a swipe to the helm with one of the blunt side of her sisters tail. Tiera chuckled. "You just won't let me beat myself up over this will you?" She asked raising an optic ridge both comically and questioningly at her sister. Leona gave a pained chuckle, moving like that made her side flex a little too much.

"No. Your my sister and I'm going to keep doing that until the cycle we offline because I know you'll never stop trying to beat yourself up over this. It's in your stubborn aft nature." She chuckled again being more careful of her side, but yelped when Tiera cuffed her round the back of her helm lightly with her larger paw. Leona's audios pulled back and an all other pout appeared on her face.

"And I'm going to do that every time you cuss like that." Tiera returned a smug look on her faceplates.

"We're the same age Tiera and I've heard you curse as colourfully as a rainbow crystal flower. You can't exactly blame me for your influence on me now came you?" Leona asked returning the questioning look and smug faceplates as Tiera growled low.

"You're still smaller and weaker than me."

"Yes dear sister but I am more agile, graceful and all round cooler helmed than you are."

"Smart aft."

"Carrier fragging Unicron spawn."

"Hey! No out wording me!"

"Can't help it I at a few too many data 'yawn' as a cub. Unlike 'Mrs 'yawn' Allergic to data pads'."

"Good Luna cycle sis."

"Good one quarter lunar cycle if the position of the stars is anything to go by."

"Why do I even bother?"

"ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!<strong>

**Moon**


	3. Freedom from opression

**And here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. More chapters will be coming soon. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"TTTTTTTiiiieeeerrrraaaa! Please! It's been two vorns! I'm healed already! Let me go out!" Leona cried as she paced around their tree top home. Tiera sighed. Leona had been at this for four cycles. Four cycles! It was true though what her sister was whining about. She'd kept Leona up here for past two vorns and the normally patient and calm Leopard was at her wits end.

But every time she saw those jagged scars…

"What did I even do wrong!?" Leona suddenly yelled her pacing ceased. Tiera winced slightly at the tone. Leona had stayed to make Tiera comfortable but it seems there was only so long her sister would wait before hunting again.

"Nothing… It was me that did the wrong, and I don't want to see you hurt again!" Tiera sent back.

"Tiera we knew this was going to be a dangerous lifestyle the moment we saw the jungle for the first time! Things like what happened happen! I'm better now and as you know I have not and will not lose my edge. I want to hunt. I want to rip something's neck cables off! I want to tear into the back strut of my prey until it drops! Grey and offline! I've waited two vorns Tiera! Two vorns!" Leona yelled before stalking over to the edge. "And if you won't give me my freedom I will take it." With that the smaller sister leapt straight of the edge of their home and into the canopy below disappearing from the sight of her larger sister.

Tiera transformed into her bipedal form slowly, having not used the form in some time she was a little stiff, before walking slowly to the edge and sitting down with a loud sigh. She rubbed her faceplates with her clawed servo before looking out at the setting sun beside her. She'd only wanted to keep her sister safe. She knew she was babying her sister and it hadn't been helping. The wounds had healed after only three orns but she kept her sister on house rest for… twenty one more… Pit she messed up big time. She'd tried to cage her sister, in the end the cage broke and she was left with the damage of an enraged sibling. No Leona hadn't attacked her but over the past three days the verbal lashing had been getting worse. Normally it was just playful banter but now… She'd messed up. The moment Leona returned she would apologise for her horrendous actions.

"I'm sorry Leona. I didn't think of you as a sister… I treated you like a new sparked cub…"

* * *

><p>Leona leapt from one branch to another, her claws digging deep into the branch. Yes she'd lashed out at her sister. Yes she'd left without so much of a glance back but still... now she was regretting leaving. She shouldn't off just jumped from the tree that was for certain. She should've pushed her point till Tiera agreed and then they could've gone hunting. Yes hunting sounded like a good idea.<p>

Rising her olfactory sensors to the wind she took a deep vent, she could smell and taste everything around her… there was a flock of avians just above. But there was a group of fat peat hogs below.

And the jaguar was less than a klik away. She would have to act fast.

Lowering herself onto her haunches she glided through the trees with the grace and skill of any powerful predator. But also with a sharp as broken glass, processor. Hunting strategies flew past her optics and finally she chose. Nitrous Leopards hunted from above. Leaping down on a prey items neck and using their weight to pin them while cutting off their energon lines.

Giga Tigers were ambush as well but aimed more for the lower neck then upper, so to cut off the cables, while she instead broke the neck. Either way was efficient in their strategies. It was why they always did both.

So she hung there, blending into the shadows cast by the canopy above, as the peat hogs shuffled below snorting and whining as they plodded past. There was a nice fat on at the end of the group.

That surely was one unlucky peat hog.

Silent as the moons in the sky Leona leapt from her branch, colliding jaw open onto the neck of the peat hog. The prey of course let out a panicked squeal as it tried to buck her off but once her jaws were locked there was no removing them. With on swipe to the side the hog was on the ground with her jaws piercing the all-important jugular valve and main energon lines, breaking the neck strut in the process.

The peat hog lay offline on the ground with their heard scattered to the brush. Leona chuckled as she picked the creature up in her jaws and leapt easily back into the trees and back home. Fully aware of the jaguar prowling closer to her location.

* * *

><p>It was at the base of their home did the jaguar finally strike. With a defining roar he pounced at Leona. He knew even in his simple processor that she was the weaker of the two and relied on stealth and speed. But her tail was still something to be wary of. Unlike her sister it was barbed with blue triangular plates sharp enough to cut him in half.<p>

Leona gave off a calling below, knowing her sister was still above. But the jaguar was already on top of her, pushing her into the ground and one back paw pressing painfully down on her tail to keep her main weapon other than her jaw and claws down.

That was when she got a proper smell of the jaguar.

He was in heat.

"Oh no. No. No. No! Get off me you brute!" She yelled as he tried to get closer but her four clawed paws where thankfully keeping him just out of reach. Her body was not ready and neither was her processor for something like this.

The jaguar was persistent though and in one quick motioned flipped her onto her front and pushed her down with a throaty growl. Leona's fear spiked at the position she was in.

Thankfully he never got a chance to do anything to her as the moment later Tiera was crashing onto his back like she had the peat hog, which was now forgotten on the ground a few steps away. The impact sending the two tumbling of Leona who gave a sigh of relief at being out of that situation. But they weren't out of danger yet.

The jaguar growled at his failed conquest and squared up against a raging Tiera. Leona soon shook of her fear of what the jaguar could've done to her, and stood beside her sister. Cold fury dripped off both of them like acid vapour staining the air around them like a dense and toxic fog.

They'd had it with this thief. That had been clear two vorns ago. But now he had crossed a line. It seemed the jungle itself knew this, as the normally clamouring jungle was as dead quite as the grave itself.

The jaguar attacked first. Launching with jaws open at Tiera. Leona acted before her sister spinning round her plated tail, it struck and ripped a deep gash in the jaguars left flank, while the impact also sent the pain in the aft back a bit with the force.

He was soon up again and with a single coiling of their tails the sisters forgave one another. Pleasantries would come later, now they acted as one. On this night this jaguar would fall and they would take his place as apexes of the jungle.

He leapt again this time with enraged fury at Leona. Leona dodged out of the way whilst Tiera lashed out with her left paw striking the jaguar straight down the middle of his back strut and down the jaguar's right flank. The jaguar gave a roar of pain, his energon was already flowing from the deep wounds but he still did not relent, all common logic gone.

This was a fight to the death.

He didn't even acknowledge he was out matched, injured and out gunned.

He once again struck at Tiera. The Giga tiger ducked low to the ground just in time for the jaguar to sail over her and into the waiting Leona who had gotten in position to do damage.

This move was fatal for the Jaguar.

With one powerful swing of her plated tail his helm came clean off. Energon spurted from the still twitching form before falling still the energon only coming out in a slow drizzle.

Both sisters panted heavily as they looked at the being which had been a thorn in their sides for far too long. They looked to one another and after looking at one another's faces burst into low chuckles.

They'd one. They'd finally one.

And now the jungle was theirs.

That night they celebrated their victory. The jaguar their celebratory feast with the peat hog on the side. It was one of the biggest meals they'd ever earned and they knew from then on they had nothing to fear. With their adolescent lives quickly passing behind them they knew the lives of fully grown adults would be even more prosperous.

* * *

><p><strong>And that would be chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed and please if you have any questions or comments review and they will be answered. Thank you for reading again for reading. Half credit goes to me while the other half goes to my friend Dragonriderwarrior. Seeing as we have equal roles in this story.<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	4. A new adventure this way comes

**Yes I know this chapter is quite short but some things just have to happen! Anyway half credit goes to me and the other half goes to Dragonriderwarrior. We hope you like this newest chapter and without any further messages enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Three vorns later

Tiera and Leona sat together on branch as they watched the world beneath them trundle along. They'd already stuffed themselves and were just resting for a while before heading back to their home in the sky.

The carcasses of two mechs laid on the ground below. But these ones were different, over the last vorn more and more skilled mechs and femmes had been entering their territory. Trying to offline the sisters with their fancy weapons.

Every time they were left offline on the ground.

Leona let out a yawn, her jaw stretching wide as she rolled her glossa back showing of the blade like fangs which armed her mouth. She leant her helm to her side and started scratching at the one spot she had a hard time reaching. Tiera was in deep recharge beside her, her larger sister's helm resting on her crossed electric blue paws. Leona lowered her own helm onto her own crossed paws. The branch was strong enough to hold them and wide enough for them to recharge side by side as they slept off their meal.

That was when she heard it. Her audios pricked up at the almost inaudible whisper upon the breeze. She couldn't make out the words though. Like the voice of a carrier whispering her cub into recharge, was reaching her from light years away. Shrugging she lowered herself back down and fell into a light recharge. Unlike her sister who seemed to be able to sleep like a slab of lead.

A sound like a class five solar storm. But she wasn't going to tell her sister.

It drowned out the annoying avians.

She felt her sister's tail connect with the back of her helm just as she dropped off into oblivion. A smirk on her faceplates. Having a bond had its perks.

* * *

><p>A few orns later<p>

"This is getting old you know." Leona sighed from her place on her back strut lounging upon a branch just above her sister as they waited for the group heading their way.

Tiera hummed low as she swatted at her sisters tail which was hanging limply only a little way above her. Yes they were fully grown but they still had their childhood natures. They'd never needed to grow up like those outside their territory did.

"Every few cycles another batch comes and tries to offline us. What did we do to upset them?!" Leona groaned her sensitive audios picking up their prey's lumbering steps.

"Maybe they don't like us defending our territory?" Tiera suggested. Leona sighed and rolled over, looking down with a bored look on her faceplates.

"Maybe so. But it's their fault they treated us like dirt. In all honesty I hate them. They're like pesky nano insecticons. Always buzzing around like they're trying to get on our pain receptors!" Leona returned but fell silent when the group finally made it into the clearing. They were muttering all sorts of words neither sister could even imagine shaking a stick at.

"Are you certain this is where the disappearances keep happening?" One asked the rest of the group.

"Has to be. Hunters go in to try and get rid of the menace. They don't come out. That's why you got us here Percy." Another said to the original. The sisters didn't really care about what someone looked like or their designation. They knew if they did they would have regrets for offlinging them.

"Yes, yes I know Roadbuster. But these readings are worrying. The amount of dried energon in this area. The shrapnel on the ground from mechs and femmes armour… clear signs that this what we stand in now is the dead zone." The first one said as he examined the ground they stood on. They then noticed he froze along with all the others.

Before either sister could react painful volts of electricity ripped through them. Knocking them out of the tree and onto the ground with two distinctive thuds.

Both of them forced into stasis by the charge darts lodged into their armours.

"Damn it Percy! When you told us to shoot I thought… well I didn't have time to think but damnit you gave us fragging spark attacks! Look at these things!" Roadbuster growled as he walked closer to the limp forms. However when he got a closer look he gasped.

"By the Allspark! Percy! Avalanche! Stormcutter! Get your titanium afts over here! I've never seen this kind of colouration or armour before! Boys we hit the jackpot!" Roadbuster cheered as he hefted Leona onto his shoulder. The large mech looked at their new prizes gleefully. "Imagine the price we'd get from these two!"

"Heck hem!" Perceptor cleare his throat cables. Catching the larger mechs attention. "You're not selling them. I chartered this expedition to try and find out what has been causing the disappearances and what was causing it. And bring it or them into examination. I'm sorry mechs but these two are heading for Iacon cantral zoo. They'll be properly looked after and not dumped in a hunting ground thank you!" The three other mechs looks fell when reality crashed into them. The scientist was right these two were the most likely cause and needed examination.

"Fine. We're not selling them. Come on lads back to the transport. These two will be out until their safe in their new pens." With that the four mech procession walked out the jungle. Leona and Tiera now collared with energy collars and trackers. Leona slung over Roadbusters broad shoulders where he held both her front and back pedes in his strong servos. Tiera was held between Avalanche and Stormcutter. Both giving wary looks at the massive sabre like fangs of the one they were carrying.

Perceptor continuously scanned the two they had found. Recent consumption, obvious battle scars from living in the jungles- including a rather ghastly set running down the nitrous Leopards left flank in marring jagged lines- he suspected that the two had had a rather rough time.

But then why when he scanned the two clearly different species did he find a sibling bond?

"Mechs wait a nano second." The other three stopped and turned to the scientist of the expedition. "These two are somehow sibling bonded." He pointed at the two to which the three mechs looked at them with wide optics.

"Please tell me you're joking?! That's impossible!" Stormcutter asked. Perceptor shook his helm dismissively.

"You should know by now Stormcutter I do not joke. This is serious. We need to get these two back to Iacon for study. For non-sentient beings to not only be so successful in offlining trespassers but also to be sibling bonded to another species entirely is completely unheard of. This must be further looked into… We've made the scientific discovery of our generation!" Perceptor cried happily when it dawned on him before practically skipping over to the two and kissing each on the helm.

The three other mechs looked at the smallest member of the group like he had lost his processor. They then shrugged it off as the four continued their journey back. Scientists would be scientists. At least they hadn't been partnered up with Wheeljack and his team in looking for even more explosive alloys.

They shuddered at the thought of the pyromaniac scientist.

They would chose murderous raging beasts and the inhospitable jungles of Kaon over being memebers of that scientist's team. They were kind of sorry for them but hey not everyone got the good side of the stick.

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you for reading! To make up for the small chap I'll be posting the next sooner than usual to make it up to all of you. If you have any questions review and they will be answered. Thank you and see you soon!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	5. New ally and a trip to med bay

**As promised I've posted this early. I hope you all enjoy! As I have said before half credit goes to Dragonriderwarior and the other half goes to me. Well I've got nothing other to say other than mock exams are turning my brain to mush. But don't worry! It still works enough to get this out! Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The sisters were panicking. Nothing was the same, they were separated by a massive metal wall, and all these bots just kept fragging staring at them!

Tiera had woken up first for a change and had instantly called out for her sister jolting the smaller of the two awake and spurring both into panic.

Nothing was the same. Every tree and bush was artificially placed. Food came regularly through the gate at the back in which no matter what either tried could never get through. Even the flowing river of energon which went between their enclosures through a bared grate in the wall was false!

Leona let out once more a deafening shriek. Followed at equal volume by her sister whose own echoed just as far.

They could smell and hear the world outside. Urban. They'd been taken from their home without warning, separated and yet still there and now they had all these mechs and femes gawking at the 'latest arrivals'.

Pit more like latest kidnap victims!

Once more Leona lashed out at the wall her plated tail carving another small cut. But the metal was too thick! Even Tiera's swipes and tackles wasn't knocking the thing down!

"YYYAAAHHH!" They both yelled as they charged helm first into the wall in the exact same spot as one another. Only to receive a glitch of a helmache.

"Fraggit all the Unicron carrier slagging Pits! Let us OUT!" Tiera yelled in her beast tongue as she rubbed at the dent in her helm hidden beneath the aqua blue metal mane which ran down her back strut and tufted at her helm. Her posture was rigid, every cable tense and ready pounce at the nearest living thing so she could rip it to shreds in her fury. She was being denied her sister! No one took away her sister. The bond told her Leona felt the same way as she once again released a flurry of tail swipes at the wall leaving more small scratches.

This continued for a few more joors until they finally settled down in the back corners of their enclosures. If the wall had not been there they would have been touching.

* * *

><p>Neither realised they'd been watched the whole time since they woke up by a single royal blue with red decaled mech.<p>

He looked down into the enclosures from the raised platform used to view them. He felt his spark go out for the two. He could see it in their optics. They weren't like the others. They had a spark. Sentience and they were being denied their freedom and their loved ones, if the way they constantly attacked the dividing wall meant anything.

"Orion come on! You've been looking at those two since we got here eight joors ago! You missed the Giga Lion feeding! You should've seen the carnage! Come on we can still watch the Turbo Sharks feeding if we hurry!" A grey mech declared as he walked closer. He was much spikier than his friend whose armour was more rounded. The sign of a gladiator.

"No thank you Megatronus. I am content watching these two. There's something about them that makes me want to help them. To escape." He whispered the last part and thanked Primus his friend did not hear him. Megatronus was one for conflict. Spurred on by his battles as a gladiator. The young data clerk however, had a softer spark and never really enjoyed the prospect of violence unlike his friend.

"Suit yourself but if you ask me they're just dumb beasts. Watch." His friend smirked as he pulled out a small ball. Before his friend could stop him the gladiator had tossed the steel ball directly at the smaller and lighter blue of the two. Hitting the creature upon one of the four gruesome scars along its left side.

Said Nitrous leopard did not enjoy her old injury being mocked. Or the sharp pain which came when the round object collided with her.

She was not the only one to be spurred into a rage as the Giga tiger who was of a darker royal blue like Orion with black as night stripes, leapt to her own clawed pedes and roared at the two mechs while the smaller joined as well showing her own displeasure to the concept of being hit in the side by the solid object. Orion however couldn't help but think they were holding back most of the volume though.

Megatronus chuckled darkly before walking away muttering under his breath "Dumb beasts."

Orion however looked down at the two with wide optics. The Giga Tiger seemed to have become restless, pacing along the small part of the wall adjacent to the other, the Leopard whined as she tried to reach the dent his friend had put in her unsuccessfully. It seemed to be just out of reach and somehow both creatures where getting very pissed off about it.

"Excuse me sir. But the Zoo's closing now." A voice said behind him. Orion turned to see an adolescent mech looking at him, a quite horrifyingly green and yellow paint job burning his optics partially.

"My apology's then. Please tell me. Why do those to act like they do?" Orion asked gesturing at the two. The ghastly looking mech snorted.

"Pit if I knew. Apparently their siblings somehow even if they're different species. Goes against the laws of Primus if you ask me. Allspark rejects. They were found in the jungles of Kaon. Everyone thinks they're the cause of the disappearances there. They were after all found where the ground was stained with dried energon. Now the joints closing up for the Luna cycle. Have a pleasant walk back to your unit." The mech ground out clearly not happy about his situation in some way.

Orion however had turned back to look at the two only to find both of them looking at him. Their optics showed only fear and distress. Things creatures such as them should not possess. He turned back to find the mech already gone.

Before he could even turn back he heard music playing from within the pen on his left were the nitrous Leopard was being kept.

"**Every sound ricochets  
>Every word, every phrase<br>Every sound ricochets**

**Every dark silhouette  
>Heavy clouds in my head<br>Every dark silhouette**

**I'm walking beside myself  
>Just like I'm someone else<br>Lost in the Cybertronian race**

**Bots from scary dreams  
>Staring from magazines<br>Nothing is like it seems**

**But sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<br>It's time to let it fall**

**Take the cold sapphire  
>From my soul's empire<br>Take the cold sapphire**

**Take my robe, take my crown  
>All my power, all my pride<br>Take my whole empire**

**'Cause sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<strong>

**I'm walking beside myself  
>Just like I'm someone else<br>Lost in the Cybertronian race**

**People from scary dreams  
>Staring from magazines<br>Nothing is like it seems**

**But sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>(Find my feet, find the beat again)<br>It's time to let it fall  
>(And finally it's time to breathe again)<br>It's time to let it fall"**

When the song ended Orion could only look at her and the other in shock. No creature had ever had working vocalisers before of that refinement other than Cybertronians themselves!

He looked in awe at the smaller one. The voice which had accompanied the music had been sweet and melodic but not without a dangerous edge like the sharpest blade in the undertone.

Like a crystal rose. Beautiful as the sunset and yet armed with blade like thorns.

But the song held also a dark tone. Like their crowns and kingdoms had been taken from them… wait.

They had been.

"You want to go back home together?" He asked. It was getting dark out and everyone else seemed to of just vanished into thin air. He almost gasped when they both nodded in sync with one another.

His spark and moral code demanded for these two to be free. And he could not deny it.

Slowly he crept away from the edge and into the normally locked entrance to the feeding area. It seemed someone had forgotten to lock the large door and thus allowing the mech to enter. He knew that he was doing wrong by law but he had to free these two. The way they called to one another made his spark clench painfully, not wanting to see such beautiful and sentient creatures in such pain.

He arrived at the smaller ones first. She gave a pleading mew from the other side as he fiddled with the lock. Whilst also thanking his friend Jazz for teaching him how to pick locks. He'd had severe reservations at the time but now he was glad his friend was so persistent.

There was also the slight nagging feeling that the two would likely offline him when he freed them but it was soon silence when he swung the door open and the light blue with darker spots Leopard walked up to him. Nuzzled and rubbed up against him while purring softly in thanks before walking over to the currently rattling door. Likely caused by the others need to be reunited. The leopard mewed again and the door stilled as he walked over and picked the lock with similar success.

He had to hold his breath when the Tiger walked out though. This one straight up ignored him and quickly trotted over to the smaller. Nuzzling and licking one another in greeting before the Tiger focused on the dent still clear to see on the smaller ones side.

"I am sorry for Megatronus. He's the kind who prefers violence over reason." Why was he even friends with that mech again?

"It's okay… Don't worry, we won't offline you… you can stop staring at us like were just slapped you round the faceplates with a fish you know." The smaller suddenly said making him reel back in shock. Okay she had technically sung earlier but still!

"Sis please tell me that glitch didn't damage anything?!" The other asked as she nuzzled the not so marred side of the other.

"No. But it damn to pit hurt my pride when he mocked my old injury! Next I see him he's going to be offline at our pedes." The smaller growled before looking over at Orion. "I'm sorry to intrude Orion but please if you could point us in the direction of our home. The jungles of Kaon I believe. We hate it here. It brings back too many painful memories from our cub-hood. My designation is Leona and this is my sister Tiera. And we are the Felina sisters." The lighter blue one, Leona, introduced.

Orion nodded and gestured for them to follow.

"Yes follow me, but first I would prefer if the injury my friend did to you was repaired. I am close friends with an exceptional medic… just don't annoy him. He has a tendency to throw wrenches at his patients and those around him when annoyed." Orion responded leading them out of the underground area in which the doors had been.

Soon enough they were out of the Zoo. The sisters having jumped over the high wall which surrounded the place. Orion however checked out the gate so not to raise any suspicions.

They met back up in one of the darker alleys on the opposite side of the road. However when the blue and red mech arrived he saw the two escapees seemed wary of their surroundings jumping at the slightest sound and shadow. Orion shook his helm before walking carefully through the maze of alleys which lead to upper Iacon and where his medic friend lived and worked.

He stopped though when he heard Tiera hiss. Turning back he saw that the larger big cat had scraped the wall and gotten a deep cut along her front shoulder from a piece of rebar sticking out.

Leona purred calmly as she licked at the flowing energon. Orion was puzzled by this and the sisters picked up on it.

"So not to attract scavengers." Tiera growled out. Clearly she was quite ticked at the notion she had been injured.

"Understood. Come Ratchet's med bay is not far from here." They continued on. This time with Leona staying at the side of her now limping sister.

Finally they arrived at the pure white building. One simple red-cross hung above the practically glowing building.

In fact all the buildings where glowing.

With a sigh Orion walked through the front doors. But bared the sisters so he could if anything soothe the temperamental medic before he let two massive predatory sentient beings into his med bay.

Ratchet sat beside a berth scanning one of the two all too familiar red and gold forms of the terror twins. Likely getting patched up after another fight. Unfortunately the red twin who wasn't being scanned saw him.

"Hey Orion! What you doing in this pit spawn?!" He yelled only to receive a wrench to the side of his helm from the green and yellow mech siting between the two berths. "What the Pit Ratchet!?"

Ratchet rose to his pedes and wiped his servos as he analysed his blue and red friend. He was hiding something and needed his help with it.

"Alright Orion what is it you've done this time?" Ratchet asked. Orion sighed.

"I saved two femmes from a precarious situation and both need medical attention. One more so than the other. But I must warn you. They're not like us. In body that is but in processor they are much like us. I would like you to meet Leona and Tiera. The Felina sisters." With that he stepped out of the way of the door and allowed the two big cats to walk in side by side.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" "COOOLLLL!" "ORION! *Fizz. Pop*"

"Err… okay, Orion why did the green one just collapse? We didn't even rip his neck cables out yet!"

"Should I even respond to that?"

"Uh actually no."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Hope you all liked it . If you have any questions don't be shy to ask I'll happily answer any querys you have without fault. Until necxt time!<strong>

**Bye! Moon+Dragon**


	6. Two cats and a Med-bay

**And here's chapter 6! Not much I can say without giving anything away so Leona belongs to me Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior. We share equal credit for this story and we both don't own Transformers. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Orion winced as he rubbed the large dent in the side of his helm. Ratchet had not been merciful when he recovered from his temporary glitch.

Leona was pacing in front of him, her clawed pedes scraping the ground, leaving faint claw marks wherever she stepped. Tiera's wound although not life threatening had needed surgery due to a piece of shrapnel getting lodged inside, Leona of course didn't even know what an operation was and of course had reacted violently to the medic as he tried to lead her larger sister away to get fixed up. Tiera of course resisted and got a wrench to the middle of her helm. Spurring the smaller of the two to lash out and cut a deep gash in the ground in front of the medic knowing that she still needed him alive to help her sister. Of course a wrench to her helm had knocked her out and when she woke up they were already half way through the surgery with Tiera in forced stasis on a berth.

Ratchet had glitched when the sisters had first walked in while the twins were in a mix of shock and awe at the sight of the two. They now sat next to Orion's left side. Sideswipe the red twin was trying to worm a conversation out of Leona only to get her to growl low and flash her knife like denta at him. She couldn't feel her sister and it was making her antsy. Add that the too fact that she was surrounded by those who had attacked them without mercy and shunned them until they fled to their home was leaving restless.

"Come on spots, why don't you like us?" Sideswipe asked using the nickname which Leona already loathed with her entire being. They were splotches not spots!

Leona growled as she turned so her left side was visible. All the scars were visible in the light and the twin's optics widened at the sight. And they thought they had a pit load of battle scars! The most obvious Orion already knew about, the four jagged lines which looked which she'd been ripped into. All three shuddered at the sight. However at the angle she held her body the true nature of her body was revealed.

Very little of her body was left intact. Burn marks from both acid and fire, thin scratches lined her form from healed wounds. One of the largest being one large arc horizontal along her back left pede. Armour was clearly missing from that area like it had taken a long time to heal properly.

All three gasped when she reared back on her back legs and revealed her darker blue under belly.

The words 'UNICRON REJECT' was scarred into her armour in massive letters starting from just below to her neck to halfway down her belly.

"Why do you think I fear your kind when we were constantly attacked as cubs, left to starve, shot at, beaten to an astrosecond of our lives! And not even once in our time in which we were trapped in Kaon being shown compassion by your kind. We were too different and dangerous! Monsters and freaks! Allspark rejects! Well guess what? We are from the Allspark! Created at the same time without creators or any knowledge of our world and tossed into the back alleys of Kaon! That's why we fear your kind!" She growled, venom seemingly rolling of her glossa as she lashed out at them.

All three flinched before Orion got up and knelt down beside her a look of empathy in his optics.

"Leona. Understand this then. If you need anything my unit is always open for you and your sister. You did not deserve the way they treated you or likely your sister. I wish to help if you are willing to take it." He rested his servo upon her shoulder and looked right into her bright amber optics with his own blue ones.

Leona shuffled slightly under the gaze. This was so alien to her being with these beings so like the ones who had made her and her sisters frames looking like crumbling murals, to actually offer them help and safety. She wasn't sure why but she and Tiera both believed he was trustworthy.

For the first time since they had been created they trusted someone other than themselves.

She gave a single nod before looking at the seat on the right of Orion. If she tried to…

The three mechs all gasped when Leona suddenly jumped on them. Her frame taking up all their laps and the final seat on the four seat bench. Crossing her paws she let out a low yawn before resting her helm against the yellow one of the three who seemed to of gone ridged the moment she lowered her front half on him.

She could hear his engine rumbling in a low growl, clearly he wasn't pleased with her taking residence on his lap. So with a smug grin she let out her own lower and more threatening growl. One normally used to promise death in the most agonising way possible.

Well that shut him up.

Her audios twitched back at the sound of the other two mechs laughter. And so now feeling a little more relaxed, knowing those she was with she and her sister could trust and her sister getting healed, Leona let recharge claim her, something she'd been fighting for two cycles now since neither sister had wanted to fall asleep for fear that something else would happen to them.

With a final content purr she drifted into oblivion.

It was only half a joor later that Ratchet came back out with a groggy Tiera who for the life of her looked about ready to fall asleep next to her sister. Which she did.

With a scramble of drunken paws and limbs she'd found a way of lying down beside her sister on the three mechs laps and fell into recharge along with her sister, her engine rumbling lightly.

Ratchet sighed, resigned to his fate of being involved in this mess, as he sat on the final of the four benches rubbing his faceplates exasperatedly as he looked at the two recharging forms. "Now what. Seeing as you've dragged me and these idiots into all of this." Ratchet growled as he looked at Orion who had the decency to look embarrassed as he stroked the strip of aqua green fibres atop Tiera's back strut down. He didn't exactly want to lose his servo to the blade like plates which ran down the others sisters back strut in two lines. They looked sharp enough to cut through his armour like a blade through energon.

"I am not sure. But I believe Jazz may be able to help us get these two back to their home in the jungles of Kaon. They'll be more careful I'm certain and if I know anything about their kinds we will likely never see them again once they enter. Jazz should be able to help us sneak them out of Iacon and back Kaon with little interruption. We'll go to him once they've both rested. They haven't recharged for my understanding on their own since they were knocked out and taken against their will to the zoo." Orion explained. The other three mechs all nodded before Sunstreaker snorted.

"If they damage my paintjob, their offline." He growled but once again it wasn't as potent as either of the sisters rumbling growls, his sounding weak in comparison.

"Look on the bright side Sunny! They're from the alleys of Kaon too! They're family!" Sideswipe cheered back only to have his twin cuff him round the back of the helm while muttering a 'don't call me that'.

Orion and Ratchet looked at one another, then the twins and then down at the slumbering cats who at the time seemed content on recharging for the next few cycles while holding three of them prisoner.

With a tired sigh Ratchet rose to his pedes and went over to two dolly carts covered in crates of medical data pads. The data pads were soon replaced by multiple thermal blankets and soft pillows forming to make shift nests for the two felines.

The three trapped mechs knew the meaning and once the carts where in place, gently lifted the sisters off them and onto the separate carts. They squirmed slightly in their new recharge sopts but both settled when the carts were put together in one of the far corners and left to recharge together.

Not wanting to risk waking the likely volatile femmes by accident the four mechs quietly snuck into the medics office, closing the door and making sure the soundproof option was on.

"Alright call Jazz. You two. Don't. Touch. Anything." Ratchet growled while both handing Orion his phone while also pointing his favourite wrench at the twins who were milling around his office, looking at all the different medical tools and data pads. The cogs in their helms whirring with pranking intent.

Orion held back a chuckle at their crest fallen looks and began calling his old friend Jazz. The mech had a way with things like these.

"_You reached the Jazz mech how can I help?"_ Jazz asked from the other end of the line.

"Jazz it's good to hear from you but we need your help. Two femmes are in need of help getting back to their home in the jungles of Kaon. We need your expertise in getting them there without detection." Orion answered.

"_Okay then a few questions. First why would two femmes _live_ in that pit spawn of a death trap, why do they need to get there without being detected, and finally what do they look like? I kinda need to know what I'm working with here."_ Jazz replied calmly as Orion stepped out of the office and took a picture of the two recharging forms. He quickly sent the picture to the mech so he could see what he was talking about.

"…_Okay…wow… just wow… how did you get a Nitrous leopard and Giga tiger to not try and offline one another, in the same room, not offline you, or for that fact not thrash Hatchets med-bay? And finally where the _pit_ did you find them in Iacon?!"_ Asked the apparently stunned mech.

"I saw them in Iacon central zoo for exotic creatures. Megatronus aggravated the smaller of the sisters and after seeing how sentient they actually where I may or may not of helped break out of their enclosures and brought them to Ratchet to be fixed up. Now we need to get the sisters back home so they can live their lives comfortably. They've… had some bad experiences with our people seeing them as beasts and being brutally attacked from almost the moment they were sparked by the Allspark." Orion explained. He frowned however when the line was silent. "Jazz? Jazz are you there?" He asked into the phone.

"Right behind you mech." Said the short silver mech from behind Orion making him jump almost completely out of his armour and spin to see the grinning faceplates of his old friend.

"Jazz! You gave me half a spark attack!" He whisper yelled being wary as Tiera snorted in her recharge and shuffled closer to her sister on the other dolly.

Jazz just smirked as he walked with well-practiced silent steps towards the two predatory cats, who as clearly far surpassed his own size easily being his helm in height at the shoulder of Leona who was clearly the smaller of the two by around three feet. "Wow… Now I feel even shorter. Not cool mech." Jazz grumbled before turning to Orion.

"Orion are you some kind of secret lethal 'ready to rip your spark out' cybercat whisperer or something? Cause damn if this isn't slightly alarming you having them here. Meh. Luckily for you mechs my old friend Prowlers being transferred to Kaon tomorrow to help keep the city clean. He can take you but he's a pretty uptight enforcer. Give me a joor and these two will be ready for transport. Now what's the designations of these beauts?" Jazz asked.

"The smaller is Leona and the larger is her sister Tiera." Orion stated pointing out which of the recharging femmes were which.

"Cool. Okay I'll go call Prowler be back in a blink of Primus' optic!" He called quietly as he dashed out the door while being as silent as a gentle breeze.

"Pit he took that better than you Hatchet!" Sideswipe whisper yelled from where he hid behind the door frame to Ratchets office.

'Three. Two. One.' Orion counted down.

'CLANG!'

"OW LIKE WHAT THE FRAG HATCHET!" Sideswipe yelled but then gasped and clasped his servos around his mouth components when he realised how loud he'd just been.

Too little too late.

Both sisters bolted up with equally deafening roars. Pouncing on whatever was closest. For Leona it was Ratchet who went down with a massive cry.

For Tiera it meant going through the wall of Ratchets office and tackling the twins to the ground.

All the while Orion just stood there wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this level of crazy.

"Huh? Err what just happened?" Leona asked when she seemed to shake herself out of it. Tiera groaned along with the twins from the hole in the wall and into the office.

"Don't know, don't care I just want to know what caused this fragging helm ache!" Tiera growled as she walked back out of the hole in the wall seemingly unharmed.

The twins however…

The two mechs and two femmes turned to the sound of groans and both sisters burst into rumbling laughter while Optimus and Ratchet just looked on confused.

How could they be _that_ flat!

It seemed the terror twins had become one with the floor their armour only just poking out of the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shaped holes in the ground.

"Well Tiera I told you not to eat those seven peat hogs but did you listen? Nnnnnnoooooo!" Leona jibbed earing a flick around the back of her helm from her sister. Thankfully not with the spear like tip.

"Hey!" Leona cried jokingly before tackling Tiera around the middle. Sending the two sisters into a massive play fight all around the med-bay, Ratchet and Orion were forced to jump into the office through the hole in the wall to avoid the barrage of claws and bladed tails which swung in every direction from the living sphere which continued to roll around like an overcharged mech after one too many high grade.

So seeing as he had little to nothing over to do Ratchet set to work unflattening the twins, all the while Orion peaked through the hole in the wall to watch the sisters, his main thought being.

'I hope Jazz gets back soon with Prowl. They aren't exactly gentle crystal flowers.'

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed. Tried to give it a bit of humour but in all honesty I have no idea. Questions will be happily answered if you have any. Thank you and a new chapter will be ready soon!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	7. Fear of Flying

**And here's chapter 7! Not much to say really. Leona belongs to me Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior, credit for this story is split in half between us. We don't own transformers but we want to and all that jazz. Any way on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Jazz returned to the med bay around a joor later with a black and white Praxian, his doorwings were in a straight 'V' and he did not look exactly happy to be there. Jazz didn't notice his friends position for he was too busy looking at all the damage around him.

"What in the name of Primus happened here!?" He asked as he observed the carnage.

Tables were knocked over, medical tools were scattered and partially destroyed, and claw marks littered the floor while the walls and even the _ceiling_ were covered in dents. Jazz's optics darted to the sisters who were once again recharging in their make shift nests.

"Prowl!" Sideswipe cried out quietly this time. Too afraid to disturb the raging solar storms and incite their fury. The red twin was latched onto the enforcer like a life line before an optic could even be shuttered. The red mechs wheeled pedes also seemed to be struggling to not unlock and let him slip to the ground.

"Orion? What happened here?" Prowl asked while prying the red twin off him. Orion sighed as he walked calmly over to the nests and began stroking Leona's side, making her purr contently in her recharge.

"Well." He would've continued but Ratchet beat him to the punch, a wrench colliding with the red twin's helm just like before, only this time Sides held his glossa.

"This fragger was too loud and woke the sisters. Tiera jumped through my wall and Leona jumped on me while Tiera took out the twins. Then Leona lunged at Tiera and they then tried to offline one another in a 'play fight' before running out of energy and falling back into recharge. But not before wrecking my med bay!" Ratchet whisper yelled again.

He was not a happy turbo rabit.

Prowl cleared his throat cables as he walked over to the slumbering forms and optic ridge raised at not only the colour schemes of the two, seeing as blue and black were not normal for their species, but also the sheer closeness the two beings were recharging together in.

"Told yah they were sisters." Jazz jibbed as he knelt down and rubbed Tiera's left audio soothingly, said Giga tiger's engine began to rumble contently at the soft and pleasing touch while Orion focused on smoothing down the metallic fur which ran along the four main scars on Leona's body.

"That you did. Come my transport is outside. I've been ordered to land outside Kaon anyway, we'll be able to part way with these two femmes there." Prowl nodded out the door. It was the middle of the lunar cycle now so the chances of being seen were very low.

"Andddd?" Jazz asked mockingly.

"And I will now have to go and partake in what Jazz finds 'fun' for the next seven cycles." Prowl growled out, his doorwings lowering slightly in defeat.

The five other mechs nodded as Orion and Ratchet began pushing Tiera's nest out towards the front dual doors whilst the twins began pushing the cart holding Leona's recharging frame behind them, sniggering the whole way about the bet Prowl had apparently lost. But most of all relieved the two dangerous and hyperactive femmes could be returned to their home away from civilisation.

Modern day Cybertron was in no way ready for the two whirling solar hurricanes.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the sisters nests were locked in place and the sisters partially woken so they could come too slowly and not like before. The six mechs all sat in the normal seats, Prowl in the front at the controls while the others kept wary optics on the waking forms.<p>

It was around half way through the journey that the sisters were wide awake. But this also seemed to bring a draw back.

Leona was constantly pacing, chanting again and again that they were going to crash or the transport would explode and it was only a matter of time. All but Prowl tried to reassure her in some way but she would constantly shoot it down with an accurate argument. Bad previous experiences did that to a femme.

Finally it seemed Tiera had had enough. Getting up Tiera walked over to the still pacing smaller big cat and promptly gaged her with her larger paw. "Leona calm down. The transports not going to crash okay? We're going to be home soon and then we can never set pede on one of these again deal? I know your scared but just bear with it a little bit longer and then we can be home. Then we can go for a nice long hunt 'cause I am starving!" Tiera said. However that last comment actually made Ratchet throw a wrench.

At himself.

"Frag! We never gave you any sort of sustenance!" Ratchet exclaimed whilst also rubbing the dent he'd put in his own helm. "And now I know why you hate being on the receiving end of my wrenches." He muttered but Sideswipe who was sitting right next to him perked up.

"You mean you're not going to throw wrenches at us?" He asked.

"No I'm going to hit you even harder than before because my previous strength limit was not high enough to pound some sense into you!" Sideswipe was then hit in the side of the helm even harder than ever before. Sideswipe gave an indignant yelp as he jumped off his seat, and face planted onto the floor when his wheels didn't lock.

Almost instantly the back of the transport was filled with laughter. Even Leona and Tiera joined in. For a brief moment Leona even forgot about her fear of flying. But it was soon back again and she was buried under some of the blankets which made up her nest trying to hide from the movements of the transport.

"Alright mechs and femmes we'll be landing soon. So get ready for a bit of a sharp landing." Prowls monotone voice came over the intercom. Leona gave a shrill squeak when the transport came to a sudden and non to gentle landing.

A moment later both sisters were at the back door of the transport which was lowering far too slow from the top down for the sister's comfort. Finally it was open just enough and with a single leap Leona was free and on the ground, watching as the door opened just that bit farther to allow her sister to jump through.

"_They have helped us like no one else has. They deserve to know what they've done."_ Leona stated to her sister other the bond. They'd been in a silent discussion during their play fight about whether or not they should reveal their bipedal forms to the six mechs. They'd been left at a stalemate. But now that these six had gotten them the whole way…

"_They deserve it."_ Tiera confirmed nodding her helm as well as a deciding motion.

All six stood before them now and so being the better with words in situations like these Leona spoke first.

"I know you've likely got some questions going round in those processors of yours. Like 'how can they talk?', 'how are they sentient like us?' all good questions. And the answer is that although we may have these forms." She gestures to her and Tiera's bodies with her plated tail. "We also have a form much like your own. And we decided you deserve to know." With that said they began their transformation sequence.

The bots optics must off popped out when they saw the two femmes standing before them.

Tiera herself stood at the same height as Orion and maybe a bit taller while Leona was around the same height of Ratchet and Prowl while only coming up to her sisters shoulder guards.

Tiera herself was made prominently of deep royal blue armour with thick and jagged black stripes coming from both sides of her frame to decorate it. Her amber yellow optics burned even when she wasn't trying to seem dangerous, her audios like Leona's sat atop her helm only Tiera's was partially covered in a mass of aqua green metallic fur which topped her helm and then flowed down to half way down her back strut before ending and being replaced with her spear like tail. Tiera's protoform was a slightly darker silver to that of Leona's matching her black stripes while small lines of blue bio light could be seen. Her servos and lower arms were also covered in armour making them look like fingerless gloves which went up to her elbows where a single white spike perturbed from each elbow joint. Her pedes were much the same as her beast form. In fact it was almost like they had remained the same during the transformation, only the front half staying on the ground with four clawed digits digging into the ground. Her tail acted much like a neon snake, arching around in every direction it pleased and ended with a slightly wider tip which altered between dark and light blue like parts of her armour did on her shoulders and hip plates.

Leona was much like her sister in build and armour design. The only parts different was the fact that she was smaller than her sister, her tail looked more like a double edged saw, her lower arms only guarded to her wrists acting like wrist guards, her own protoform was a brighter silver than that of her sisters and was decorated with similar bio-light, Leona's helm however did not have the same metallic plume of fur like her sister did which honestly looked more like a bush than if she went through one., her own helm had a single line of plates running till just before the top of her faceplates before fading off. Both sisters' faceplates were framed by two stripes of metal, one on each side. While Tiera's armour was deep blue and black for the majority Leona's was alternating plates of light turquoise and blue which was then covered in darker blue splotches. The only part of her amour which wasn't like this was her chassis where her helm in beast mode lay staring out at the mechs with a pair of still amber optics identical to the ones in her helm.

"Well…?" Tiera asked placing a servo on her hip when she realised they were staring. That seemed to snap them out of it and they were soon looking at them with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"So you're actually femmes?" Sunstreaker asked seeming to be the first one to snap out of his trance. Leona nodded. And then shock her helm, her mood seeming to drop along with Tiera's.

"Yes and no. We think the correct word for it would be we're hybrids. It's why we didn't exactly get along well with others back when we were cubs in Kaon. We weren't sure if we could trust you or not with our secret or not. It's why we hide here and live like our beast species so no one would try and take us away. Well I guess we acted too well. We've become territorial, vicious and merciless in our defending of our home. Had those four not knocked us out like they had, well they wouldn't have seen the next cycle. We'll admit here that we've killed and cannibalised to stay alive. It's normal here. Eat or be eaten you know. We aren't exactly built for tin grass you know we ain't turbo horses. But we also want you to know that we don't see you like that. If you ever need any help we'll help. We overheard Prowl that you'll be enforcing in Kaon for a while. Before you ask yes we hear everything in our sleep which happens around us, force of habit which comes with our home. Well if you ever chase someone into the jungle signal us and we'll get him or her for you. We know this place a lot better and you'll be less likely to be attacked by something else and eaten. Think of it as a thank you for getting us home. Orion we won't be able to take up your offer of visiting your unit like you offered but if any of you ever just want someone to talk to our audios are open. Just signal us and we'll escort you back to our home. That goes for all of you. Thank you. From the bottom of our sparks thank you, you'll likely never know how much this has meant to me and Tiera. Goodbye, friends."

Before anything could be said to the sisters they had transformed into their beast forms and disappeared into the jungle without a single sound. Like shadows fading into a dark corner.

They just stood there looking at the place the sisters had just been standing in. The two were beautiful that was a certainty but what Leona had said rung in all of their helms like gongs.

"By Primus' spark… forced to resort to cannibalism to survive, hated by their own, too intelligent for the ones around them, isolated in such a violent place… how." Ratchet asked as he looked on. None of them had any answers. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were talking over their twin bond, Jazz had sat down on the ground and was looking up at something with interest, all the while Orion and Prowl just stood there motionless looking at the place the femmes had been.

Finally it proved too much for the latter and with a single spark from his helm slumped to the ground glitched. Orion however held strong as he looked on. His spark was still calling out for the sisters wanting to not only show them compassion but also show them that not all Cybertronians were like that and that they could live normal lives. But deep down he knew that wouldn't happen. Their stances alone had shown they're still weary of all of them. But his spark was still relived when Leona offered friendship to them, something he would happily take. He would be unable to visit as often as he liked due to living in Iacon but he would still try his hardest to see the sisters. Something told him they offered far greater companionship then Megatronus.

"There they are!" Jazz suddenly yelled jumping to his pedes and spooking the other members of the group including Prowl who had quickly recovered from his glitch thanks to Ratchet's aid. They all looked at him to see him pointing at one of the towering trees before them. Following were he was pointing they all saw them.

Leona and Tiera sat around middle way up the tree. Grinning happily at them and the peat hog they each had pinned beneath them, already offline. They're tails were in the air waving from to side to side almost like they were saying hello. The mechs didn't hesitate to wave back. Unfazed by the fact the sisters had already killed two things. Their response seemed to prove something to the sisters because before they had time to cover their audios two record breaking, metal shattering roars blasted them. Tiera's only just lower than Leona's which seemed to alter in frequency every other moment creating an almost damaging sonic wave which seemed amplified by her sister.

Finally it ended and the two sisters picked up their kills and disappeared one more into the jungle.

"Well they sure know how to say goodbye!" Jazz exclaimed only to realise he didn't even hear the sound of his own voice.

"What was that Jazz?" He saw Orion mouth only to become puzzled himself. The other four seemed to be thinking the same thing until Sunstreaker mouthed. And subconsciously making a very good evaluation of the current situation.

"HOLY SLAG I'M DEAF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how well I did when describing the sisters but if you want to know what they look like they're in this stories picture. Any way hope you all enjoyed. Any questions feel free to ask and see you soon!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	8. Turning point

**And here's the longest chapter yet! If anyone was worried about the bots deafness don't worry they can hear again. Anyway, this story is a joint creation by me and Dragonriderwarrior. Leona belongs to me and Tiera belongs to Dragon. We don't own transformers and we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Two orns later

One thing the sisters could be certain upon nowacycle was they had made the right choice. At least once a cycle one of the mechs (or two in the case of the twins) would be signalling them for pick-up to check in on the two and tell them about what had been going on in their own lives. Orion was constantly giving them new data pads to read (or eat in Leona's case. She wasn't lying when she said she ate data pads. For some reason she would always remember everything that way), Ratchet would come to give them quick check-ups on any injuries they received, which they were proud to admit, far fewer than what the twins got. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were there with them likely the longest, asking for the sister's help in planning pranks and training together. The twins didn't want to lose their edge in the pits after all, and so neither sister held back when they would beat the slag out of the twins.

Who ironically they learnt were older than the sisters.

They'd also stayed true to their promise to Prowl. Who was unable to visit as often, due to his work. But he did stop by whenever a criminal was stupid enough to flee to the jungle. Prowl would send up a signal flare and the sisters would happily respond. Be given either of three options. Offline (the criminal was too dangerous), online but unable to resist and escort. The final one had to be added when a lone femme who had run away and had gotten lost in their home. So instead of the normal offlining the sisters went to retrieve the femme.

In truth they'd seen her prior. Planning to make her their next meal, they had cornered her. But when she broke down in fear and told what had happened something told them that this femme wasn't meant to become their meal. The femme by the name Arcee had been in a relationship with a mech called Sideways only to find that the mech was not happy with her and every other lunar cycle cheated on her.

In response the sisters not wanting to reveal themselves coiled around the femme to keep her warm.

She'd been thankful yes but also weary of the sister's attention. Having a Nitrous leopard and Giga tiger lying around you would do that to any sane femme.

When Prowl had sent up the signal flare they decided that Tiera would stay with the still twitchy femme while Leona retrieved Prowl. Seeing as no level of encouragement seemed to be able to move the femme.

Understandably when only Leona arrived at the edge of the jungle to see Prowl alarm bells had gone up, but Leona had quickly brushed them off with. 'Tiera is keeping her optic on a distraught femme and keeping her warm.' Prowl had understood the sisters apparent predicament. They couldn't just reveal themselves with this femme and the femme was far too scared to act on her own.

When the two arrived the femme Arcee seemed to relax and went straight to the enforcer's arms, who then checked her over for any damage. There didn't seem to be any. Prowl then turned to the sisters who were purring happily from a job well done. And for a brief moment Prowl graced the universe with one of his rare and almost impossible to see smiles. But the sisters didn't miss it.

"Thank you Leona, Tiera. Your help with keeping Mrs Arcee here safe is greatly appreciated. I will come and visit when I can." Prowl said only for Arcee to look at him alarmed. The sisters looked at one another, they didn't need this femme thinking Prowl was crazy after all, it wouldn't make his job any easier that's for certain.

"You're welcome Prowl. Just helping a friend." Leona stated but for some unknown reason to the sisters he grimaced slightly. Arcee also noticed it and looked at him with a raised optic ridge but didn't question. That also seemed to be when the femme realised the Nitrous leopard had for a fact spoken back. With a shrill squeak her pedes gave out whilst her helm sparked.

"Is every new bot we meet gonna do that or do we need to do something else to prove we're sentient? …Or should we just stop trying?" Tiera frowned as she allowed the limp femme to be placed on her back strut. Prowl couldn't carry her through the jungle seeing as all limbs were needed for such a task.

"No Tiera some just have a hard time grasping concepts. The current Prime Sentinel is certainly one of those, as was I when Jazz first arrived at my unit saying Orion had brought home a pair of big cats." Prowl stated rolling his optics while also remembering his reaction to his old friends claim. He frowned however at the thought of the current Prime. The jungle was a place where you could happily say anything and not receive the consequences. The sisters were the apexes in the jungle and so were in command there.

So it was pretty safe to say that any friend of theirs could mouth off whatever they wished and the sisters would never have anything against it.

"The glitch acting like spoilt sparkling again?" Leona asked. She'd been shown pictures of the red mech along with heard enough stories from their friends to know that the Prime had long since allowed himself to be corrupted by his own selfish desires. It actually made the sisters feel sick whenever they thought of him.

The response from Prowl was a low and normally unfitting growl. But this was the one subject which he let his opinions truly be known and even then it was only when with the sisters. They would never judge and he knew it.

"He's increased the tax laws again. Even fewer of our already suffering lower castes will be able to live normal lives. Crime levels are likely to increase and there are even threats of rebellion… Leona, Tiera I know this may sound harsh but if that selfish mech ever enters your home I will not hold it against you if you made a meal out of him." Prowl stated showing a rare dark side. This was not unknown to the femme sisters, who nodded happily at the prospect of being able to conduct their fantasies of ending the spoilt Prime in the most agonisingly painful way possible.

"Trust us when we say this Prowl. If that mech ever comes here… well you'll at least not have to worry about having to do an autopsy." Leona grinned happily while licking her lip plates at the thought of feasting on the Primes carcass. Prowl nodded before the trio fell silent and focused on returning the two normal Cybertronians to the edge of the jungle were Prowl could take Arcee back to HQ so she could be returned to her family unit safely.

They only spoke again during the transfer of Arcee's still glitched form from Tiera to Prowl who after a single nod goodbye left to return to Kaon.

"Well I'm hungry, come on the twins will be showing up for their daily visit soon. Best to eat before they come, or we'll be all glitchy to them when they arrive." Leona sighed heading back inside and setting her sights on the trail of a peat hog crush. Tiera not being far behind her sister grinned demonically, which of course was not missed by her sister who quickly peaked at her sisters side of the bond.

And was happily relieved to find her sister was fantasising new ways of torturing the red mech in charge of the rest of the planet. They were very proud to have such control over the jungle like they did. "Sis lets pray that fragging glitch gets here soon so I can gouge his optics out." Tiera suddenly stated her claws and spikes retracting further out to their full deadly length.

It was Leona's turn to grin like the unmaker himself now. "Sister we are of one mind, however, I believe dumping into a pit of bullet nanobots would be far more excruciating." Leona grinned back while remembering the colossal punch those little blighters could put out. They'd seen many a time a stupid mech or femme they were hunting end themselves by disturbing a nesting colony.

Not a pretty sight for even their hardened tanks.

Without another word the sisters moved on deeper into their traitorous home searching ruthlessly for their next meal so they didn't accidentally attack the twins out of hunger.

* * *

><p>Iacon<p>

Orion sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk, content to get on with the mound of data pads he had to go through. His boss Alpha Trion was happy for him to take half days so he could visit Kaon, but it meant he had a mountain of work to do whenever he got back. Be he didn't care really, the sisters were surprisingly good company. Their completely different perspective of the world was a debating topic they enjoyed probing at for a laugh. They also seemed able to get the normally stoic Prowl out of his stick in the slag mood and to loosen up. But alas he had yet been able to witness it himself.

There was also the fact that he may or may not off developed a… crush on Tiera.

He didn't know why per say, what drew him to her but it was just the kind of aura she put off. Caring and yet free spirited like her sister who was more controlled it seemed in her emotions. Like Prowl. Whenever he spoke to Ratchet who would the sisters visit to keep an optic on their health and to get away from his med-bay for a bit, he would always speak so fondly of them. He didn't think the sisters realised it just yet but it seemed almost like Ratchet saw him as his nieces or grand creations. Whichever one not even the medic himself was completely certain.

He was jolted out of his musings however when a familiar clawed and silver servo crashed down on his desk making it crack slightly under the impact. Add the growl which followed soon after, which he couldn't help but compare to Tiera's, and he knew exactly it was without even raising his helm to look at his gladiator of a friend. To be truthful to himself Megatronus had been becoming more violent in more recent cycles. Like he was slowly shifting into a more dangerous form. He'd told the sisters who he knew didn't exactly get a good first impression of him, they're response had been to drop the friendship before it hurt him. To be honest he couldn't help but agree.

"Blast that glitch of a prime!" Megatronus growled as he slumped down in the chair on the opposite side of Orion's desk. He got his answer with a single quirking of the optic ridge.

"He's raised the damn taxes again in Kaon! I swear by the name of primus he is asking to be sent to the morgue!" He almost shouted and once again Orion was pleased about his choice to sound proof the office he worked in.

"Sentinel Prime?" Orion asked already knowing the answer.

"Who the fragging Pit else?!" he bellowed but then he looked at the almost completely uninterested look on his friends faceplates.

"Are you even paying attention?" Megatronus asked growling slightly at the prospect of being ignored.

Orion sighed and rolled his optics. He had work to do and Megatronus wasn't exactly grasping that fact.

"Megatronus I know you like to vent your angers to me but I have a _mountain_ of data pads to do. If you wish I will happily talk to you after I have completed this work. But then again it will be quite late and I will likely be in need of recharge then. So just come to my unit when I am normally home. Okay?" Orion tried to explain but noticed the definite twitch in his old friend's right optic.

"Fine! If you're going to blow me off like that then I'll go! Primus you're acting like a… femme… That's it! Orion you sly turbo fox! You found yourself a femme and you don't want me taking her from you!" Megatronus cheered victoriously, a stark difference from his previously enraged mood.

Orion however was very glad he hadn't had any energon in his mouth because if he had been, Megatronus would not off been a happy mech.

Either he figured out about Leona and Tiera or he's going to try and make him spill his internals over who the femme was.

"WHAT!?" He was really glad for that sound proofing now.

"You heard me Orion I can see it in your optics… Now then when did you meet this femme?" He seemed to ponder for a moment before snapping his claw digits. Suddenly Orion was very afraid.

A moment later Megatronus's index digit was mere microns from taking his olfactory sensors off. "Ah-ha! At the Iacon central Zoo! That's why you were 'looking at the animals' for so long! I've figured it out. You met a femme there and your helm over pedes for her! But she left when I arrived only to come back when I left! Now who is it you're seeing in Kaon?" Megatronus asked. The whole time Orion's faceplates had been turning paler and paler.

"…" What could he say?

"Don't give me that look Optimus. She must off convinced you to help free those two beasts back into my home cities jungle. That's why you keep on taking transports to Kaon. To go and see her correct? …Wait there's something else…" Megatronus's optics seemed to widen tenfold. "You're looking after those beasts!" He roared at Orion before rising to his pedes and looking at Orion with pure hatred.

"What?! Megatronus what are you talking about? I go down to visit my friend Prowl who got transferred there along with also seeing a set of twins I'm also friends with called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" Orion tried to explain but it all seemed for naught as Megatronus was still giving him a look of death.

"LIES! And you know it Orion! I'll make you pay for this Orion! Starting with those beasts! And to think we used to be friends." He rose to his pedes and walked out slamming the heavy door behind him. Orion was frozen in place before he realised the severity of Megatronus's words. He was going after the sisters!

'Okay calm down Orion. This could go one of two ways. The first being the sisters beat the living daylights out of him then eat him… whether that's good or not I don't know…" Orion muttered as his fear for the sisters grew. "Or he could attack the sisters when they're guards down at their home and hurt them…" 'Hurt Tiera.' His thoughts went to the larger of the sisters, he really did have it bad for that femme. No, now was not the time.

He quickly grabbed for the phone which rested on his desk. Unaware that Megatronus was listening in from the other side of the door the heavy slab having not been shut completely. He was going to get the information he wanted.

"Prowl. It's me Orion. Yes I know you're busy, but Megatronus just left. Threatening the sisters. I'm worried for Leona and Tiera's safety. They'll be able to handle themselves but that still doesn't make me feel happy. Do you know if Ratchet or the twins can go and keep an optic on them for a bit? …What do you mean the twins can Ratchet can't? Oh the twins got into another fight and Ratchet is patching them up. How quickly do you think they'd get there? …About a cycle… okay I'll have to go myself. Thank you Prowl… I really don't want to fight Megatronus but his behaviour is leaving weary of him. Yes just like how the sisters think of our kind, kind of weary. All right good cycle."

Megatronus was already flying towards Kaon before Orion even put down the phone.

* * *

><p>Jungles of Kaon four joors later<p>

Orion walked up to the edge of the jungle and prepared a flare. He would wait the usual five breems for them and if they did not come he was going to go in. Danger or no danger.

"So you came too then?" He heard behind them and spun to see Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all standing there. The twins looking a bit worse for wear still. Ratchet having apparently stayed behind.

He nodded before raising the flare above him and firing. The bright blue light flew high into the sky before exploding outwards like a disk of blue fire.

"I do not wish for Megatronus to hurt them. I have also decided to cut all ties with the mech. He has become too violent and is a danger to those around him." Orion explained as they waited. He then went into more detail about how the silver mech had been becoming darker. He would've continued but Sideswipe's optics had suddenly widened as he pointed towards the canopy of the jungle. Or more importantly the colossal tree which the sisters lived in.

"Is that smoke?!" He asked quietly before he and his twin darted into the forest in panic. Orion looked to Prowl with fear in his optics. He was actually surprised to see Prowl had a similar fear in his own. They nodded once and ran into the jungle after the twins not caring about the danger they were putting themselves in.

It was only when they made it to the level the sister lived at that the horror was truly revealed.

There were obvious signs of a struggle. Most of the upper tree was ablaze sending a blue glow down onto the flatter area in which the sisters resided. Fallen burning logs littered the area and large gouge and claw marks were clearly shown.

All four mechs looked on in horror at the sight, praying the sisters had gotten away.

"LEONA!" Prowl suddenly bellowed spooking the other three as he dashed over to one side of the flat area where a large branch had fallen.

Trapping the light and dark blue form beneath.

They quickly joined the black and white enforcer in his attempts to remove the heavy branch. With a final heave it was off. And they could see the damage.

At least two of her pedes had been broken, different plates which ran along her back strut were either snapped or cut off, her audios and upper helm seemed to have been smashed in like a piece off sheet metal leaving a sickening dent in its place.

And a massive stab wound only just missing her spark.

"No." Was all the four could muster, as Prowl slowly picked up the limp form of the smaller of the Felina sisters. By some miracle the femme was still online but in a forced stasis likely from the helm injury or from shock.

They did a quick sweep of the area but they could wait no longer the tree was becoming too dangerous to stay in, and there were no signs of Tiera. They knew she wouldn't have just left Leona there to offline.

Without another word they were forced to leave and head towards Prowls residence in Kaon. Ratchet was on his way, along with Jazz, but if they didn't do something quick. They would lose the smaller sister permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! If anyone can guess where Tiera is then your a physic. Also a new face next chapter who you will likely be unable to guess. Trust me. Well that's pretty much it. Orion has a crush on Tiera and Prowl's acting a little out of character. Also Sentinel is being a douche. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions feel free to ask. See you all next chapter.<strong>

**Moon+Dragon **


	9. Spark shock

**Oh Primus I am so sorry about the delay! Dragon's been breathing down my neck for days to get this out! If you read my story Ocean tides and read what happened in the Authors note in Chapter 11 you'll understand. I am so sorry for the delay but stress of mock exams and over factors has lead to my parents making me do five to six hours of revision after school (which is killing me!). Basically updates will be slower until half term next week were I will be able to type to my hearts content. Anyway that's enough waffle. Leona belongs to me, Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior and everything else goes to Hasbro. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Tiera was livid. No. Not the right word. More along the lines of ripping the next bot she sees helm off furious.

That mech. That twisted sick mech had attacked out of nowhere. They'd been enjoying their meal of three peat hogs when he had struck out of thin air.

The first blow had gone to her. A large dent in her helm now rested where he had knocked her to the ground in a daze. Leona had instantly retaliated trying to keep the silver mech away from her. The smaller sister had attacked from behind ripping large gouges into his back strut. But his armour was so thick that she only just clipped is spinal cord before he'd ripped her off and flung her into the main branch, which skyrocketed above and was the focal point of their home, knocking the Nitrous leopard out partially.

Tiera had been able to recover by that point and with an enraged bellow struck out at the mech. Claws extended and white sabre fangs revealed. She'd landed straight onto his chassis ripping and tearing armour but once again he knocked her off him and sending her skidding to the ground.

They would've driven him off had not for one strike from the mech ignited the already Energon stained ground.

Sending their home up in burning blue flames, and stripping most of the tree off its tin leaves from the shockwave.

By this point both sisters had had a serious beating and returned it to the mech with equal ferocity.

But the blast had been the turning point. Tiera had been knocked unconscious from the blast leaving Leona to defend her until she recovered, and forced to take the full fury of the mech.

It was at that point in which Leona had realised who this mech was. It was the mech who had mocked her old injury when they were trapped in that zoo.

With a new fury she had attacked. But she was built for agility and stealth not strength like her sister and attacking like she was forced to left her open.

Finally she couldn't keep on going and had collapsed to the ground exhausted from the amount of energon she had lost.

The mech was still standing and had walked towards her, drawing his blade. Her amber optics had widened as he slammed the blade into her, thankfully missing her spark but cutting open her spark chamber. She was only able to keep herself awake long enough to see him fly off with Tiera before she was forced into stasis lock from shock.

The only reason Tiera knew that was from the bond. Flashes of fire, the silver mech and her own form lying on the ground behind her sister.

Tiera had awoken at some unknown time later trapped in a small cage with barely enough room for her to move and stank like denatured Energon. Not a pleasant smell even on a good day.

For an unknown amount of time she continuously banged against the walls of her prison roaring and bellowing and demanding release so she may return to her injured sister. She could barely feel Leona, like a thick wall had formed between them.

She wasn't even aware of the witness due to her blind rage.

A large white Giga Lion sat in the cage beside her. His once pure white and gold streaked mane and armour stained and frayed by the vorns of bloody combat he had seen. His frame was decorated with deep and marring scars, one in particular running down his left optic. Well at least were his left optic used to be. The Lion had lost it many vorns ago when he had been pitted against a large swarm of gladiators. And although the loss of half his vision had been a drawback he had never lost a battle and always left the arena and the bodies of his opponents in a far worse state than himself. He was feared, revered and dreaded by all gladiators in the underground rings. One thing about him was his age. Although his armour made him look like he'd been alive for a hundreds of vorns in fact the Giga lion had only been online for around fifty.

But now he listened to his new cell mate. He couldn't see the femme but by the fact the silver mech he knew was one of the top gladiators had come in looking like he'd just had a tussle with the Giga lion himself spoke volumes.

That and the fact he had seen her, the Giga tiger had been a deep royal blue.

His processor was instantly went back to the moment of him being created by the Allspark, being told by the creator that one day he would be sent the lives of two cubs, to raise as his own, who were destined for things unheard of in all of Cybertrons history.

Alas though, he had never been able to complete his mission. He'd been spotted by the sire ironically of the silver mech who had brought in the femme, and after a great fight he had been captured.

As he was being dragged away he had finally seen them.

Tiny cubs one a Giga tiger and the other a Nitrous leopard. Hiding in the shadows and shaking in fear at the mech and femme leering down at them.

He would've roared at the two cubs. Telling them to hide and he would find them.

But he'd lost his voice during the fight, a kick to the main windpipe temporarily muting him.

He lost sight of the cubs he had been supposed to raise, just as the seeker mech drew his claws and struck the Leopard cub sending them to the ground with a deep wound to their left back pede.

He'd closed his optics not wanting to hear the sound of his meant to be cubs being brutally attacked.

He hadn't even been able to know the genders.

They'd likely been associated with him and so attacked by the bystanders low enough to strike the clearly defenceless cubs.

But now. Now here was one of them. She'd apparently been patched up but she was likely to be quite heavily scarred thanks to poor work done on her.

He had to say something.

"Calm down young one." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know anything about her or the other cub. Other than he had failed to be there when they needed him.

"Who are you? Answer me!" The demanding and weary type. He could live with that.

"The Cybertronians call me ghost warrior but in truth my designation is Phantom." He said softly to try and calm her down. "And your designation would be?" He asked.

"Tiera. Now leave me alone I need to get to my sister now!" She yelled, followed by another loud crashing sound as she collided with the reinforced bars in front of her cage. Phantom sighed.

"It's nice to meet you Tiera. What's you live cycle been like before this?" He asked. He was curious.

"Why the slagging Pit should I trust you with my backstory?! I only know your designation is Phantom! Nothing the frag else!" She was obviously irritated.

"Because I was created by the Allspark for the soul purpose of raising a Giga tiger of royal blue and black striped armour and a lighter blue Nitrous leopard who I can assume is your sister correct?" He asked. No movement came from the other cell and he knew he had caught her off guard. "I want to know what I missed because of these mechs capturing me before I could even find you. I want to know how my apparent adopted creations survived without me." He explained. He heard something likely his daughter slump to the ground.

"What are you?" She asked him.

"You mean my beast form? Well I do believe I am a Giga Lion. I have white and gold armour but alas I long ago gained this filthy grey armour from all the filth I have been forced to live in these past twenty odd vorns. In all honesty it is one of my few faults I hate getting this dirty. A little is fine but when you're litterally helm to pede in the stuff it gets a little nauseating." He stated. "Reminds me of the time I actually got free long enough to knock a mech into a vat of fermenting waste! I'd been caught soon after but the look of absolute horror was hilarious!" He cheered remembering what had happened.

He was relieved when he heard her burst into laughter. "You pushed him in a what!?" She practically yelled clearly enjoying the image as much as he did.

"A vat of fermenting waste. It was one of the many times I have tried to escape and find you. I wish I'd been more successful. Can you possibly forgive me for my error in not being there for you?" He asked pleadingly hoping he could still make amends with his two daughters.

He could practically hear the face splitting smile on her faceplates.

"Phantom. I and Leona would be honoured for you to consider yourself our sire and us your adopted creations." It was his turn to smile like the unmaker himself. Oh how he wished to just hold both of them and hug them until after even the end of the universe. But the accursed wall get them at bay.

"Where is your sister? Leona?" He had to ask. He needed to know if his other daughter was safe.

But as the breems past by without answer he became more and more alarmed.

"Tiera?" He asked with great urgency not being able to hold his panic. He heard a faint sniff and realized something horrible must off happened.

"He attacked out of nowhere. We'd been enjoying our food and waiting for some friends to visit when he attacked. We tried to fit him off but an explosion knocked me unconscious and left Leona to defend me. I still remember vividly the last thing she sent over the bond… Him stabbing his blade into her chassis. I can barely feel her… I used to be able to sense her. In any part of the jungle but now… there's barely anything! Nothing! White! Blank! Leona! LEONA!" She began to bellow and Phantom's fear peaked.

She was going into spark shock.

"Tiera! Calm down! Tiera stop!" He yelled back pleading with her not to try and do what so many suffers of spark shock tried to do.

Join the one they'd lost in the well of all sparks.

Yes he was distraught at the news. Yes he had an even greater burning passion to offline that silver mech with all the brutality that his kind were able to possess and a thousand times more.

But now he had to get to his daughter.

He didn't even think about transforming into his bipedal form and drawing a large cannon. And he thanked Primus he hadn't used it in a while otherwise the wardens would've taken it offline.

A moment later the wall separating them was gone and he could see her.

Tiera was in her own bipedal form screaming and rocking on her haunches in the corner, her clawed servos other her helm as she shook violently. He wasted no time in drawing her into his powerful embrace and holding her close as he whispered sweet nothings.

Finally the Giga tiger calmed enough for him to look at her properly as she took in his form. She didn't even stare at his missing optic which was now just a socket.

She was a beauty that was for certain, her amber yellow optics were stunning and seemed to glow like as if a small flame burned bright behind the glass. Her dark silver protoform giving her all the correct curves in all the right places. And he was he admitted it slightly surprised when she was only four helms shorter than himself, he did tower over even the Prime after all. She even had the same kind of frame type as his own, double jointed pedes, clawed servos which were armoured like his own with thick metal plating. Like himself she was built for strength.

The moment would've lasted longer had their sensitive audios not picked up the sound of heavily armed guards coming their way. With a defiant growl he whispered for her to transform and the two soon back in beast mode shuffled into the back corner of his cell, just as the guards came into view and saw the damage.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Crankshaft! Damn Giga Lion blew up the dividing wall again! Oh and he's blocked the tiger into the back of the cell! …Looks like we walked into something intimate!" He suddenly growled low and lustfully. He could feel Tiera shiver behind him and knowing that he couldn't reveal his sentience, growled low in his chassis hoping they would get the message that the perverted mechs were not welcome.

"Fine! Have her for now! But one day you beast you're gonna be knocked off your little pedestal at the top. Who knows maybe that femme would give you some strong cubs!" The three mechs which had congregated outside their now joined cells laughed as they looked in at them before they grew serious again.

"Alright at least he didn't get out again. Come on we all know he ain't getting out anytime soon." They left soon after, still chuckling at their wise crack while Phantom was absolutely fuming.

When he got out again they would be the first to go.

"Phantom? I'm…scared." Tiera admitted behind him. Turning to face her, he saw his daughter lying on her front helm up but lowered down and looking at her paws as she retracted and returned her lethal claws. A sign of anxiousness in any big cat.

"Don't be young one. I'll get us out and then we can find your sister and we can hunt down every mech in the underground ring and offline them in nice painful ways." Phantom purred rubbing his scent against hers to make sure all knew that he was her sire and no one was going near her.

"Well sis and I have been plotting ways to offline that spoilt glitch of a Prime. We can use some of them on this lot." Her mood instantly rose and they began talking about all the fun and creative ways in which they could offline the ones who were keeping them prisoner.

* * *

><p>Prowls residence Kaon two joors earlier<p>

Ratchet and Jazz crashed through the front door. Not even bothering with pleasantries as they rushed to the back room. Were the four mechs who had already been in the unit had been trying their hardest to keep Leona online. Prowl surprisingly- although no one was actually paying enough attention to the black and white mech- was the most frantic in helping the femme along with Orion who was working almost as hard to stem the flow of Energon from the wound to her spark chamber.

They were all ripped away by the green medic who had already shifted into his 'patients in life threatening danger first, decency and care to others at around three hundred thousandth.'

Ratchet set to work instantly while Jazz tried to get as much as he could from his friends. The twins wouldn't say anything and the other two only clarified what they already knew. Megatronus had attacked the sisters, Leona was in critical condition and Tiera was MIA.

Not a good situation for any bot.

* * *

><p>One joor later<p>

Ratchet finally left the back room of Prowl's residence using a rag to wipe away some coolant which had collected on his brow. The five other mechs were at their pedes in less than an astrosecond waiting for the news.

"She'll live. But she won't be moving on her own for a while still. Her back pedes will need at least an orn to reset and her spark chamber will take three orns." Ratchet explained to the relief of the other mechs.

"Thank Primus. But now we must locate Tiera." Orion pointed out, worried deeply for the royal blue femme.

The others nodded before Jazz piped up. "The underground rings! Megatronus goes there a lot! Me and the twins here can go down and scope the place! If Tiera's there we'll call you!" Jazz cheered seemingly coming up with an idea. "Besides if any of you mechs go it's bound to raise suspicion. But if we go and find her we'll call you in and Prowl can bust the place with some of his enforcer buddies!" Jazz explained after seeing the looks of complete loss on his friend's faceplates.

"Then I would like to call in an old friend. I believe he would enjoy using his creations on moving targets for a change." Orion grinned as the rest of the group knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Brining Ironhide in would be beneficial and would likely improve our chances greatly. I'm with Orion. Prowl you go call up the mech and your enforcer friends. Tell them that a femmes been kidnapped and you're looking for them now. We move out now!" Jazz cheered after tossing Prowl a phone before grabbing both the twins and darting out the front door. All three eager to start the search for their missing friend.

Prowl sighed, reserved to his fate, before doing as he was told by the shorter mech and called his temporary boss and telling him about the kidnapping, and the description (although not giving anything away) of Tiera and the mech they believed had taken her.

Once that was done they were allowed to see Leona quickly before being sent off to the spare guest rooms which existed within the unit. Prowl stayed a bit longer though looking at her beaten form.

He wouldn't admit it but Leona had found a way to worm herself deep into his spark in very little time. Her overall bubbly yet serious nature was like a calmer version of himself. She was brutal he would admit in her methods but their life style demanded it. That and Leona even with the countless scars which covered her frame, never seemed to be able to lose any of her beauty.

He reached out quickly and gave her servo a squeeze hoping that the femme on the makeshift nest before him would get better. He knew what love was. He might not off been there yet but he knew that one cycle soon it would be.

And in all honesty he didn't even care much what others would think.

The words that had been spoken to them on the way here had shocked him to the very core of his spark.

'What are you doing with that thing?! Let it offline!'

'How could you let that thing into the city? It'll eat our younglings!'

'Should've offlined that thing when I had the chance!'

That last one had almost made him turn and take a closer look at the seeker who had said that. But if he had he would've dropped the prone form of Leona. So instead he had just recorded the mechs voice for later analysis.

It still made his spark pulse madly at the thought of what the sisters had had to go through as cubs. The looks he had seen which were sent at Leona's form had been those of purest murder.

He swore upon his very spark that he wouldn't let them near her. Not Tiera and certainly not his Leona.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushing Orion and possessive Prowl! Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions feel fee to ask we don't bite! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	10. Audio breaker

**Chapter 10! Okay not much to say other than the usual. Leona belongs to me, Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior and Phantom is owned by both of us. We don't own Transformers. Bit more Leona and Prowl bonding and a bit of Tiera and Phantom having a bit of fun with their vocals. Anyway. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ratchet had been scanning Leona once again when he found something strange.

A denatured creator bond rested deep within her spark.

The green medic froze in his tracks. Tiera and Leona had always been under the influence that they had been created orphans… But damage done… It would put any sparkling or cub in this case into the mind-set that they had creators.

He quickly stored the data into his processor for later reference. It seemed his patient was waking up.

"Gah what hit me?" Leona moaned as she tried to sit up, only to be quickly pushed back down by the green medic.

"To be precise a large mech you'd never done wrong to." Ratchet stated as Leona looked up at him with half dimmed optics and widened centres. It was strange and almost cute had it not been for the fact that she was also in a great deal of pain.

He almost jumped out of his armour when the femme cat began screaming in agony. Calling out to Tiera with all her might. And apparently loud enough to wake the dead as even Orion the mech who recharged like a slab of tungsten was woken by Leona's panicked cries.

"Slag!" Ratchet yelled when he rescanned Leona's spark. Her coming online had not been as good as he had hoped.

Leona was going into spark shock.

"Ratchet! What the Pit is going on!" It wasn't Orion to be the drastic one but Prowl who seemed to be in the worst state in seeing the light blue femme writhing on the berth, ripping welds and straining her stiff limbs.

"She's going into spark shock!" Ratchet yelled back. He knew the only real way for a mech or femme in spark shock to get out of it were if a bot they were comfortable around the most was able to be within close proximity. The spark would recognise the calming figure and in turn calm as well.

It seemed Prowl had read his processor because the screaming suddenly stopped.

And there lying on the berth like he had dived on it-which he had- was Prowl holding the shaking femme to his chassis were she buried her helm deep into his armour as far as it would give.

"Shh, shh it's okay Leona. It's okay. We'll get Tiera back. I swear upon my spark we will." Prowl muttered as he held her close.

Ratchet and Orion stood there in shock at the sight before them. Prowl. The stoic and stiff as an ancient's hip joint, mech was comforting a femme.

And not just 'we'll get you safe.' But the 'I'll never let anything touch you ever again' vibe.

In all honesty it truly did scare them.

They weren't able to ponder it a moment later as a moment later Prowl was off the berth and Leona was back in recharge.

"Err did that just happen?" Orion asked his older friend. Ratchet just sighed in resignation, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He was getting too old for this slag.

"I'm not sure Orion. And I'm as sure as my spark beats I don't want to find out."

* * *

><p>Underground<p>

"Dude this place is massive! How in the name of Primus are we supposed to find Tiera?" Sideswipe whisper yelled to Sunstreaker as he, his twin and Jazz walked through the crush of spectators all waiting for a tournament to start.

"We listen." Was Jazz's simple response as they continued on leaving the red and yellow mechs confused but undeterred and so the twins followed behind their shorter silver friend. Tiera was like a big little sister to them along with Leona. Pit the sisters had warded off Ratchet a few times when they'd pranked him!

They came to a stop suddenly as Jazz quirked his helm to the side lifting on of his audios higher.

"Huh?" The twins asked in unison but Jazz ignored them too focused on the conversation he'd picked up.

"Mech I can't believe that Megatronus actually caught that thing! I mean it's gonna be the next Phantom! I can tell my fear has already spiked!" One mech exclaimed as he armed himself with two large blades which connected to his wrists.

"I know. Having one monster was bad enough. Now we've got a second equally dangerous creature to worry about… How long until you think they'll bust out?" His companion asked as he placed a shoulder mounted cannon on each shoulder. It was at this moment that Jazz knew exactly what they were talking about. They were gladiators and they were going up against Tiera. And apparently something else called Phantom.

Not good.

"She's here. But we don't have much time. Get Prowl on the horn. It's time to bust this operation." Jazz growled low so only the twins could hear. The terror twins looked to one another with a stern look shared between them. Sunstreaker contacted Prowl and delivered the Co-ordinates.

Orion had already fetched Ironhide and had told the gruff mech that all would be explained once the sisters reunited.

Something they knew needed to happen.

From what Ratchet had found the sisters sparks needed one another immensely, their lack of any other bond for the entirety of their live cycles had left their sparks in constant need of one anothers support, separation for too long would lead to spark attacks which would quickly worsen until their sparks offlined prematurely from the stress. A dangerous condition at the best of times.

And now it was the worst of times.

The call was made. All they needed to do now was find the larger sisters exact location.

And that's when they heard the all too familiar pre-roar. Tiera had caught scent of them and was going to give them advantage.

Jazz spun on the twins who had equally widened optics. "Offline your audios!" He whisper yelled as he shut his down along with the twins. They'd all been deafened for a good four cycles after the sisters had used their quietest roar.

And Pit by the volume of that rumble Tiera wasn't going to hold anything back!

Then it came, the massive soundwave blasted through the underground chamber the three where in the volume shaking the walls, floor and ceiling and making large quantities of dust crumble to the ground.

What neither of the three mechs knew though was it wasn't just Tiera but Phantom as well who was producing an even louder and lower roar which was acting like a replacement for Leona's own audio breaker.

Finally it ended and there was chaos.

Mechs and femmes alike were screaming as loud as they could, trying to hear their own voices but even if they did it was all drowned out. Not one of them had been expecting it leaving the only ones with working audios being Jazz and the twins.

"Come on!" Jazz yelled over the din which those around them were causing. The twins nodded and followed quickly behind having followed the direction the pre-roar had come from and into the holding area.

The further the three went the darker and more distressing the hallways became. Finally the clamour of the public area dimmed and the three were able to think again.

Sideswipe had only just opened his mouth to speak when the form of an unconscious guard came into view. Energon pooling from his blown audios. It seemed like this mech had not been as lucky as they had in Tiera's little calling.

"Ouch. Just ouch." Jazz winced before continuing on.

They had just turned a corner when they saw Tiera's tail hanging limply out from between two bars.

"Tiera! Primus we were so worried about you femme. Leona's even in a bad way without you!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exclaimed at the same time as they rushed over but froze dead in their tracks when they saw what was inside.

Jazz curious peaked inside and felt his spark skip a beat. 'Wow that's a big Giga lion' He thought as he saw the mainly grey/white and gold lion go into a protective stance barring view of the slumped over form of their friend.

The Lion continued to growl dangerously at the three catching the attention of Tiera. Who after seeing who it was that her companion was growling at did not hesitate to scramble under the larger and almost go vertical against the bars.

"Guys! You came! Is Leona okay? I can barely feel her! And damn it to the pits themselves does it hurt!" Tiera shot off not giving the three time response. At least until the lion placed a large paw onto her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Enough my creation let the mechs answer your question first. And I do trust they are friends of yours by your reaction?" He asked Tiera.

All three mechs froze stiff. 'Creation?' went through all their processors. This Giga lion couldn't possibly be?

"Yup sire! These are some good friends of me and Leona. Their designations are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- those are the twins- and the little munchkin here is Jazz." Tiera said smirking at the indignant look she was receiving.

"Hey I ain't that short!" He exclaimed. But he knew it was true he barely made it up to Tiera's abdomen. He really did hate being so short sometimes but he would never admit it. Allowed him to blend into the crowd more.

"Err Jazz your shorter than Leona and the twins here so you're the shortest of everyone I know other than that Arcee femme. But she's pretty short anyway."

Finally Sunstreaker decided to put his opinion into the situation. "Tiera? Quick question but why did you just call the Giga lion your sire and why in the name of Primus are you acting so buddy-buddy?"

"Simple question Sunny my mech. Not so simple and answer. But to try and make it simple enough to be brief. Phantom here was created by the Allspark especially to raise me and Leona. But he was captured before he could find us. He's been here the whole time and thought me and sis had been offlined in the streets." Tiera explained. When she finished all three mechs were switching their sights from the two on the opposite side of the bars.

"You're serious?" Sideswipe asked receiving a stern nod from Tiera.

"If I wasn't then his comfort wouldn't off gotten me through spark shock." Tiera explained in a no joking tone which actually reminded them a Pit a lot like Prowl.

"Okay we believe you. Now time to call in the cavalry and bust this joint!" Jazz cheered as he pulled out a small com-link. Tiera looked back at Phantom and grinned like the unmaker himself. Phantom actually shuddered slightly. Tiera looked like she'd been secretly planning the mass homicide of every mech and femme who participated in the underground rings for the last while.

"Ready for one more fight? Cause I am and this is personal." Tiera growled low and venomously as the twins hacked the dual cell they were in and allowed the bars to retract. Tiera stepped out first her poorly done patches making it harder to move by a large degree.

It was at that moment that Jazz once again sub-spaced the com-link device, a slag eating grin on his faceplates as he looked to the other four.

"Ironhide brought some friends." Was all he said. Tiera was about to ask who Ironhide was when the ground shook with a barrage of massive explosion.

'Oh' Tiera mouthed before grinning at her friends and transforming if not stiffly, into her bipedal form along with Phantom close behind.

The three mechs had to crane their necks quite away up before they could see the bearded face of the seasoned fighter and if his frame didn't scream intimidation they weren't sure what would!

"Well then gentlemechs I do believe it is time for me to give my thanks to my hosts for keeping me from my daughters these past twenty vorns." Phantom declared in a low growl which sent shivers down the back struts of all thosearound him including Tiera. But all it did was rile up the femme cat even more.

Claws extended to their furthest length she gestured down the corridor with her tail her anxiousness getting the better of her in her desire to be back with her sister. "Well I don't know about you guys but I want out of this pit spawn of a hotel and back to Leona!" She didn't wait any longer before charging down the corridor Phantom and the rest of the mechs following not far behind.

They charged forward. The sounds off blaster fire and shouting not far ahead. A battle was raging and it was only making the two predatory cat's energon pump faster. The thrill of the hunt had over taken them and soon enough their claws would be once again stained with the energon of fallen foes.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed, any questions don't be afraid to ask we will happily answer them for you. Next chapter... I'm not going to spoil it. Now see you when I next update!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	11. Father daughter bonding moment

**And here's chapter 11. Once again, this story is co-written by myself and Dragonriderwarrior, Leona belongs to me while Tiera is owned by Dragon. Phantom is owned by both of us in joint ownership. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Not much else to say so, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The upper layers of the underground were in chaos. The still deaf crowd was fighting back against the enforcers with an almost constant barrage of blaster fire whilst the enforcers although being the smaller group held their own having more effective Taser weapons and other such suppression weapons.

But that didn't stop either of the two cats from having some 'fun'.

Tiera moved first, running forwards in her beast form, she was quick to attack a medium sized seeker, with a swift drop kick she had him pinned, a feral snarl on her faceplates as the mech whimpered below her. It only added fuel to the fire.

In one swift motion the mech had lost his helm.

Phantom had seen the whole thing whilst he himself had been attacking two heavily armed guards with all the ferocity of a pissed off sire. These two were two of the guards who had cracked that sick joke about him and his daughter and he was keeping his promise of offlining them both.

It was also at that moment that he spotted the silver mech who had brought his daughter in. Aiming a very large cannon at his daughters spark.

Not. On. His. Spark.

Without warning Phantom pounced at the silver mech receiving a cry of outrage and surprise as he sent their two forms skidding across the ground, him on top of the mech and already clawing and biting the mech with all his worth, all the while the spiked end of his tail struck out at those around him, cutting main energon lines and rendering a large portion of those around him incapacitated. Or offline if you wanted to be technical. Whatever powered your star ship.

Hearing the commotion Tiera looks towards the two struggling mechs only to see a seeker with tan silver armour sneaking closer from the front, dagger ready.

"Phantom!" Tiera yelled in her beast tongue, with one powerful leap she'd soared over the two tussling mechs and landed on the seeker. The seeker gave a panicked cry then smirked.

Tiera had been moments away from ending the seeker when something sharp and serrated pieced her underbelly and into her tanks. With a pained gasp she looked down at the blade and the servo holding it. The longer she looked the lower the growl she produced and the more rage which built up inside. She'd felt Leona's confusion and worry earlier so had had to close the bond off during the battle and was now relieved she'd done that. Leona didn't need to worry right now she could tell the smaller sister needed to heal.

Raising her helm back to look at the seeker she could see the worry begin to form on his faceplates as Tiera took on her infamous grin. "Next time you won't be so lucky." She muttered in standard Cybertronian making the seekers optics widen even further.

A moment later she'd removed the dagger with her tail and stabbed him through the abdomen with it.

"Tiera!" Phantom bellowed. The silver mech was laying beneath him unconscious allowing him to see what had happened to his daughter. The wound was leaking energon heavily and he could see her growing faint. Shifting into his bipedal form he picked up her unsteady form and urged her to switch into her bipedal form to make it easier to carry her. Tiera let out a pained moan but did as told shifting into her bipedal form, she allowed Phantom to carry her over to the side of the underground cavern were there was a small group of Kaonian enforcers.

The moment he came into sight of the group Tasers were aimed at him. But instead of acting violently he just gestures down at Tiera. Their optics widen and they allow him to join them behind a large piece of rubble which they were using as a shield.

A praxian enforcer rushed over to them and knelt down with Phantom to examine the deep wound. Worry was clear to see in his optics as he looked up at Phantom. "I know a medic who can help her come on. The others can handle this." He said pointing towards a group of mechs who were shooting into the crowd with none too small cannons. The most prominent being a large black mech whose massive cannons were delivering round after round of heavy artillery, at times blowing mechs and femmes apart with the force. Phantom nodded and followed the enforcer out of the main exit.

In the process catching the attention of a royal blue with red decaled mech. "Tiera!" He yelled as he ran over to the injured femme's side looking at the injury with great worry. Phantom's optic ridge rose some as he looked at the mech he seemed to be quite a bit more worried about his daughter than the other- the enforcer did still care quite a lot, like a close friend would but this mech just seemed to have fear and worry flowing off him in rivers- The mech looked up at him and his optics widened considerably. He was about to say something when Tiera's optics widened and she smiled at the mech.

"It's okay Orion. Phantoms my sire." Once she finished her optics fluttered back shut and she fell unconscious. The mech-Orion- seemed taken aback by her statement but didn't push it further gesturing with his servo with a silent 'follow me' intone. Phantom nodded and soon enough the three mechs were running out from the main exit of the underground rings and out onto the streets of Kaon.

Phantom didn't even bother to look to see what had changed too busy running behind the two smaller mechs towards Pit knew were.

* * *

><p>Four cycles later<p>

Tiera's optics flickered on slowly her helm was pounding and the pain in her tanks was doing nothing to help with her mood.

"Well good cycle to you to sister." The mocking tone of her sister came to her. Wait her sister?

"Leona!" Tiera cheered happily as she leapt at the berth ridden femme pulling the other into a crushing hug.

"Tiera! Can't vent!" Leona cried the welds on her frame complaining with the sudden movement. Tiera released her quickly and settled back onto her berth. It was at point she noticed the blue helm at her pedes resting on its side and the rest of the frame sprawled out onto the floor behind.

Leona saw her sister questioning look and chuckled. "He hasn't moved since they were allowed in to see you after you got patched up." A sly smirk then formed on Leona's faceplates. "I think he like likes you." Leona purred grinning like a turbo fox at the sudden rush of energon to her sisters cheek plates. The bond held no secrets and Leona was soon enough in a fit of giggles, having to keep herself at bay so not to aggravate her spark chamber any more than it already was. In all honesty it hurt like a glitch but Leona didn't care really, she was with Tiera so she was happy enough.

Tiera growled and swatted her sister over the back of her helm muttering something incoherent about a 'smart aft'.

Leona just chuckled before rubbing the back of her helm awkwardly. "I met sire." She muttered her claws shifting partially. "It's a bit much to comprehend."

Tiera looked over towards Leona she could feel over the bond her sisters shock and reluctance over the new development. "Leo" Tiera began using the rarely spoken nicknames they gave one another.

"Tia." Leona responded. Tiera sighed and rubbed a clawed servo down her faceplates.

"He's a really okay mech Leona. He's our sire and I don't know how I know but I know we both already accept him in our sparks. Your processors just trying to work it out. You never were the accepting everything type you know." Tiera chuckled at the last part remembering how Leona had glitched at the sight of two leopard slugs mating.

That was one for the record books in how fast she went down.

Leona didn't comment however to interested in the door which had just slid open along with the black and white mech who had just walked in. "Prowl." Leona nodded in greeting receiving a similar greeting from the mech. It did not go unnoticed by Tiera the small yet warm smile the Praxian gave her sister when he saw her.

Something she did not ignore and happily made it known to her sister. She had to hold back a chuckle when Leona flushed a nice bright blue.

Sometimes revenge was a dish served piping hot.

Prowl cleared his throat cables catching the sisters attention away from their teasing off one another. They turned to him just as he noticed Orion recharging at the end of Tiera's berth.

"He still hasn't moved has he?" He asked more as a statement to Leona who shook her helm.

"When he isn't recharging he's watching her constantly waiting for her to wake up and now she is." Leona explained with a shrug making Tiera's cheek plates flash a bright blue to rival her sisters armour.

Prowl nodded looking between the two sisters before pulling up a seat to the end of both berths, be careful not to wake the recharging mech. "Now I must speak with you about the trial." He began only for Tiera to look at Prowl in shock.

"Trial?! What the slag we do?!" She demanded looking at Prowl with a scathing glare which actually made the normally stoic mech shuffle uncomfortably under the gaze amber yellow gaze.

"No you're not in trouble. The silver mech who took you, Megatronus- Orion's ex-friend- Is to be put on trial for being one of the ringleaders of the underground gladiatorial pits- what he dropped you in Tiera- The problem is the severity of the case has resulted in you having to be revealed to the public. Well not yet. The high council is demanding your presence at the trial to stand testament against Megatronus. This means you'll have to reveal yourselves to the public as sentient femmes. I know this is likely to make you uncomfortable but it should also help clear your names when it came to the disappearances in the jungles. And Leona before you say anything I have already rechecked our laws and seeing as you were threatened by their presence and it was necessary for survival you are legally excused for your cannibalistic ways." Prowl explained. Tiera sat there in shock whilst Leona just sighed having being told about this situation two cycles ago.

"Is that Sentinel glitch still going to be there?" Leona asked hoping and praying to Primus she and her sister would not have to put up with the pompous glitch.

"Unfortunatly yes."

"SLAGGING PIT!"

"For once sister I completely agree with you. Well it was inevitable."

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it!<strong> **Things are starting to heat up now. Hope you all enjoyed, if you have any questions feel free to ask either me or Dragon, well that's all for now. See yah next time!**

**Moon+Dragon**


	12. Giga Lion at the wheel

**Just a little filler, and a bit of slight fluff and other stuff. Not much to say other than the usual, Leona belongs to me and Tiera belongs to Dragonriderwarrior, Phantom is owned by both of us. Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The sisters had been cleared from med-bay only a few joors ago and they were already on the transport to the Iacon hall of Justice. Leona of course was panicking from her fear of flying and Tiera was twitchier then a peat hog in a slaughter house. Those around them noticed this and soon enough Orion had placed a reassuring servo on Tiera while Prowl had somehow managed to get Leona to sit next to him so he could distract her with eating a few data pads he had brought with him. He seemed to be burning through the things as Leona continued to learn more about the world.

With a small burp Leona had swallowed the last of the ones she could eat and looked over at Prowl with a thankful smile. "Thanks Prowl." Leona quickly ducked her helm to hide the faint blush which had formed on her cheek plates. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she really did like Prowl. He was a lot like her with how he acted and responded to situations and just had an aura that she couldn't help but find comfort in.

Prowl smiled back at Leona secretly, the more time he spent with the blue splotched femme the more he found himself comforted by her company, he was still uptight and stoic but he would happily let the odd smile loose for her to see. He knew she was afraid of flying and after seeing her begin to panic again had wanted to help her before it got too bad, hence forth allowing her to devour seven of his data pads.

Orion and Tiera had themselves started their own conversation on their beliefs. Jazz sitting next to Orion and opposite Prowl could only smirk and talk to the terror twins about what he had discovered, and in the process learning another interesting morsel from the twins themselves.

"_I'm telling yah Prowlers got a thing for Leo and Orion's got a thing for Tia!"_ Jazz exclaimed happily seeing both mechs find their possible matches.

"_If they hurt either their dealing with us!"_ Sunstreaker growled glaring at the two mechs. Jazz actually balked for a few moments before giving the two a slag eating grin. They were sitting at the back end of the medium sized transport which was holding everyone. Ratchet sat to their left and Ironhide sat on their right having been filled in on the sister's situation. He was actually already warming to the sisters. Other than the fact that they were a _little_ brutal they were actually kind sparks, this was completely fine for the colossal black mech.

Phantom was up front next to the pilot who had rightly thrown a fit when he saw the sisters and Giga lion clamber on board.

"_Don't tell me you two see um as siblings do you?"_ Jazz asked mockingly receiving curt nods from both mechs.

"_We can't help but feel linked to them Jazz. They went through even worse than us. You can't see the full damage like we can. They're still twitchy around new bots even if they know they won't hurt them. You saw Leona's reaction to Ironhide when he came into med-bay after Tiera had been brought in. She was already on the fritz from Phantom. Old Iron aft almost lost his fragging helm to that tail of hers!"_ Sideswipe explained getting cheerier and cheerier the further on he went on remembering the look on the black mechs faceplates when Leona had almost cut his helm clean off.

Instead he'd moved back just in time for her tail to miss and carve through a column which held up the ceiling like it was liquid energon.

Thankfully not bringing the building down on top of them. It certainly unnerved the black mech heavily though. And for all the understandable reasons.

"_They are like sisters to us. They may be like Prowl and Orion but they're also a lot like us. Weary and violent. Leona is cooler and more collected when it comes to logical stuff but has a hard time with anything illogical while Tiera's like a femme Orion, did you see what happened when they got into a debate about the disadvantages of high grade? Tiera'd never even heard of the stuff before servo!"_ Sunstreaker stated afterwards remembering the heated debated. It had lasted three joors and ended up with the two passing out from exhaustion. When they woke back up they burst into a fit of laughter at the same time and apologised for the things they had said.

"_Can't lie to you there mechs they're like a mix of you, Orion and Prowl but there's something else. Youngling youth. It's kind of processor blowing really. They had to do be, well them, in the jungles and yet they act like younglings most of the time, like they never needed to grow up."_ Jazz stated remembering the edge they gave the twins when it came to planning pranks.

Although he had to admit Ratchet speaking with a high pitched voice was hilarious when added with a vulgar little tune playing with his every move.

Pit had that been hilarious!

"Alright mechs and femmes! Seeing as the pilot's gone and fainted I'll be taking the wheel on landing! Oh and Leona don't worry! I'm not being shot at so this'll be a better landing then the one I had when I tried to escape one… He-he that was a lot of offline frames." The voice of Phantom came from the front making everyone's optics widen when the message fully translated in their helms.

The pilot was unconscious and a Giga lion was flying the transport.

Everyone's attention was drawn away when Leona gave a shrill squeak before her optics rolled back into her helm and she passed out on Prowls lap. Said enforcers cheeks then flushed a very bright blue as Leona snuggled close in her passed out state seeking the warmth he clearly provided.

It was Tiera who spoke first loud enough to be heard by their temporary pilot. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?!" She asked her own worry starting to form.

"Kind of." Came the bashful reply as the nose of the transport started to dip. "Now can someone tell be why this place doesn't have a horizontal landing pad?"

No one moved a cable.

"Vertical landing pad? On the Iacon hall of Justice?!" Jazz exclaimed. Orion's optics widened further as he made a mad dash for the cockpit.

"Phantom! That's not a landing pad! Watch out! Brace! Brace! Brace!" Orion yelled.

Moments later everyone was either screaming of clutching something solid (Or Ironhide if you were the twins and Ratchet seeing as he wasn't going anywhere). Prowl had curled around Leona and Tiera had somehow trapped Jazz in her hold.

With a loud screeching/crashing sound the transport came to a jarring halt.

Thankfully still the right way up.

"Next time… Phantom. You tell someone before steering towards a wall!" They heard Orion exclaim up front.

"Hey I landed us didn't I? And look I didn't offline anyone either!" Phantom returned as the two walked into the back a prideful smirk on his faceplates.

Phantom was looking proud of himself while Orion looked like he'd just lost ten vorns of his life cycle.

"Gah. Please tell me that it's over." Tiera groaned as she unfurled from around Jazz who looked like a ball he'd been so compressed by Tiera. Leona was still passed out in Prowl's arms while the rest of the small group were all in a pile at the back. Ironhide's left pede being the only thing visible of the mech under the mass of different colours.

"Yes Tiera it is." Orion sighed as he walked over to the mound of groaning limbs which was the twins, Ratchet and Ironhide.

"What! At least we aren't on fire!" Phantom exclaimed as he walked over to Leona and Prowl before prying the blue Nitrous leopard from her spot in the enforcer's arms.

And then dropped her.

"YAH!" Leona yelled as she righted herself mid drop, landing on her pedes. "What was that for?!" She exclaimed as she pulled her claws out from the ground which they had happily sunk into.

"Just checking your gyroscope was still in tip-top condition." Phantom declared warmly as he rubbed his larger helm against hers, purring slightly. Tiera just rolled her optics as she moved to the back of the transport. Which didn't open.

The larger of the two sisters let out a low growl as she looked back at the others. "Which clown locked the door?" Her voice was almost dripping venom from the prospect of being trapped in the small space. She did not want to be in such a small space for any longer than necessary.

Orion smiled warmly at her as he walked up to the keypad which opened and closed the door. Typing in the code the door quickly slid open and a gang plank deployed, Tiera gave him an only partially annoyed glare, not being exactly happy on being stood up.

Nope not happy.

They soon all left the transport and looked around at where they had landed.

Somehow they'd been able to land in the middle of a quiet street only a few breems from the Iacon hall of Justice. Leona let out a deep vent as she turned to the rest of the rag-tag group. "Alright everyone. It's not much further now. Once this whole debacle is over me, Tiera and Phantom will be heading into the jungle for some peace and quiet. Before you worry Orion with have multiple secondary homes we can live in. To be truthful that old tree was getting a bit hard to keep clean so we were planning for a move anyway." Leona explained before spinning on the front of her pedes and walking towards the great hall which was their destination. Her strides quick and calculated while her tail swished behind her. Tiera soon followed after, with the rest of the group on their heels. Phantom starting up a talk with Ratchet about the finer points of raising two adolescent acting adult big cats. To which both sisters rolled their optics in unison

But deciding not to make a comment the sisters and the rest of the group continued on. Leaving the pilot to recover and do what he wished with his transport.

None of them knowing what was truly about to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it just a little filler like I said before, hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions feel free to ask either me or Dragon. Thanks for reading and see you next time!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	13. Step into the spotlight

**And we've finally made it to the trial, and the beginning of one of the darkest times in Cybertrons history. Once again this story is a co write by myself and Dragonriderwarrior, Leona belongs to me and Tiera belongs to Dragon, Phantom belongs in joint ownership to both of us, everything else belongs to Hasbro, so without further chatter from me on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

They were all looking at them. The sisters and Phantom had reverted to their beast forms to feel a bit more comfortable, only to end up having to be gawked at like they were during their brief time at the Zoo.

The hall was massive and held at least a hundred mechs and femmes. All of whom playing jury, the judge himself was one of the leaders of the council who stared down at the energy cage in which Megatronus stood. The sisters and the rest of their group sat on the other side of the judge's gaze.

All were waiting to begin.

"Today we charge the mech Megatronus for his crimes of kidnapping Tiera of the Felina sisters and working in the illegal underground rings of Kaon." The judges voice bellowed out. He was a large mech with a silver colour to his armour which seemed to have been polished till it glowed.

All nodded as the court case rolled on. Finally it was the sisters time to bare witness. Leona was called up first. Rising from where she had laid on the ground and onto her four clawed pedes, she walked calmly to the witness box. There was a rise in mutterings and murmurs. Many of which were caught upon the three cats more sensitive audios.

"But it's a Nitrous leopard. Who cares about what happens to one. It's not like they're endangered." Oh how wrong that statement was if you looked at the black market.

"Dumb beast if you ask me."

"Ugh I'm not going near that thing. It's probably covered in deadly viruses."

They continued of that level until she reached the witness box. She gave a smug grin towards Megatronus, who looked like he wanted to skin her alive. Without waiting for a further prompt she began her transformation sequence.

There was collective gasp as her optics onlined and she turned to the crowed, her arms spread wide. "I'm a beast am I? Well then, that makes you lot civilised pompous beings who don't care about anything other than themselves. Now, to begin. My name is Leona of the Felina sisters, and sister to Tiera of the Felina sisters. We were created twenty two vorns ago by the Allspark and deposited in the streets of Kaon. We at the time were often brutally attacked and as you can see from both I and my sister we did not live without our fair share of marring wounds. At aged three orns we fled Kaon and started a new life in the jungles of Kaon. We lived happily from then on, living off what we killed and we worked as a well-kept team. However our peace was disrupted when just over two orns ago we were captured and brought to Iacon Central Zoo." There was a rise in murmurs at that point but neither sister paid much attention. "That is where we met Orion Pax here. Who after realising we were sentient and had been taken there against out will, freed us. With the help of some of his friends we were able to return to our home in the jungles. We have become good friends with these mechs over that time. But once again we were denied peace once again." Leona paused for a moment collecting her thoughts on what had happened. A ghost pain came from her chassis where the blade had grazed her spark chamber.

"We had been enjoying our most recent kill when this mech." She pointed at Megatronus. "Attacked us from above. We'd not expected the attack and were quickly overwhelmed. As much as it pains me to admit it. By the end of the fight I'd been left badly wounded and my sister Tiera as you know was taken from me by Megatronus." She finished. She then walked back over to the witness box and settled down next to her sister and Phantom, who gave her a reassuring nudge.

It continued on like this for some time. Tiera recalling what had happened after the attack, Phantom speaking of his purpose to protect the sisters and how he was denied that by being held captive as a gladiator, Ratchet and his medical scans to show they had been truthful about their injuries, and finally Orion who spoke of how Megatronus had reacted in his office.

Finally it was Megatronus' turn.

The silver gladiator cleared his throat before beginning.

"In the beginning," said Megatronus, "I had no name."

"None of us did. We spoke to each other, down in the mines and the smelters, by electronic signature. We indicated each other by function. We assigned each other nicknames. I was D-16, named for the sector of the mine where I conducted demolition operations. And then I saw my first match in the gladiator pits."

"That is where I first learned how life was for the lower castes that none of you ever take a nanoklik to consider. Each Cybertronian in that balcony has seen more Cybertronians die himself than the total of you in the rest of the gallery. Our lives are worthless!"

"Until we decided we had worth. We, the lower castes. We, the bots who die in subsurface mills and factories creating all of the things that you up here take for granted. We learned that we were individuals by facing off against each other in the gladiator pits in Slaughter City and Kaon, and how did we know we were individuals?"

"We knew we were individuals because as we killed our opponents in the ring, we saw in their deaths the realization that they were individuals. And so we knew we were, too. In killing, we understood life. In being the most disposable of commodities—a gladiator, whose remains are thrown into the junkpile to be picked over and scavenged, the healthy pieces sold off to brokers in Iacon and Crystal City—in being disposable, we discovered that we had value. Someone would pay us for what we did. Someone would cheer when we killed, and roar in anger when we died.

"So if our lives had worth—even to others just as worthless as we were—then we had the right to names,"

"As time passed I was given freedom and developed a close friendship with Orion Pax. As the vorns went by I continued my work in the pits, but I also at that time saw the great corruption which surrounded us of the lower castes. As time has passed I along with many others developed great dislike for the corrupt who led us. It was in one of my rages that as has already been stated I attacked the sisters and took the stronger of the two to become a fighter in the underground. I must admit I had felt a burning betrayal by how Orion saw them as such close friends over myself. But now I do not regret it. These beats." He pointed towards the three cats. "Are nothing poor than their base coding. They happily attacked without remorse, and I know for a fact that they have on multiple accounts have cannibalised our kind. Their own kind." Megatronus sent a look of death to the sisters who sent one back just the same.

Prowl then rose to his pedes as the muttering increased. Clearing his throat cables and gaining all in the room's attention. "That may be true. However I have recently looked into that fact and after cross referencing the conditions in which the sisters lived in I have found that acts of cannibalism when defending their home and so they may survive are not actually illegal. Add to the fact that in more recent times the sisters have been threatened multiple times, along with dwindling food supply due to our own bush meat trade, it is perfectly acceptable for the sisters to of had to cannibalise those who fell victim to them." With that said he sat down, wanting to show her thanks to the black and white enforcer Leona lifted her helm up and nuzzled his palm, purring quietly.

Prowl smiled slightly and lifted his hand to stroke the top of her helm, Leona's purrs increased then enjoying the fact he was getting one of those truly hard to reach spots.

Orion then rose to his pedes and addressed the judge and the jury who actually consisted of most of the high council.

This was a high class case after all and they wanted to see the sisters and Phantom for themselves.

"Fellow Cybertronians, members of the Council, hear me. Megatronus speaks harshly but true, my vouching for him does not mean he is not guilty for attacking the sisters however the point he has addressed must be looked into. He has seen the truth of life for many Cybertronians whose lives are all too often invisible, and if he is angry, it is anger born of love for an ideal and Spark-deep pain at our failure of that ideal." Orion began. Leona and Tiera stole a look at one another their bond was full of worry. Orion was correct. Cybertron was falling apart and it needed to be fixed.

"The recent attack on the sisters were savage and inexcusable—yet they were only symptoms. The unrest spreading across Cybertron will not stop with these simple attacks because it is the natural expression of a people who for too long have been held in check, their potential forever unrealized because of the false constraints of caste and Guild." The sisters looked to one another once again and then to the jury and crowd. Orion had captivated them and they were listening to him fully now.

"It is natural for a being born with Spark to know that it should be free. And it is natural that Cybertronians, who are born to change from one form to another, should want to be able to change their roles within Cybertronian society as a whole. If castes and Guilds fight change, they fight our own nature—and the nature of Cybertron itself. The absence of change is not stability. It is entropy. Only dead things stay the same."

"No Cybertronian is simply the mechanical sum of his parts. From…" He paused collecting his thoughts much like what Leona had done previously.

"From the smallest Minicon to the mightiest combiner, from the simplest data processor to the scientists who teach us the laws of the universe, each of us contains a living Spark that makes us who we are, not simply what we are. The Spark within us awakens us to the possibility of freedom. It makes us alive to the idea that we might choose what we shall become—as each of you did, Councillors, Jury and Judge. Why should we not? One bot's freedom can never be given or taken away by another. This goes against the very nature of the Spark, the very nature of Cybertron itself."

"In the past, in times of great need, noble Cybertronians rose to become Prime and lead our civilization out of crisis. Most recently, Sentinel Prime—once one of this chamber's honourable Elite Guard—united all Cybertronians against a dire threat. High Councillors fought alongside smelters and data clerks then, to drive off an invader. What did this invader want? To enslave us, to turn us into property, to deprive us of our fundamental Spark-given right of self-determination. Have we driven the Quintessons off only to enslave ourselves by caste and Guild? And will we crush this new movement toward freedom, sacrificing freedom for order? I say no. Order achieved through force can never be a true peace. There can be no true peace through tyranny."

"The time has come for all Cybertronians to be united again, and I say we need a new Prime to unite us. We do not need a Prime who moves us as if we were parts of a great machine, who demands that we be drones and slaves as the price of a peace that is only stasis. The Guildmasters and Keepers of the Castes do that more than adequately, and look where they have gotten us. Cybertron needs a leader of the free, a Prime who recognizes that all Cybertronians are autonomous robots, owned by no one but themselves, masters of their own fates."

"I will say it again. Autonomous robots!" Spurred by his words Leona and Tiera rose to their pedes and let out joint roars of agreement, shaking the ground slightly. When it was done both settled back down and looked at Orion. He gave a thankful smile to the two.

"We will remember this moment, in this Justice Chamber, as the moment where free robots broke the welds of oppression that had taken the beauty of the Spark away from us. We are all autonomous robots today—Autobots, if we need a name to rally around—and we Autobots declare that a Spark once freed will never again stand to be oppressed.

"You must choose a new Prime today. Choose well, for a Prime might either lead Cybertron to a new golden era in our history, or stand by as the dark energies of anger and resentment explode into planet-wide chaos and war."

The hall was dead quite as they looked upon Orion in awe. Sentinel Prime had not given such a speech in millennia and here was a data clerk speaking with the wisdom of the ancients, and yet barely knowing more than any other bot.

A single clap broke the silence, soon followed by the rest of the hall quickly exploding into an uproar of cheers. Megatronus stood stunned as he looked at Orion, but a scowl quickly formed upon his faceplates. He would get even upon Orion. Oh he would.

"Autobots!" Tiera yelled as she transformed back into her bipedal form and hugged Orion around the chassis purring happily. "Damn Orion! I didn't know you could speak like that!" She giggled.

Leona looked over to Prowl who then looked at her with a small warm smile. "I do believe we've one this case." He answered her unasked question. Leona smiled before shifting into bipedal mode. She wasn't sure why she did it, but before the black and white enforcer could react she leant down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His faceplates flashed a brilliant blue as he regarded her.

"That's for finding that loop hole." She clarified before walking over to where Tiera and Orion stood, so she may help Phantom remove their sister. She'd become a bit clingy. And all the way wondering why her spark had just picked up its pace a bit.

Jazz chuckled from where he sat beside Prowl. The black and white mech had a steady blush forming on his faceplates. "Careful mech, you glitch now and you'll miss the verdict." He pointed to the now empty jury stand, showing the jury was out and deciding the fate of Megatronus.

A joor had passed and the jury was still out, Tiera had been coaxed of Orion and had sat back down in her beast form next to her sister, Prowl's blush had depleted but he still cast the odd glance at Leona, and each time his spark picked up a bit.

Finally the jury returned. Smiling? The small group looked at one another in confusion. Before they could contemplate further however a large teal green and silver mech rose, clearing his throat cables as he looked out at the rest of the congregation.

"We the jury find Megatronus, guilty of his attacks upon the Felina sisters, as well as the unlawful imprisonment of Phantom." He declared. But something told the group he wasn't finished.

"We have also, after seeking wisdom from the great Alpha Trion. Discovered the next Prime to rule Cybertron." There was a collective gasp.

And then a furious yell.

"WHAT!" All turned to the standing and furious for of Sentinel Prime, the elderly mech looked upon the jury with pure hatred. "My spark still beats and so I am to remain Prime! Not some weakling!" He bellowed. Leona and Tiera's audios pulled back with joint snarls on their faceplates, oh the possibilities of how they could end that mech. Prowl and Orion exchanged worried glances towards the two femme cats between them. Acting quickly they placed their servos on the now growling sisters shoulders giving them silent support.

They stilled but both were looking at the mech with glares which could curdle energon,

"That is the thing Sentinel Prime. Orion Pax's words have reached us like yours could never. Your ideals have been leading Cybertron in revolt and revolution with your disregard of those who are not of similar social standing. And so after commune with the heads of the council we have decided that your successor… Is the very mech Orion Pax."

Nothing moved, nothing even vented, and every optic was locked upon the teal green mech in shock and a lot of 'what the frag?'.

"Orion?" Tiera was the first to speak, she'd shifted back into her bipedal form during the verdict along with Leona, who stood by the darker blue femme's side. Orion turned to them. A look of complete shock and disbelief upon his faceplates.

"_I'll follow him."_ Tiera sent over the bond. Leona nodded.

In complete synch they shifted into their beast forms again and bowed, bringing the front paw closest to their sister further out on the ground so their back struts were showing.

"We will follow you Orion. We will follow you into Unicron's very spark if you asked us. We the Felina sisters swear loyalty to you Orion Pax. Our Prime." The sisters spoke as one, their voices seemed to fuse and together gave their joint voice an almost spiritual tone, one full of loyalty, trust and truth.

They trusted this mech with their very lives and sparks.

The sisters were not the only ones, Phantom rose to his own pedes and followed his adopted creations movements, lowering his own front paw he repeated his own version of the vow, his own deep and baritone voice rumbling through the cores of all around him

"I will follow you Orion. I will follow you into an imploding star if you asked me. I Phantom, being of the Allsparks creation and adoptive sire to the Felina sisters swear my loyalty to you Orion Pax. My Prime."

Orion looked at the three powerful, most of the time untrusting and unique big cats in complete shock.

They'd sworn their loyalty to him. Him!

The others of the ragtag group rose to their own pedes, placing a closed servo over the metal which hid their sparks and repeated their own vows. The twins, doing as the sisters had, and so were speaking in one voice.

Soon all others in the hall of justice had risen, all but Megatronus and Sentinel Prime, both who looked upon Orion with complete hatred.

"Orion Pax." The Teal green and silver mech spoke. It was at that moment that the sisters and Phantom realised who this was. Imperial the leader of the high council. In other words Sentinel Primes equal. "Step forward and follow us to the high council were you will be granted the title of the new Prime." He then strode past Orion beckoning the young data clerk to follow.

He looked back at the sisters. They looked to one another with warm smiles. Then Leona's grew slightly more while Tiera's turned more into one of terror. They were clearly talking over the bond.

Before he knew it Leona had snuck behind her sister and shoved her towards him,

They collided and their lips locked,

He looked into her wide amber yellow optics with his equally if not wider bright blue ones. They held that position for a time, Tiera's tail coiling in on itself in surprise.

They only broke apart at the exclamation of a certain silver mech.

"Finally! It's about fragging time to! All it took was a little push! Now then..." Jazz laughed before walking behind Leona, who at the time was too busy blowing her tanks with laughter at her sister's reaction.

"LEONA!" Orion and Tiera exclaimed looking at the sister in a mix of horror while their faceplates flashed bright blue in blushes.

With one quick shove to the larger femme from Jazz, Leona careened forward, falling into the arms of a certain black and white Praxian enforcer.

It was at that moment that the entire hall erupted in laughter.

Leona and Prowls own faceplates flushed an almost luminescent blue when cheers and even a few Cyber wolf calls came from the crowd. Leona and Prowl's helm snapped towards the silver mech who was currently laughing his aft off along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Said mechs having to lean against one another for structural support.

"JAZZ!" Both yelled at the same time. Their helms snapped back to one another, in a quick but gentle movement Prowl had placed Leona back on her pedes. A moment later her tail saw/blade was drawn and she was chasing all three mechs out of the justice hall like a rabid petro hound from the Pit.

The rest of the hall erupted into another bout of laughter before finally bots began to disperse and Megatronus was taken away to the brig were he would act out his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! I think this is the longest one we've done so far, and by Primus. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, if you have any questions feel free to ask, either me or Dragon will happily answer your questions, well until next time! <strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	14. Territorial big cats are dangerous

**Well here we go, sorry about it being a bit later but updates are likely going to slow down a bit from here on out, the likely hood being I'll be able to get a chapter out a week. But meh, still love this story to death and I ain't dropping it for nothing. Well as usual, Leona belongs to me, Tiera to my good friend who I am co-writing this with, Dragonriderwarrior, and Phantom belongs to both of us. Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Jungles of Kaon. Three orns later

The thick canopy hid the two moons from view as the sisters slunk through the undergrowth, Prowl had just left after telling them what had happened. Megatron- he had shortened his name- had escaped and raised an army. The Decepticons. Sentinel Prime had retaliated and using Orion as the face of the campaign raised the Autobots in their full numbers, turns out Civil war had been declared.

Phantom wasn't in the jungle at the time, having left for Iacon to speak with Orion in person. Phantom had also become good friends with Alpha Trion and was visiting the ancient.

It had only been a joor later when they had picked up his scent.

Now the sisters were on the hunt of likely the most wanted criminal going. Megatron himself.

They were ready for him this time. Last time he had attacked them and they had been unprepared. But now they had all the cards. Megatron was walking himself to an early grave.

They could hear him now, knowing slag was about to hit the fan blades, Leona leapt into the air, her body sailing far higher than her sister could in a single bound. Once again showing that Leona was built for speed, agility and grace, while her sister although graceful was more strength and endurance. Also she weighed a full ton more than her sister so wasn't as good at clearing entire units in a single bound like Leona could.

Tiera was also quick to scale the metal tree, the sisters looked at one another and grinned like the unmaker himself. They were going to have some fun.

They saw the silver tyrant walk into the clearing they hung above, both in bipedal form as they lay there, completely relaxed positioned, Leona even resting against her servos as she held them behind her helm, being weary of course to the fact her back strut was a literal saw blade.

Tiera spoke first, her voice dripping with playful venom. "Well, well, well." She drawled, raking her claws along the tree branch she sat upon, making a high pitched shrieking sound as the blade like claws left deep gouges in the metal.

"Look what the Turbo-fox dragged in, my, oh my Megatron, you really didn't think did you about the fact your trespassing in _our land_, and that if you have yet to figure it out, is a crime punishable by death." Leona continued from her sister, her own voice devoid of playful mirth. Only sheer brutal hatred, she scar from where is blade stabbed her still visible.

Megatron's helm snapped up to where the voices came from, but they were already gone.

"What do you think dear sister?" Tiera drawled out playfully once again to Leona, Megatron's optics darted around, trying to locate the femme beasts. Then Tiera spoke again. "Rip him to shreds or… drop him in that pit of bullet nano bots we made especially for him? Our sweet little pets would love a meal of his size." Megatron quelled a shiver, it was clear that the femmes were deranged psychopaths.

The perfect pair of Decepticons.

"I personally would like to know why he thought he could just waltz into our home like _he_ owns the place._ Then_ we offline him." He still couldn't see them, but he just caught a flash of light blue out of the corner of his optics.

The amber orange optics appeared directly in front of him, the demonically smirking femme hanging from the tree above by her bladed tail, the plates lodged deep into the metal. "We're waiting?" She asked mockingly, rolling her words in a degrading tone, which Megatron tried his hardest to ignore.

The sisters however were having a blast keeping the mech on hid pedes.

"I came to enlist you into the mighty folds of the Decepticon army, after all wouldn't you prefer to rule over those who did you wrong, instead of cower in fear." Megatron rumbled, Leona frowned, twisting her body she used her momentum to flip onto the branch she had been hanging to, Tiera joining her as they both shifted into their beast forms, looking down at the mech in distaste.

He continued. "Think about it, your power and brutal savagery make you the perfect Decepticons, you take no prisoners and always go for the kill. Exactly what I need in my army. I should probably also mention you have not choice in the matter." His tone grew darker and the sisters bond filled with the upmost disgust. He was threatening them. Bad move. "If you do not join the Decepticons, and become my pets, I will end you. I have already proven my dominance over…" He was cut off by Tiera as she leapt onto him, Sabre like fangs digging deep into the armour of his chassis. Megatron gave a mighty below as he crashed to the ground.

Then a lighter weight landed on him with a low rumbling growl. "We will never be anyone's property!" Leona yelled as she lashed out with her bladed tail, cutting deep into his right pede and sending Energon flowing across the ground.

"We will never desert Orion!" Tiera yelled soon after, slamming her claws deep into the megs left arm, breaking the joint with a deafening crack.

Megatron barely made a sound, instead sending out the signal to attack to his seekers, he knew they would not want to join. But his officer Shockwave seemed to have a knack at changing bots opinions. All he had to do was survive them for a few more breems.

Then he would have them as the perfect pets. And if he saw fit, the carriers of his heirs. They were powerful, graceful and of course beautiful creatures, willing to fight to the last vent to defend those they loved. Perfect broodmares.

Tiera let out a powerful roar as she reared back on her back pedes, Leona was still ripping into his knee joints, Tiera then slammed down again, her massive claws sinking deeper and deeper into his armour. That time he did give out a powerful bellow. They were truly powerful creatures.

He of course did not lie there like a rusting slab of slag, with a powerful kick he sent the smaller of the sisters flying into a nearby tree. Throwing her off balance for a moment.

He quickly then punched the Giga Tiger off him, sending her crashing into a different tree. If you looked closely it seemed the tree had become slightly de-rooted.

The fight between the Felina sisters and Megatron lasted for an unknown amount of time, heavy wounds were dealt to Megatron, minor to the sisters. Megatron wasn't sure how long he had been fitting when he realised the style they were using, one would bait him while the other would attack and leave a gashing wound. But the problem was they were so good at him he didn't know which one was going to attack until after they had struck and done more damage.

Finally his cavalry arrived. Seventeen seekers and Shockwave. All of the surrounded the sisters, Shockwave being the only one not to join the ring and move to help Megatron back onto his pedes.

The sisters let out joint growls of outrage. Gone was their sentience. They were rabid now, both foaming out the mouths as their armour raised up threateningly. Leona's plates growing in size and beginning to crackle with energy while Tiera's spear like tail tip grew menacingly sharp spikes, creating more of a flail than a spear.

Then like springs pulled to far, they snapped without warning.

Tiera careened straight into two seekers, offlining both as her sabre like fangs dug deep into the spark chamber of the one on her left, crushing his spark while her flail like tail took the others helm clean off, both falling to the ground with Energon still flowing from the wounds.

Then it was Leona's turn. Acting upon instincts she coiled into a tight ball, all of her two lines of plates sticking out. A low rumbling growl came from the ball of light blue armour. Tiera seemed to respond to this, her tail wrapping tight around the ball and with the immense strength which resided in her fifth limb lifted the entire weight of her sister off the ground.

She spun once before launching the dual saw blade which was her sister at the cons.

Cleaving all the last fifteen in half.

As the final seeker fell, Leona kept going, she seemed not to lose momentum but actually gain it as her plates discharged into the ground, propelling her in a blazing arc. Finally after knocking down a good stretch of foliage, she unfurled from her coiled up position and observed the devastated landscape around her. The left side of her muzzle lifted up in a sadistic smile.

The sisters were now equal distances from the two mechs still left online. Megatron looked royal pissed after having the sisters maul him. Shockwave's one optics and no other facial feature gave away nothing. But the sisters could smell him, he was anxious, fearing for his and his masters lives.

Prey. That was all the sisters registered. Their normal mind set no longer there as their primitive instincts took over. Demanding more spilled Energon. They wanted their claws to be drenched in the blue life blood of the two before them.

They transformed into their bipedal forms in synch, stalking towards their prey, their tail's held tightly in their grasps, for once Leona's hadn't formed a blade, but a whip, the lethally sharp plates crackling with energy. Tiera's own tail being held over her shoulder, the spikes hitting the mess of aqua green fur there.

Neither mech moved. Staying as still as possible. For the closer the sisters were the more they realised the mistake they had made in coming into their territory. They were the apexes here and they were showing their dominance.

Where once were amber orange and yellow optics now pulsed black pits, the slits in the centre having shrunk to non-existence leaving swirling black pits, their normally calm/ cherry smiles had been replaced by grins so wide and sadistic one would mistake them for belonging to the most horrific of murderers, there was also the very disconcerting fact that Energon was litterally pooling behind them, none of it from the minor dents and cuts they had received, Leona making the biggest trail, seeing as imbedded in her plates were at least four spark chambers, all of them from when her sister had used her like a living saw blade and mowed down all the once living mechs around them.

The sisters stood proudly in front of the two, Megatron laying half on the ground with his arms supporting his upper half, Shockwave kneeling beside him, both frozen in place.

"So Megzy." Leona drawled, licking a bit of running Energon which was dripping down her faceplates with a flick of her glossa, seemingly revealing in the taste. "Who's the weaker sentient being now huh? Must be a glitch the fact you and seventeen seekers couldn't match us." She leant forward and wrapped her clawed servo around his neck cables, squeezing the cables until he began to choke. The gladiator had expected hostility, not primal and unmatched brutality and lack of humanity! "Too bad, so sad, you should know it would take an army to stop us." Leona purred sadistically, running her glossa over the lethally sharp dentas which were visible from the smirk on her faceplates.

"But even then dear sister, they would certainly struggle to best us." Tiera purred confidently. They were right to flare their egos, ever since they had reached adult hood, nothing had been able to stand up against them. And they intended to keep it that way.

"Hurrmm." Leona seemed to pause, placing a clawed digit to her chin in mock thought. "Right you are sister. So remember Megzy, next time you get the idea to come after us, come prepared. Oh who are we kidding! There isn't going to be a next time!" Leona cheered, looking over her shoulder at Tiera with a wicked smirk. "I've got dibs of the spark." She purred. Turning back and pulling a fist back, ready to smash through the mechs armour, who she was still chocking with the other servos, and rip his spark out whilst it still beat.

It was at that moment that Shockwave seemed to snap out of it, drawing a small canister and smashing it into the ground.

Instantly a blinding white light flooded the area, temporarily blinding the sisters, having not expected the mood.

When the light finally faded both still online mechs were gone, their trail already cold. The light having lasted so long.

"SCRAP!" Tiera growled, the sibling bond filling with rage at the fact they had lost their meal.

Leona on the other hand surveyed the already offline husks. All of this would keep them going for some time. "Do not fret for now dear sister, we have enough food to feed both of us and sire happily." She explained, walking over to the most intact husk, grabbing the left arm and started to drag the lifeless husk up the nearest tree.

Tiera rumbled in acceptance, following her sisters lead as she herself dragged one of the other carcasses up a separate tree.

* * *

><p>Decepticon headquarters Kaon<p>

"I told you it would be a bad idea to go after them." Starscream grumbled as he watched his 'master' get patched up. Those psycho femme cats were beasts, not civilised Cybertronians.

"Shut up Starscream." Megatron growled from where he lay on the birth.

The more he thought about the two now, the more his spark burned in rage. They had humiliated him! They would pay dearly for that, not even the fiery pits could save them from his wrath.

It was then that an idea struck him. He turned to Soundwave, the mech as silent as ever.

"Soundwave prepare the transports. It's time to do a little pest control." He growled, a twisted smirk on his faceplates. "And don't forget the Hydrocrona powder." He added as an after thought.

Without any sign of acknowledgement Soundwave was gone.

Oh yes he was going to get his revenge on the femme cats. That he was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can guess what happens next, kudos to you, Megatron ain't happy and the sisters have proven once again, no one controls them, and no one bosses them around when they're on their home tuff. That's all for now, be seeing you all next time!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	15. Keep your mouth shut

**Sorry about the wait! Wifi went down for me for a couple of days. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leona belongs to me and Tiera to Dragonriderwarrior, Phantom is a joint ownership between us, everyone else belong to Hasbro. Well without further ado have fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

As they stalked through the main gates of Iacon, neither sister cared about the shocked looks or cries for the central zoo to go and capture them, no they were too occupied with the burning rage which drove them forward.

Everything was gone. The entire jungle burned to the ground by Megatrons command. And now they wanted even, their home and sanctuary had been decimated, Phantom was already aware, kind of, he was still recharging and had yet to see their message.

They didn't even notice the twins run up to them, asking them what had happened, and why they were so burnt.

They themselves had been caught in the blaze, but by some miracle by Primus, had made it out online.

And Primus be damned if they were not furious.

It was only when Orion stepped out of his unit to find out what the noise was that Leona spoke.

Once again scarring the slag out of bystanders.

"We're joining the Autobots." Leona declared as she and Tiera shifted into their Bipedal forms.

And revealing all of their charred and twisted armour to those around.

"Primus, what happened to you?" Sideswipe asked worriedly as he saw the damage on both of the femme cats.

Tiera growled. "What the frag do you think!?" She hissed, making the red twin jerk back. Tiera's optics softened at the sight. "Sorry Sides, we haven't had a very good few cycles." She gestured to herself and Leona.

Leona then took her turn, looking over at Orion. "Megatron showed up in our territory last cycle."

There was a collective gasp and a few murmurs began to spread through the gathered crowd.

Orion's optics widened as he stepped closer to the two, worry clear in his optics. "How did you get away?" He asked. Leona and Tiera looked at one another confused before looking at Orion with one optic ridge each raised.

"Err I think you mean, why didn't we snuff his spark when we had the chance, we kind off beat the living slag out of him and offed seventeen of his followers, and then ate four of them. Hey! We were hungry!" Leona exclaimed when another collective gasp broke out.

"Tasted a little funny but hey, we lost the other thirteen shells to the fire. I swear next time I see that mech I'm ripping him to shreds." Tiera growled, clenching her fists in an attempt to control her rage, they'd lost their only home and sanctuary to that mech. They wanted even.

"Whoa! Look at that Sunny! Our little sisters kicked old rust buckets aft!" Sideswipe cheered, throwing his arms around both femme's neck cables, having to reach up to do so on the larger sister seeing as she was at least two helms taller than the red twin, even when his legs were completely vertical on their wheeled basses.

Both sisters looked at the grinning twin and couldn't help but smile as well, happy that the red twin saw them as his sisters, even if Sunstreaker could be an aft at times the sisters favoured both twins company. Besides no matter which way it was looked at, that grin was fragging contagious.

They really were like siblings.

"And that just proves to you all, the uncivilised beasts they are." All helms turned towards the incoming figure, instantly the sisters were on edge, hackles raised and their armour flaring, oh they knew exactly who'd just called them that, they were trying at least to act more civilised, but as the red mech drew closer they could feel their distaste for the mech surge, they were starting to lose sight of the Prime, only prey being left behind.

But it wasn't them where the growls which soon followed oriented from. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood at their sides, Prowl, who had been inside talking to Orion, stood slightly in front of Leona while Orion mirrored the enforcer's position with Tiera, all of them letting of warning growls from their engines. Sentinel seemed taken aback by their blatant defence of the Felina Sisters.

"Don't tell me you actually vouch for these uncivilised brutes Orion." Sentinel growled, turning his sights on his 'successor' yes he had respect for the young mech but it was only small, the blue and red mech was after all, trying to take his place as ruler.

Tiera growled viciously as she side stepped in front of Orion, there was no way she was allowing this pompous glitch to turn his anger on the one she may or may not off had a serious crush on.

"Back off!" Tiera roared, in no way using her full volume, there were cubs watching, neither her nor her sister would ever harm a cub.

But Sentinel ignored the Giga tigers warning, in itself a possibly lethal mistake.

"I'm disappointed in you Orion, a Prime should not lower themselves to defending such clearly barbaric monsters, how you can be _my_ successor, and yet you chose to be so gullible and actually believe these Unicron spawns? Pathetic."

No one was given time to react before a large and bright white and gold object collided with the Prime, the sheer size difference leaving the red mech pinned beneath the snarling mass which was Phantom.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. _MY_. Daughters?" He hissed, bringing his snarling muzzle close enough to the Prime that small droplets of condensation formed on the cool metal, Phantom's snorts producing clouds of steam and fogging the mech he was pinning's optics.

Both sisters noticed the red geometric shapes on their sires shoulders, he'd already joined the fray, and soon they would too.

The Prime seemed to of been taken aback, having come here unguarded believing falsely he could handle three predatory big cats with identical levels of intelligence as his own.

"I called, them Unicron spawns! Which is exactly what you are, you rabid beast." He seemed unable to realise the danger he had place himself in.

Switch flicked.

Phantom growled low, transforming into his bipedal form and grabbing the older bot around the neck cables, easily lifting the Prime clear off the ground due to the Giga lion's size advantage and vorns of gladiatorial fighting.

Sentinel squirmed as he grasped at the two silver gauntlets holding onto his throat cables with a steel crushing grip. He looked to the shocked crowd around him. "My subjects! Help me!" He begged, reaching out as if to call to them.

No one came forward, instead they began to cheer.

"Go get him!" One yelled, and so beginning the cycle.

"He needs a good bashing!"

"Smash his optics in!"

"Serves him right!"

"Don't let him walk away!"

The shouts grew louder and louder, drawing a massive crowd, Phantom didn't move however, trapped between what was right and what he so badly wanted to do to the red mech in his grasp.

"Sire allow me." Tiera declared, stepping forward past Orion who had once again stood in front of her, seemingly believing he could protect her, she appreciated the sentiment, but it was unnecessary.

Phantom smirked, knowing exactly what his larger creation wanted.

The Prime tumbled to the ground, gasping as he tried to pull much needed air into his vents, all the while glowering at the crowd.

He didn't see Tiera pull her clawed pede back until…

**CLANG!**

"Owwwwww." Was the crowds response as they all flinched, all of them wanting to look away from the sight and yet not.

"That was for being a glitch to Orion." Tiera growled as she stalked back towards the blue and red mech, how looked about ready to glitch. Prowl already had, Leona having him flung onto her back strut so she could carry him inside later, she may have been weaker than her sister but in no way was she a little piece of tin. Tungsten more likely.

All the while the Prime just laid there, clasping onto his injured equipment, whimpering in pain from the neutralising kick he'd been on the receiving end of.

Phantom was standing next to Tiera now, and completely happy about what his daughter had done, placed a large silver servo onto the flat side of his daughters shoulder plate. "Nice kick my daughter." He praised, Tiera grinned before gesturing to her still charred and twisted armour, thus leading Phantom to growl over the steadily increasing din of the crowd, who were now all happily taunting the downed mech, Sentinel had been pushing all of them too far, and now someone had knocked him down a few pegs.

"He had it coming, now, I believe me and Leona came to register as Autobots?" Tiera asked, pointing to Phantoms own proudly displayed markings. The white and gold mech grinned.

"Right this way my creations. But first, lets get that armour of yours sorted out, by Primus you look like you were set fire to." Phantom stated as he led his two daughters away, the sisters tails coiling in a silent job well done, Leona, having given her sister a slightly harder squeeze for kicking the old fart in his little mech parts. They left the whimpering Prime behind, he wasn't there Prime, Orion was, and they would make sure the universe itself knew that hard fact.

"Err, sire we kind of were set fire to." Leona stated, motioning to her and her sisters singed armour, which was causing them quite a great deal of discomfort with all the odd shapes the armour had twisted into. There was also the fact that Leona had a mech slightly bigger than her pressed against said twisted and charred armour, causing that bit more discomfort.

Phantom growled low at the new news beginning to stew plans of mass murder of the highest order. Not leaving that fact out from the rest of the universe as he began to vocalise those points, making even Ironhide flinch when the giant white and gold mech walked into the Iacon Autobot base. Leona and Tiera not once even showing slight discomfort, they'd heard it all before and even worse.

They did flinch however when they both had to dodge flying wrenches both seemingly set on their helms.

"I ALLREADY FIXED YOU A JOOR AGO! GET OUT!" Ratchet bellowed, not even looking at the two, Leona and Tiera almost glitched at the sight before them.

For Ratchet stood there, covered in pink paint and glitter.

Leona's reaction was to simply let her helm spark before her frame crumpled to the ground in an unceremonious heap, the already gltiched enforcer falling with her, Tiera's was to stand there slack jawed and wide opticed at the mech, who after not hearing any cries of complaint over ruined pain turned.

"By Primus! What the slag happened to you?!" He asked rushing to Leona's side and beginning the boot up protocols for the Nitrous leopard, Tiera was still standing there, Phantom behind both of them and shaking quite heavily with barely contained laughter, something the medic didn't miss.

"What?!" Ratchet growled, in no way pleased with his current situation, he'd just been minding his own business when that bucket of pink paint and glitter had been dumped on him.

"Leona glitched after seeing your new colour scheme, 'snort' and Tiera's still trying to process it." With that the giant white and gold mech burst into a fit of laughter, falling to ground as he clenched his tanks in a need for air.

And finally Tiera's helm sparked and she too joined her sister passed out on the floor.

"Frag. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Wait, why does it look like the sisters where roasted over an open fire for a few deca vorns?" The medic asked himself as he took a closer look at both of them, only a few glances and he was already in shock, their frames should've given out from the heat needed to melt this armour, they should've offlined, and yet there they were, unconscious not from pain but from the fact _he_ was bright pink!

He heard the sound of a camera flash, his helm snapping just in time to see a streak of red disappear around the corner on wheeled pedes, he'd only heard it because the glitch of a Giga lion had actually knocked himself into stasis from lack of cycling vents.

It was official, he'd moved into a mad house. Hopefully Leona and Tiera would be more controlling.

Ratchet's optics moved to the larger sister's comatose frame, it only took a moment for him to cross out the 'I'm sane' box in his mental overview of all on base. Turning to Leona he found he could actually tick hers, one of the few he might add, and at least the smaller femme was hopefully going to be easier to manage.

He then turned to the literal Giga lion in the corridor. With Phantom around though… Leona's control may as well be just ignored, with a family like the one which had already developed in their small group, the likelihood of any making it out of this war sane was very, very low.

"Primus we're all doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, the twins first prank of the war and they had some extra victims to boot! Speaking of boot, I actually winced at the moment Tiera kicked Sentinel, the image of Alex getting kicked by the old lady in Madagascar 2 being my inspiration take Alex's expression and mix it with the Prime's and you'll understand just how much it hurt. Well hope as always you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated and me and Dragon will happily answer any questions, well with that said, see yah all next time!<strong>


	16. Bundle of energy

**And this is officially the longest chapter we've written yet on this story! But I must warn you, updates are likely going to be random from here on out, with me having to constantly it seems prepping for my final exams before six form, parents giving me levels of home, home work varying from a ton to an oil tanker 'sigh' I love my parents to death but sometimes they're just too much. Family matters aside, this story is co-written by myself and Dragonridderwarrior, Leona belongs to me, Tiera belongs to Dragon and Phantom is owned by both of us. Well without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

They'd been in the Autobots for a few vorns now, the sisters for the most part lived up to their plans of getting even, many a time they'd intercepted radio chatter about them, Con's stating they'd rather face a smelting pit than the Felina Sisters.

The sisters where un-phased by this, Megatron had taken the most important thing in their life cycles other than each other and burned it to the ground. Leaving them far out of their comfort zone, and any bot knew that that was a dangerous thing to be around. Phantom was the only one like him, but he had been drafted as one of Sentinels body guards, much too all threes hatred, but it was understandable. Besides with him separated from them, it just them more effective.

For the most part, the only ones who spoke to them were those they'd been with from the start, the newer bots never really feeling safe around them.

But the thing most well known about them, and the most feared, was their vicious protectiveness of cubs, as they called the younglings and sparklings'.

This never having been more clear when they'd found Bluestreak, about to be offlined by a brute having too much fun traumatising the young mech.

No one knew what happened next, but when Prowl and Orion along with Ratchet and the twins had arrived. All that was left of the Con was a single audio horn.

And sitting upon the Energon coated ground, sat the sisters, their frames soaked in the drying layer of their victims life blood, the youngling Praxian deep in recharge in Leona's arms.

Then came the next problem. When Ratchet had made an attempt to take the youngling to check for injuries, it had been him on the receiving end of the Nitrous leopards plated tail, and the Giga tigers bared fangs.

It took Prowl and Orion two joors to finally convince the sisters to give Bluestreak to Prowl, Leona only doing so when he stated that Bluestreak was a relative. Something actually true, seeing as Bluestreak was his second cousin.

Ratchet had examined their processors afterwards to determine what would've caused such a massive flux in protective instincts.

And he found it. For deep within both of the sisters processors was an unknown strand of data, which would activate when any young Cybertronian was put in danger.

That wasn't all he found, there were multiple strings of data that they couldn't understand, and not even Perceptor was able to crack the code. And so it was decided they would have to wait for them to activate to find out what the data strands did.

It was on a quite cycle when they would discover what one of the strands did. Only it didn't stay quiet for long.

The sisters had been walking back to their shared berth room, having had their morning Energon and their battle training with their brothers. The twins having officially become sibling bonded to the two.

It gave them that bit more control, seeing as beforehand they'd on multiple occasions sent mechs and femmes to med bay for insulting them. Now they just verbally lashed out, Leona for once being the one with the sharper punch. It was suggested that her constant need to ingest Data pads had given her an edge in knocking someone down a few pegs.

They were currently in their beast forms, once again for that bit of extra comfort in seeing one another relatively unchanged, unlike many, most of their scars where from before the war, only having a few new additions here and there.

"In my opinion we should off gutted that brute before he even got to the inner ring of the jungle." Leona growled, the conversation once again shifting to what they should've done that cycle when they could've so easily ended that mechs spark.

"Maybe so dear sister, but we must remember, had he not 'growl' destroyed our home, we would never off become so close to our brothers." Tiera growled, nudging her brothers over the bond, they sent back their sibling love to the sisters, they also sent out their boredom, having welded Ironhide to his berth and thus getting brig time.

"True but I still want to rip his spinal column out." Leona rumbled.

"As do I wish to remove his throat cables with the upmost malice."

"And gouge his optics out and shove them down the hole you made in his throat cables."

"Then use our tails to rip the damaged armour from his frame."

"Then we finish him by dumping him in a smelting pit."

By this point they'd drawn quite a bit of attention from those who'd they'd walked past, seemingly being two parts of the same mind as usual.

"Uh, I hate ask, but who are you talking about?" A mech by the designation of Mirage asked, he worked often with Jazz on espionage missions, so the sisters where relatively aware of his existence.

The sisters shared a quick look, twin demonic smirks appearing on their faceplates as they turned back to the white and blue mech. "Why, we thought it was obvious, but if you wish to know the mech we so wish to rip the spark out of, is old Megatron himself, as you know, we have yet to pay him back in kind for destroying our home, our food source and our sanctuary from your kind." They growled in unison, it was terrifying when the sisters spoke in time, their voice dropping in octave and with enough to force to greatly unsettle any unfortunate to hear it.

They would've continued on their way after that, had the announcement not come over the loud speakers by a seemingly freaking out Red Alert.

"_THE YOUNGLING SECTOR IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT THE YOUNGLING SECTOR IS UNDER ATTACK! GET THOSE BIG CATS DOWN THERE!" _

They didn't need to be told twice, for before an optic could be shuttered the two blurs of blues and black had skidded around the corner of the corridor which would soon end up a door in place of a dead end, if the sound of shrieking metal meant anything.

It wasn't long before the Autobots had mobilised and began following in the same direction that the sisters had sped off in, something they learnt early on, the sisters could out run a seeker flying at Mach two, meaning, the Decepticons at that point were moments away from having two of the most dangerous Autobots bearing down on them,

* * *

><p>"Tiera! Sweep kick and double parry seven!" Leona yelled to her sister, who then followed the commanded procedure without even batting an optic, severing the Cons helm from his shoulder with one swipe of the spikes on her arm joints.<p>

The larger sister turned, only to watch as her smaller sister cleaved a drone clean in half. Seeming to not notice the seeker about to dive bomb her.

"Le… Never mind." She muttered halfway a call to alert her sister of the danger when said Nitrous leopard pulled out the blaster Ironhide had gifted her and shot the seeker through the wing.

Yes they were under the influence of the strand of data, but unknown to the others was they were completely aware of what they were doing. They just weren't phased by the amount of Energon they were once again coating themselves with.

It was only a short time later that they received back up from the rest of the available Autobots, Orion and the rest of their group being among the fray.

But even with the extra forces, it was clear that even the sisters had been too late.

The youngling sector was rubble, and countless frames of sparkling's, younglings and even femmes were scattered across the ground. It was clear the Decepticons intentions. Wipe out the source of the Autobots forces and you wipe out the Autobots.

It was this fact which had sobered the sisters, having been in a complete rage when they'd first seen the battlefield.

It was only a while later during the battle that something caught the more sensitive audios of the sisters.

A youngling's cry.

Both helms snapped towards the sound, and duel growls soon followed. A goliath of a mech, looming over a cowering sparkling, a Praxian from what they could see, but they were too distant and the plumes of smoke where making it harder to see.

Their bond lit up with fury, they wouldn't make it on time, unless…

"Tiera! Throw me!" Leona yelled as she coiled up into her saw blade position, plates extending and ready to slice. Tiera needed no more pushing, grabbing her sister she spun, one, twice, three times.

Before launching her sister with a great bellow as hard as she could in the direction of the goliath.

Everyone else was too busy fighting their own battles to notice 'the slicer' as she was fondly nicknamed in the Decepticon ranks go hurtling towards the large mech, nor did the target hear the sonic boom which was caused by the plates, rotating towards him at a speed in which the smaller sister looked like a bladed blue comet, the white energy streaking behind her.

None of the Autobots knew how she was able to this, or how Tiera had discovered, the same white energy would flow into her sabre like fangs and claws.

The Con barely had time to give a pained cry as Leona connected with his back strut, the sheer force which her sister had put into throwing her being even higher than normal.

It took less than an astrosecond to cleave the mech in two, right through the spark chamber and out the other side, the impact slowing her down that when she hit the wall behind she stopped, just.

Leona lay curled there for a moment, catching her breath over the slight energy drain she felt whenever she stopped spinning, that and the extreme vertigo she would receive from spinning that fast with her optics open.

With a strained hiss she uncurled, freeing her from her position lodged in the wall, her plates and back strut once again coated in torn limbs and body parts, she was really going to need a nice long… she shuddered at even the thought… Bath. Primus she and Tiera loathed them with all their being, well Leona more than Tiera seeing as the smaller sister just could stand the thought. She preferred the good old fashioned preening they used to do, but after Red Alert threw up a fit when he walked into their shared berth room while they were cleaning, he'd effectively knocked both out with tasers and locked them in the wash racks until they cleaned themselves like 'civilised Cybertronians.' They got him back for it though, for after having to bare the horrors of a bath, they'd teamed up with their twin brothers.

Needless to say Red Alert spent an entire _orn_ in the wash racks trying to get rid of all the regurgitated Energon they'd dumped on him, from a Jung Rilla, an interesting almost Cybertronian like creature from a planet called Jungalus, the sisters had been half tempted to move into the organic planets jungle had it not been for the fact they had a score to settle.

Leona shook her helm off the thoughts of what they'd done to Red Alert and the horrors of bathing, and focusing on the tiny Praxian, practically a sparkling, yellow and black stripped mech, whimpering not a few steps away, something the femme cat quickly removed from the equation as she approached, the little one whimpered however when she tried to remove the large piece of wall which it had been trapped under before she'd even hit the wall she had.

It was at that moment that Tiera came skidding into the alley, hitting a crumbling wall and partially knocking it down, causing Leona to hiss at her while the sparkling whimpered. "He's hurt!" She rumbled. Tiera blinked a few times before nodding and crouching down much like her sister had, not wanting to upset the little one as, with all the care they could muster, lifted the slab of the sparkling.

They simultaneously hissed and whimpered at the sight, the poor thing had been crushed, the lower half of his frame looking like a rolling press had stopped halfway through turning him into a sheet. They could smell his spark releasing fumes, a sign of an imminent offlining.

Dread filled their bond and spilled over into their one with the twins, who instantly sent their worry, but the sisters blocked them, the twins were still out there and needed to remain focused.

Without even needing to converse over the bond they shifted into their beast forms, crouching low so they could nuzzle the slightly shaking helm, cooing and purring softly so as to calm the sparkling into recharge, that way it would at least offline without pain.

But as the sparkling's optics slid shut, the most incredible thing began to occur. Tiny flecks of light began jumping from all over the sisters, a similar light to when Tiera would toss her sister. They jumped from their frames and onto the tiny sparkling, phasing through the damaged armour.

Then all at once the tiny frame exploded with light, small bits of paint flying everywhere as the sisters shielded their optics from the bright light, not noticing the fact that the battle had stopped and the Decepticons had retreated.

When it faded both sisters were forced to shutter their optics multiple times, trying to reset their optics after such a bright blast of white light.

Tiera's focused first, her optics almost doubling in size at the sight before her, the urge to glitch was about as strong as Megatrons will to cut their helms off and mount them on his throne, which turns out to be quite high.

"Leona. Whatever you do don't glitch." Tiera muttered, Leona's own optics shuttered a few more times, looking at her sister with a questioning gaze before turning to where the sparkling had been laying, faceplates down.

But now, sitting there, looking up at them with massive blue slit optics. Was a Nitrous Cheetah.

The cubs helm tilted to the side, black rounded audios twitching on either side of a black tuft, most of his frame was yellow with black spots dotting the small frame, the only exception being his black under belly and the rings of his tail and lower pedes, but there was one thing neither sister could deny as they looked at the little thing, well a few things.

The first, this had to be the most drop offline adorable cub they'd ever seen, two there was no way in the fragging pits they were leaving him in this alley like they had been as cubs in the back alleys of Kaon, and three, they were royally, screwed.

Neither sister was even aware enough, too shocked by the metamorphosis, to notice the tug they felt on their sparks, and the tug they gave back. Completing the bond, that is at least until awe and love flooded their beings, snapping back to reality, Leona, not being able to really go much further, slumped to the ground.

Tiera on the other hand just gulped. They'd turned a sparkling into a cub. A Nitrous Cheetah cub!

The others would have their helms.

Think of the devils and they shall com-link you.

"_Leona? Tiera? This is Orion, where are you? Come in. Felina sisters come in!"_ Orion's voice seemed to increase in worry the longer Tiera didn't respond.

"_Tiera here, Leona gltiched and err, we've got a slight situation, I'll fill you in when I get back, and don't worry, I'll carry Leona back. See you there."_ With that she closed the com-link and turned back to the little cub.

The cub only gave her a helm splitting smile before stumbling over to her, seemingly un-phased by the obvious change in species which had just occurred.

"Sistey!" He ran to Leona's limp frame. "Rechargy sistey! Me BUMBLEBEE!" He cheered loudly, bouncing up and down.

Tiera shuttered her optics a few times, trying her hardest to compute what she was seeing.

This little cub, was just so happy… it warmed her spark to no end, making a silent promise which she was certain Leona would make as well, that she would do her damned hardest to keep this little cub as pure and happy as he was now for as long as possible on their war torn home world.

"That's right little err…" Leona was always the better at nicknames.

Think of the demoness and she will recover from her glitch. "Cheetah Bee?" She mumbled, Tiera gave her a disbelieving look, even half glitched she could still come up with a better nickname than her?! That was kind of insulting, but hey! She didn't eat data pads like they had a used by date of a breem later!

"That's right, Cheetah Bee, now come on, let's go back to base so you can meet you big brothers." Tiera cooed as Leona stumbled drunkenly over, still compensating from the speed she'd been going at while once again being used as a saw.

Yes Nitrous leopards where known planet wide for their advanced and un-comparable gyroscopes, but even the best had their limits. And all of the slag which had just happened was the smaller sister's maximum.

"Yip! Yip!" He chirped as he bounded over to Leona, sniffing at her much larger clawed front pede before rubbing up against it, marking her as his. "Smaly biggy sisty!" He seemed to be still learning some of his words.

Leona looked to Tiera with determination fixed firmly in place within her optics. _"We keep him safe, he's our responsibility, nothing gets near him and lives, nothing."_ She growled over the bond, Tiera shuttered her optics surprised at the sheer level of protective emotions and instincts which soon mingled with her own, strengthening her resolve to protect the cub even more.

Leona lowered her helm and snatched the cub carefully in her jaws by the scruff bar, the little cub knowing to still at that, it didn't hurt it was just instinct to let them carry him like that.

They proceeded to leave the alley behind, the somehow healed and somehow cub mechling swinging slightly from his big sisters jaw.

When they reached the open battlefield, it was clear the rest of the bots had already left.

The cub whimpered, trying to look away from all the offline frames of the other sparklings and femmes, Leona and Tiera cast worried glances.

Most of the femmes had been wiped out, the sparkling's too. The prospects for a winner in this war were beginning to dwindle.

The cub gave another shrill cry at the sight of a sparkling its helm looking much like his lower half had previously looked.

Not even thinking about it, Leona opened her cub hold, a special chamber just next to the spark chamber, only hers and her sisters where much larger than normal femmes. Seeing as normal femmes didn't have the (for the most part) capability to have more than triplets at the rarest, the sisters in theory, could have eight each, and thus the need for such large chambers to keep all of them safe.

Deciding to walk back to base so to avoid questions for as long as possible, the sisters broke into a brisk jog, knowing in truth they couldn't hide what had happened forever. Besides Phantom would want to see his new son.

They crept into the base with a level of stealth that would have Red Alert in a fit. Trying their hardest not to be noticed, for Leona that was fine, her agility giving her that bit of an extra boost when it came to stealth, Tiera? Not so much.

They were just about to round the corner in which they could smell the others when they picked up a scent that certainly wasn't welcome in their territory.

"A great shame, the loss of the youngling sector, the chances of rebuilding out populous is gone, if our kind is to survive, we may just have to sur-" It was Sentinel. Giving a bogus speech to their allies.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last one before I rip your glossa out." Leona growled as she rounded the corner, not noticing the look of relief which passed through many of the bots faceplates, but none more so than the twins, Prowl and… Phantom.

"Sire? What are you doing here?" Tiera asked as she too rounded the corner giving the elder Prime a warning glare, daring the mech to try something.

Phantom released an aggravated sigh. "Unfortunately, it is my apparent duty to guard the mech at all times, no exceptions, thus why I am here now, are you alright? The others said you ran into something but wouldn't tell them what." Phantom explained before looking at them with a hint of worry flickering over his faceplates.

"Err." Leona shuffled on her pedes, claws twirling on the floor, she didn't exactly want to tell them when a mech like sentinel was present. "We spotted a sparkling about to be offlined by a goliath, Tiera threw me at him and I offined him, as you can see by the frame parts still jammed between my plates." She flicked her tail at the offending objects, they were quite off putting and she noticed a few wince at the sight, none more so than the elder Prime, a look of disgust going over his features.

"What happened to the sparkling?" Ratchet asked, noticing a very obvious fact they did not have one, at least it seemed like it.

Tiera spoke up then. "He'd been trapped under a piece of wall, he was clearly in pain and when we took it off… half his frame was crushed. Everything below the hip plates looked like it had been pressed into a sheet, we could smell his spark giving out." All hope which had been in the others optics died and Tiera looked to Leona wanting her to continue, the Nitrous leopard gave a sigh before doing just that.

"We shifted in beast mode and began trying to calm the little thing into recharge, better to offline without pain than whilst feeling your lower half crushed." The others gave silent nods, resigned to the fact the sparkling was likely already offline, and that Leona and Tiera had been digging a grave for the little one. "But." They all perked up and looked to the smaller big cat. "Something, happened, we don't know what, one breem he was about to offline and we were nuzzling him, the next there was a flash of light and… I'll show you. Tiera?" The larger cat nodded before walking in front of her sister and blocking her from view, the other bots optics where wide with curiosity, wondering what the sisters meant.

The sound of hydraulics soon sounded as Leona opened up her cub chamber. "Come on little one, come meet your big brothers and sire." Phantom and the twins jolted at that as Leona rounded her sisters.

And clenched carefully in her jaw by the scruff bar, was a Nitrous Cheetah cub.

"Big brosy! Siresy! Me Bumblbee!" He chirped, waving all four paws at him.

"This is the sparkling, and we're now his big sisters." Tiera stated, seeing as her sisters mouth was currently occupied in keeping the seemingly hyperactive youngling from running towards the twins.

You could hear a nano bot pick up a fleck of metal in that corridor if it weren't for the little cubs excited and slightly garbled speech.

Phantom, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could feel similar tugs on their own sparks, but like the sister before them where too out of it to respond and so, instinctively their sparks accepted the bonds.

"Yay! Big brosy! Siresy!" the cub cheered. Leona just gave a silent shrug at the dumb founded looks she received.

"That is all we need, another abomination too smart for its own good running around, medic, prepare a lethal injection, that thing is like them, put it out of its misery before it becomes to grown up to fight back." Sentinel growled, not even looking at Ratchet, who looked positively livid at the end, looking for all the world like he wanted to offline the mech for suggesting such a thing.

But that was nothing in comparison to the looks which would make Unicron whimper in fear, that those of the Felina family were giving the mech.

"You did not just say that about our little brother!" Sideswipe growled, bearing his dentas and hissing at the mech, startling others as they moved to stand beside their sisters, Leona having stuffed the cub back into her hold, not caring if she'd flashed her spark.

The five stood there, the sisters in the middle, twins flanking them and Phantom now in beast form as well at the back. All of them radiating the promise of a slow and painful offlining.

The Prime's optics widened as he turned and ran, the others having moved to the walls to prevent being too badly injured by accident by the chase which followed.

The old Prime could not off run fast enough.

Prowl released a low growl as he saw the multi bladed tail tip of the Giga lion disappear around the corner, the pathetic cries for help coming from the Prime falling on deaf audios. "The nerve. They saved him and he tells Ratchet to offline him. I swear to Primus…" Prowl trailed off, not being able to believe his thoughts had gone in such a direction, he felt Orion place a comforting servo on his shoulder plates.

"We all know Prowl, but until he relinquishes his position as Prime, we will have to hold our punches."

Ironhide huffed as he crossed her arms over his chassis. "Pax, if you hadn't but noticed, none of those five our gonna hold any punches, unless they give him mercy, your officially the next Prime."

A slew of agreements came from the rest in the hallway, all of them wanting to see the old Prime get his aft handed to him for that comment, and a bunch of other stuff he'd done to all of them.

Orion shook his helm. "I do not think I am ready for that yet old friend. I will lead if they do manage to offline him though, but I doubt I will ever be ready to be a Prime."

"Well I know one thing Optimus." Prowl stated. "You'll be a damned better Prime than that mech ever was. Termination of a sparkling just because they changed his species to save his life, barbaric." The black and white enforcer then slunk off, muttering to himself in a way very similar to the bases resident Nitrous leopard.

"Well, life on base just got more interesting." Orion said warmly, remembering the sheer amount of energy the cub seemed to have, add that to his species and…

"We might just need to make the cub a running track around Cybertron."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Moon+Dragon**


	17. A choice to change

**Shorter chapter this time, but something big happens so I won't spoil it. This story is co-written between myself and Dragonriderwarrior, who owns Tiera and half of Phantom. I own Leona and the other half of Phantom, the rest of the bots belong to Hasbro. Well without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Sentinel had been a lucky mech, the Felina family only left him in intensive care, knowing better than to take his life, but missing all of his limbs was certainly a way to heavily dent his pride and ego, as well as make sure he never threatened Bumblebee again.

And that was why Leona and Tiera sat there, watching with barely contained laughter as their new little brother played with the bowl of Energon he'd been given, more interested in sitting in the blue liquid than actually drinking it. This of course had drawn quite a large crowd, but they still kept their distance, the damage they had done to Sentinel hadn't just been a warning to the old Prime, the message had been clear, the little cub was off limits to anyone not closely related to the family.

Ratchet had however then come in, needing to scan the cub for any problems he may have, with the help of Phantom and Orion, he had been able to coax the sisters and twins, who had also become fiercely protective of the little cub, to allow the medic teen to check him over.

"Scans show he's perfectly healthy, and also proves that both of his creators are offline, that makes you lot his official family I guess, no time for paper work and the bonds have already been accepted…" Ratchet continued to mutter as he looked over the little cub. "His T-cog is still operational, he'll be able to transform whenever he wants, just hasn't yet."

"Me likey!" Bumblebee chirped, his tail flicking behind him happily.

"Awwwe he is so cute!" Moonracer, a femme medic, cooed from over at her desk, Leona and Tiera huffed in time with one another, just what they needed, their little brother was a cute magnet, not that they minded, their little brother was their little brother, and nothing was going to change that.

Leona looked to Ratchet. "I'll do the forms Ratchet, best to make it official before we all forget, and I won't eat them so don't give me that look. At least until you're done with them." She added when he cast her a warning glare, she was getting through data pads even more now, focussing more on how to care for a youngling, seeing as Bumblebee was only a few orns from becoming a youngling.

"Fine, here." He handed her the data pads, Leona gave a nod as Tiera hoisted the yellow and black cub into her servos, the little cub weighing nothing to the large Giga Tiger.

Leona then glanced towards the berth in which Sentinel laid upon. "Why don't you just flip the switch? It'd be better for everybody if he never woke up." She hissed still angry about the comment he had made.

"You know we can't, even if we want to he's still the Prime." Jolt, an apprentice medic huffed sharing the same views as the Nitrous Leopard.

Leona shrugged before she and Tiera transformed into their beast forms, Leona now holding the data pads in her jaw, and Tiera holding Bumblebee once again by the scruff bar.

Seeing as their mouths where full they waved their tails at those in the med bay, before promptly walking out.

Ratchet hadn't even been able to turn around before Jazz walked in, a rare serious look on his faceplates.

"Jazz?" Moonracer asked looking over to the vertically challenged bot.

"I think we need to follow their example." Those words made the entire medical team freeze, all of them turning their attention to the silver mech.

"What in the name of Primus do you mean Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"We need to find a way to get the edge that the Feline's have. We need to be like the cub. We need to evolve to the next level of combat, and nobot shows that next level better than the two femme's who can cleave mechs, twice their size and more, in two or more pieces without breaking coolant. To beat the cons, we need to become cats." The strength in the mechs voice forced all of them to freeze, what he was implying…

"Jazz, you cannot be serious." Ratchet breathed out.

"No Ratch, I am, don't think I've ever been this serious before in my entire life cycle, I know the Felina sisters better than most, Sides and Sunny know them even better, that's why they're going now, they want to be like them, be there for them, those four, they only have one another, yes Giga tigers and Nitrous leopards are meant to be unsocial and solitary creatures, but that's my point, we are too different for them to be comfortable, they're surrounded by those completely alien to them, outside of the environment they grew up in and found their only safe haven in, and with a cub, they'll become volatile, Sunny and Sides are making the change to help support them, and its why… I'm doing it too."

None of the medical team could move, what the saboteur was saying rolling around in their helms.

Ratchet recovered first. "Jazz, what, how?" Kind of.

Jazz gave him a winning grin. "Just came to tell you not to shoot us by accident. Besides Ratch, you've seen what the sisters can do, the Con's are terrified of them, imagine if there were more Autocats, they'd run for the nearest smelting pit before the first shot was even fired. Well see yah in a bit." With that he strode out, the medical team unable to do anything to stop him. Too shocked by the revelation.

* * *

><p>"You want us to do what?!" Leona exclaimed, looking at her twin brothers like they'd spawned a couple dozen extra helms each, Bumblebee was recharging in the large ground nest which had been made so the sisters could recharge, it made up half the entire berth room.<p>

"We want you to do what you did to Bee to us." Sideswipe stated as he looked between the two sisters. "We want to be like you."

Tiera shook her helm in disbelief. "You're off your rocker." She huffed.

"Hey!" Sideswipe exclaimed, Sunstreaker rolled his optics, knowing they weren't going to get any were if Sideswipe kept going like he was.

"We want to help you, be better big brothers to you, and to Bee, we're not saying you can't do it, but we know your uncomfortable being here, sire's pretty lax but even he's twitchy, and Leona don't deny it, we can feel it through our bond. You may not want us to take such a step, but we know you _need_ us. And taking that step is the only way to properly help you, please you two, you know I am not one to beg, Jazz wants to take the step too, we want to be there for both of you, and besides, Bee would benefit from having his entire family unit one genus, we can feel his confusion as to why we don't transform into big cats." He knew that last bit was a low blow, but by the way both sisters cast knowing glances back at the nest, where the little yellow and black cub lay curled up in a tight ball, he knew he'd struck Energon.

Leona and Tiera looked to one another, unsure if this was a good idea, it was at that moment that Jazz walked in, a hopeful smile on his faceplates, and that was all that was needed to make the two sisters cave, in all honesty, they'd been playing with the data strand which had caused the transformation of their little brother, they couldn't help it to be honest, the saying about cat curiosity was not fault, they couldn't stop even if they tried.

They looked to their twin brothers, the pleading smiles there, they were backed into a corner.

"Fine. We'll do it." Leona sighed, the twins stepped forward standing opposite to the sisters,

Then, before minds could change and anyone could burst in and try and disrupt it, the sisters began producing the white light, the tiny particles floating towards the twins red and gold armour.

Their larger frames took longer to cover, but finally, in a bright flash of light and paint, it was done.

All the bots inside shook their helms, trying to shutter away the temporary blindness which came with the bright flash.

"It worked!" Sideswipe cheered, fist pumping the air. They all looked to the red twin, not much had changed, over than his armour now being covered in fine metallic fur, the digits which held his wheels now being much sharper along with his servos, his optics once round bore slits and his audio horns had been replaced by two round gold coloured audios, there was also a crest of gold horns atop his helm, and a slender but no less dextrous tail whipping around excitedly behind him, an array of different sized blades at the tip.

Sunstreaker was the complete opposite in colour but identical in frame and own armour was the same brilliant gold, his audio fins being replaced by red round audios and crest of red horns between them..

It was at that point a tiny yawn drew their attention to the large nest, Bumblebee lay there, mouth wide open and glossa hanging out one side as he yawned. He looked up at the rest of the bots in the room and practically beamed. "Moorningsy!" He chirped.

Sideswipe's faceplates quickly split in half with the smile which grew there as he bent down to look at his little brother closer. "Morning to you too Cheetah Bee, Wanna see something me and Sunny can do?" He asked softy, knowing not to wake the cub too quickly, Sunny muttered a complaint about the nickname but didn't show his distaste any further.

Bumblebee looked up at his older brother, nodding tiredly, wanting to see what his big brother had to show him.

Sideswipe took a step back before transforming, parts shifted, but instead of the sleek alt mode taking his place, a medium sized Giga Panther, his armour under closer inspection was actually different tones of red, lighter patches ringing darker geometrically shaped patches.

Sideswipe let off a low purr as he examined his new form, turning back to his little brother he let lose a wry smile. "Cool huh?"

Bumblebee launched at his big brothers faceplates, the cub not seeming to be able to contain his excitement. "Cool! Cool! Cool!" He chirped happily, nuzzling all over his brothers face, Sideswipe looked over to Leona through the corner of his optic, he didn't need the bond to know that both sisters were more relaxed at the thought of having more cats prowling the hallways and looking after their little brother.

The sound of shifting metal turned all attention to Sunstreaker, who strode over to his twin and younger brother with a purpose.

"Big brosey! You too!" Bumblebee chirped, using his already powerful pedes to launch himself onto his brothers faceplates.

For once the golden twin didn't complain, actually giving the cub a lick to the tuft of metallic fur atop the younger cat's helm. "That's right little Bee, we're like you now too, just like sire and your big sisters." He purred. Bumblebee nodded happily, his helm bobbing so quick one would fear it would snap off.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I have my turn now." Jazz spoke up a slight pout on his lip plates.

The sisters cast one another knowing glances, now they knew it would work, and Bumblebee seemed over the moons at the change, why not add one more to the crush.

So the sisters activated the strand of data once again, the small light particles taking less time to cover the smaller bot.

And just like the times before, it was completed by a bright flash of white light.

Once again the bots inside where forced to shutter their optics before being able to catch sight of the small mech.

Jazz had for the most part stayed the same, his armour only slightly darker with the multitude of darker spots which lined his armour, like all the cats his servos and pedes where armed with blade like claws, his audio horns now replaced by pointed audios with slight tufts of fur at the top.

And then Sideswipe burst into guffaws of laughter. "Your TAIL!" He was pointing a clawed digit at the smaller mechs aft, confused the rest of the group looked behind.

Leona and Tiera's faceplates screwed up with their contained laughter, Jazz's tail was tiny, no kind of weapon was there.

Jazz huffed before transforming and revealing his own beast form.

A Turbo Lynx. Using his now more turn able neck cables the mech looked behind himself, the small tuft of fur at the end bobbing up and down, Jazz turned back to look forward, not making a sound, his faceplates screwed up in a look of disgust, his optics where still hidden by a bright blue visor so the rest of the group couldn't see the way his optics had narrowed.

"Well ain't that perfect, Sideswipe you make me the aft of your jokes and I will weld your mouth plates shut with Ratchets soldering wrench." Jazz growled, Sideswipe just grinned, revealing two rows of extremely sharp dentas.

"Aw come on Jazz, I didn't know you had such a short fuse… Oh wait its right there!" He jeered, pointing to the short tail.

"I'm warning you mech, yah pushing it." Jazz growled.

Leona rolled her optics as she stepped between the two over cats in her own beast form, with a quick swipe she clubbed her older brother round the helm with the flat side of her tail, not wanting to cleave her brother's helm off. "Be nice." Sideswipe just shrugged before turning back to Bumblebee.

"You wanna go for a run?" That single sentence had been all that was necessary to unleash the speed demon within the youngest member.

"Yah! Yah! Yeah!" He chirped, sprinting and weaving between the clawed pedes of the older bots. "Run! Run!"

"Well that makes it official, we need to find this kids red Energon horde." Jazz hummed as the young cub ran between his pedes.

Leona laughed, looking to Jazz with a raised optic ridge. "This is coming from the mech who hordes…"

"GAH! Leo don't say it!" Jazz exclaimed, clamping a paw over her muzzle, Tiera and the twins gave the two confused looks.

Leona's optic ridge rose further in a 'really?' look.

"Gotta go. BYE!" With that the Turbo Lynx was bolting it out of the room.

Leona and Tiera looked to one another. "Three… Two… One."

"_ALERT! ALERT! THERE'S A WILD TURBO LYNX ON BASE! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT! …Wait what do you mean that's Jazz?"_ Red Alerts voice came over the intercom, having seen Jazz with his rarely shuttering optics.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Well better reveal ourselves as well, maybe Red glitches and you two can have a proper preen." Every bot on base knew of the sister's distaste for going to the wash racks, much preferring to clean the way they had their entire life cycles.

"Maybe, but knowing Red, he'll stay unglitched just so we can't. It's not fair." Tiera pouted, slumping to the ground on her belly and placing her helm on her crossed paws. "All we want is to keep something's that we used to do the same, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Tiera, but, Red's like us in a way, us being here throws him from his comfort zone, just like how we feel, and what we want to do is the opposite of what makes him comfortable, we're feeding each-others problems and only making it worse for the both of us." Leona explained.

Sunstreaker huffed, picking up the still hyperactive cub by the scruff bar, Sideswipe then stepped forward to speak for his brother. "Me and Sunny are gonna take little Cheetah Bee here down to the training room, see if he can burn off some of his energy, you just relax for a bit." Both sisters nodded, Sunstreaker clubbing his brother over the back of the helm for the nickname with the tip of his tail, but as his mouth was full with the squirming cub he said nothing as they walked out.

Earning another panicked announcement from the head of security.

The sisters paid no mind, allowing their frames to slip into recharge on their nests, raising that cub was going to offline them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so just so you know Jazz is based of the Iberian Lynx, an endangered species with a comically short tail, I couldn't help but use it to poke fun at it .<strong>

**Well that's all hope you all enjoyed this chapter so until next time bye!**

**Moon+Dragon**


	18. Getting closer

**Sorry about the slight delay, my folks have been relentless in their giving me revision to do, 32 pages of Chemistry in two days, by Primus. Anyway, I keep on going and here be the fruits of my secret labour, my parents want me to drop writing until summer, HA! like that's going to happen! Anyway, Leona belongs to myself, Tiera to Dragonriderwarrior, phantom is owned by both of us. Everything else is owned by the Hasbro. So without further ado hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Get in there!"

"No!"

"Bee I swear to Primus if you don't get in right now…"

"Tiera, please, we all know he's as good at taking a bath as we are, but Cheetah Bee, you are filthy, and there is no way we are licking that off you, you are taking a bath whether you like it or not." Leona stated as she watched her sister try to wrestle the cub into the tub of solvent, don't ask them how he had done it, but he had somehow gotten covered in tar, which was not something either were willing to clean.

"But me no likey solvent!" Bumblebee cried loudly, wailing at the top of his now youngling vocalisers, he was only two vorns old and yet he was still able to wriggle from his sisters grasps, leaving them covered in the black goo as well.

It was at that point that the twins walked in their beast forms moving close together.

When it had been explained that it had been their choice to change, some of the bots had become even more wary of the cats, whilst others showed interest, but so far none others had stepped forward, Ironhide was showing the most interest but he was currently fawning over the femme Chromia.

"You're never going to get him in like that you know." Sunstreaker stated as he stepped forward, raised a paw, and snapped it down onto the cubs back when he ran past, not enough to hurt, Primus no if the sisters didn't rip him in half he would himself if he had hurt his little brother.

"Hey! No farse!" Bumblebee exclaimed, trying his hardest to wriggle free but to no avail as the golden twin grabbed him by his tar covered scruff bar, and dumped him into the tub.

There was an undignified shriek from the young cub as he tried to get out, only to find his older siblings weren't going to let him out until he was clean.

With a resigned huff he said. "Help." His voice was quite, almost like he didn't want to say it and be heard, the sisters and twins swapped knowing looks, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed, grabbing a cleaning rag each from their subspace and set to work trying to clean the cub of all the weighty excess.

"Is everyone alright? A lot of the others, including myself, could hear screams from the other side of the base." Orion asked as he walked in, looking at the group with a raised optic ridge, no one seemed hurt.

"Orion catch him!" Tiera suddenly yelled as a blur of mostly black leaped from the bath of coolant, vorns of combat proved useful as a second later to future Prime had the squirming cub in his grasp.

"Hey! No fair!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Tiera walked over, no in bipedal form.

"Thank you Orion, his not the easiest to wash." Tiera thanked as she looked up at the future Prime, who was trying his hardest not to say something stupid due to his muddled processor, he seemed to get it whenever Tiera was talking to him, he'd asked Ratchet once but for some reason all he'd got was a knowing look and a 'you'll find out soon enough'.

He had long since realised his crush had developed into something more, she was a beautiful femme, strong, brave a loving if the way they treated one another in their family meant anything.

Leona raised an optic ridge at the two, oh she was fully aware of what her sister felt to the future Prime, and alas the bond held no secrets, she may have kept her liking of Prowl from the twins, but the bond between herself and Tiera was still the strongest, and still the one which could offline both of them if separated for too long.

But those two had been standing like that for six breems and even Bumblebee had stopped squirming to look at them in confusion, why hadn't Orion given him back to his sister yet?

"Heck hem!" It was the young cub to finally grow tired of the staring contest between the two, something the twins hadn't missed either and were giving one another knowing looks, the pot already stewing.

"Oh, right. Bumblebee, please behave, we all know how much you all hate cleaning this way, but I doubt tar is something your siblings are will to clean off in your normal way." He rushed, his check plates flashing blue in a blush along with Tiera's own, it hadn't happened like this since Leona had pushed Tiera at him and they'd… Kissed.

Orion still couldn't get it out of his processor, it had been like an explosion in his processor which left him feeling like he was on astrocloud nine.

He wanted to do it again, he truly did, but he knew how much of a death wish that could evolve into.

He quickly gave Bumblebee back to Tiera, bidding all a goodbye before rushing out the door like Unicron was on his aft.

Bumblebee looked to his twin brothers when he felt the mirth and elation rolling off him, they pushed off his questioning nudge and told him to ask later when he was clean and the sisters weren't around.

Like he was going to remember that, he still had the rest of that extreme course to run which he'd found!

* * *

><p>Four cycles later<p>

"Bumblebee get back here!" Leona yelled as she tried to keep up with the blur of yellow and black which had just disappeared around a corner, Tiera and Phantom had long since been forced to give up the chase, not having the speed to keep up, the twins weren't far behind her, having the benefit of wheeled pedes where the Nitrous leopard did not.

But even then they couldn't keep up with the speed demon.

Bumblebee was now three vorns old, and was going through a rambunctious stage, thus entailing why the cub had just dumped a can of white sparkly paint all over Ironhide.

And now it was the older sibling's job to get him back. But the problem with that was, it was two Giga panthers and a Nitrous leopard to one Nitrous cheetah, the fastest species ever sparked that didn't have wings.

"No way! …Whoa! Obstuction!" Bumblebee taunted, only to look forward at a certain tactician which was standing in the middle of the corridor, his faceplates showing he wasn't best pleased.

Before the cub could turn and bolt the other way, Prowl had him by the scruff bar.

That was when Leona, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned the corner, panting heavily and coolant dripping from their frames, they just stood there for a while, before Phantom and Tiera ran up, looking like they had just run a lap around the planet without stopping.

"Thank you Prowl, Primus, Bumblebee when we get back to the nest you are grounded for an orn." Phantom panted, walking over and grabbing his youngest son by the scruff bar.

It was then that the overhead announcement went off. _"Can Phantom please come to Med Bay, Sentinel Prime wishes to speak with you."_

The Giga lions mane and armour flared, along with the rest of the Felina unit.

Sentinel had been brought back online the cycle before, and had been glitching about how he had been treated, and how they should all be terminated.

They just needed to wait until he realised no one was going to listen to him and hopefully he would get knocked down a few pegs and have his colossal ego deflated enough for him to become just bearable.

They could feel the rage flowing off the normally excitable and bubbly giant as he gently handed Leona the cub, not wanting to put him in Sentinel's line of fire again, he'd only been a member of the family for a few cycles, the same with the twins becoming cats as well, it was best the old Prime didn't know for now.

"Make sure he recharges this luna cycle." Phantom growled, not towards his creations but the prospect of having to deal with the now awake Prime.

Leona turned to Prowl, she felt a nudge from her sister over the bond, which she then shoved back, yes she liked him a lot, maybe more she wasn't sure, neither sister could tell.

Prowl himself was fighting his own internal conflict, they'd known one another for so long, back when they had found Leona after Megatron had attacked them, he'd known that he was beginning to fall for the smaller femme, he couldn't help it and he didn't care. But the war had forced them to become distant, she was constantly it seemed out on the battlefield when not, resting, fuelling up or looking after Bumblebee, and it seemed the saying 'absence made the spark grow fonder' was true, his spark had begun calling to her, she was the one it wanted, and yet he barely even had time to talk to her anymore. He wanted it to be more, but until the war was over, Leona would likely not even notice his affections, likely too busy to bother. With that thought he remained silent, not trusting his own voice around the light blue femme.

"Thanks for catching Bee, have a nice cycle Prowl." The tactician and SIC of the Autobots nodded before walking back into his own room, likely to continue work. Bumblebee's tail flicked in confusion, Orion had looked at Tiera the same way as Prowl just had with his other sister, that was when he remembered what his big brothers had once told him, they were all crushing on one another, and none of them seemed to realise it.

The twins had left at some point, no longer needing to partake in the chase. Leona and Tiera looked at the cub in the smaller sisters arms, looking for all the world like a youngling caught with his clawed servo in the energon goodie jar.

Tiera let of a sigh as she placed a clawed digit under his chin, making him look at her. "Bee, we know you're bored, that's why you pranked Ironhide right?" Tiera evaluated, Bumblebee nodded, he was bored, running was fun but everyone outside their family didn't like him running between their pedes so fast he was a blur of colour. He had too much energy for his own good and he knew it.

Tiera looked to Leona, who still held the cub. "How about over the next few cycles we try and find you something fun to do?" Leona asked, bouncing the cub slightly as they walked.

Before Bumblebee could answer Jazz ran up, short tail bobbing slightly as he ran up to them, seeming to be out of breath.

"Can one of you go get Prowl? He was meant to be off his shift a joor ago, normally I would do it but Primus, that old aft of a Prime is running me ragged, he noticed the fur and has been giving me stuff to do nonstop, thanks bye!" With that the silver Turbo Lynx bolted round a corner, Leona sighed and told Tiera she would go over the bond, handing Bumblebee to her larger sister she turned and walked back the way they came.

It was then that Bumblebee was hit with an idea, oh he knew a way to keep his processor occupied, but he'd need his big brothers help.

Operation: Lovey Dovey was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Leona looked to the large door which led to Prowl's berth room, they'd barely spoken in orns and now? She wasn't sure what to think, her spark seemed happy about being closer to the mech that was certain, probably because how alike they were in personalities, in all honesty she needed it, love her family unit to offlining? Yes. Being able to stand all the crazy they spew out every other breem? No.<p>

Pulling herself back to the task at servo, Leona lifted her right servo, her paw like pedes twitch, the four claws which rested on the ground twitched, she was just helping a friend nothing more and nothing less.

A few raps upon the door latter and a voice although muffled came from inside.

"Yes?" His tone was a dead giveaway, he didn't want to be disturbed, but Leona knew the drawbacks of not recharging enough all too well, and so opened the door.

"Jazz if you try and get me to recharge I swear to Primus I will…"

"It's a good think I'm not Jazz then." At her voice Prowl seemed to leap almost three feet off his desk before turning quickly to look at her, and so revealing the four stacks of data pads which seemed close to breaking the tacticians desk.

"Leona! My greatest apologies, had I known it was you instead of Jazz I would've…" Leona placed a clawed servo on his shoulder plate, they were the same around height so it wasn't too hard to do so.

"It's okay, and I understand why you'd be so caught up in your work to realise your shift finished just over a joor ago. Need any help? I won't eat them if that's what you're worried about." Leona responded, giving the black and white mech a reassuring and understanding look.

Prowl shook his helm. "I take it Jazz sent you in his place then?"

"You would guess correctly if that was the case, but upon seeing your workload is likely to next give you time to recharge is a few millennia after this fragging war is over, I'd like to help, you know, lighten your load." Leona offered, quickly walking over to the mounds of data pads, Prowl stood there for a second, almost trapped in place as he watched her sashay, she didn't walk her and her sister, it seemed in all Cybercat's codding to move like that, hip plates swinging from side to side in an almost hypnotic dance, Primus she was radiant the femme before him.

But, Leona likely had to get back to her sister soon, no one bot or cat could handle the Nitrous cheetah cub alone, it was like a death wish, one few wished to make.

"I will be fine, please, your concern is appreciated but unnecessary…" He would've continued but Leona turned, her bright amber orange optics catching his own bright blue in a levelling glare.

"I'm helping Prowl, I want to help and I will." She gave him a warm look as she picked up one of the data pads, listed as part of the plans for the next move on the frontline. "Besides, it's not only looking after youngling's that I've been reading up on recently." Her statement was cryptic and forced him to ask the question as he walked over and sat back at his desk, doorwings once again in a straight 'V'.

"What else then?" He asked, he was curious.

Leona just gave him a knowing look. "Battle strategy."

Without anything else to say to try and see her off, Prowl caved, allowing the blue femme to help him.

* * *

><p>Two joors later and they were to the SIC complete surprise finished, Leona had a way with the data pads it seemed, and the strategy's she'd help him come up with, Primus he couldn't find a single flaw. However the plan itself was a little different.<p>

"We ambush the Decepticon battalion?" He asked.

Leona nodded, this was the last data pad and the one which would decide what they were going to do next, they'd been working on the pads for some time, they hadn't split them between them, only grabbing the next one when finished.

"Yes, the pass from what Jazz told us has overhangs on both sides, the terrain is too treacherous for normal two pede mechs and femmes to travel, but four pedes like myself and my pack, we could navigate it easily, that way the battalion will never see us coming, at the same time we can have two strike forces moving in from the front and behind, once again the overhang is too steep for them to climb out of if they try to retreat. They'll be trapped, out gunned and out numbered, perfect. Just like hunting peat hogs, you have to wait for the perfect opportunity." She tapped the image displayed with the pointed tip of her tail. "And this my friend is the perfect opportunity."

Before she could even move away he had her in his arms, giving her a powerful hug. "Thank you Leona." He seemed to regain himself and quickly let go of the shocked femme. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Yes he did, his spark had given such a lurch towards the blue femme, the elation of her being so close and soon leaving prompted him to act out.

Leona nodded before helping him stand and pointing towards his berth. "It's okay, now get some recharge, I'm still here on Jazz's behalf remember. And Prowl, if you ever get bogged down with data pads like that again, don't try and do it on your own, I'll help you whenever you need it."

He had to fight denta and digit to prevent himself from doing the stupid things his spark was demanding him to, 'don't let her leave', 'keep her here with you', 'you might lose her if she leaves', 'lock her in and weld her to the berth, that way she can never leave, and no one can take our mate'.

His mind froze at the last one, mate? Oh Primus, he'd fallen hard. Pulling himself back together he nodded minutely, trying his damned hardest not to do as his spark wished. Primus what kind of mech would he be if he let that happen?

"Good luna cycle Leona, recharge well." The Nitrous leopard gave a quick nod before moving out the door, her hip plate's swinging from side to side in her normal sashay.

The door slid shut and Prowl released a vent he didn't know he'd been holding. His spark was not best pleased, it wanted her, it was official, it wanted the blue femme badly, they'd been in such close proximity for so long after even longer of barely seeing on another, and now, Primus it wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Once the war is over, it's too dangerous now." He muttered, moving to his berth and laying down.

His exhaustion helped him into recharge, but his spark gave him on last point which rocked him to his core.

'What if she doesn't make it to the end of the war? And you lose her without being able to love her?'

He would offline himself if that were to happen. He. Couldn't. Lose. Her.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Damn, Prowl's figured it out, Bee's plotting intervention, Tiera and Orion are taking tiny baby steps and Leona's oblivious. Primus I loved writing this chapter. Sentinel is awake and pretty much everyone wants his throat cables ripped out, Phantom likely being the one to do it if pushed too far.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Bye for now!**

**Moon + Dragon**


	19. Their ultimate weakness

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner! My folks just won't let me have more than a ten minute break to relax between loads of school work! Any way the normal disclaimers of who belongs to who, I'd write the full thing but my laptops fan is giving off this really annoying sound and I'm getting sick of it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Sooooooo, you want us to help you give Leona and Tiera a nudge?" Sideswipe said, rolling his glossa every now and then, they were currently in the twins shared nest in their room, which lied a few doors down from the sisters.

Bumblebee's helm bounced up and down. "Yeah!" He chirped.

Sideswipe cast his brother a mischievous look. _"Was wondering when he would notice."_ He sent to his twin over the bond.

Sunstreaker just nodded whilst Sideswipe turned back to their little brother. "We'll help, but first tell us Cheetah Bee, you're practically never out of their sight other than now, they got any talents over than fighting Cons?" He asked.

Bumblebee sat there, he'd still not yet reverted to his bipedal form, and much preferring the speed his beast for gave him. He thought for a few moments until an idea hit him like a tonne of metal.

"I gots it!" He was still stumbling slightly on his words. "Leona and Tiera sing to ma sometimes when I can't get to rechargi!" He exclaimed, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked to one another in surprise, that was news to them.

Sideswipe turned back to look at his little brother. "They good?" He asked.

"Yeahs! They masing! Me never wake fos longs whens they stats!" The more excited he became the more his words began to slip.

"Do you have any recordings of it?" Sunstreaker asked, his curiosity blooming.

Bumblebee froze, he didn't. "No, me out to quick to even think about tha." He muttered curling in on himself slightly.

Sideswipe was quick to wrap a large paw around the cub and draw him to his chassis, where the deep rumble of his spark could be heard.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it, maybe some other bots have heard them." He nudged his brother over the bond, Sunstreaker huffed and rose to his pedes, Sideswipe would stay here, him asking something like what the golden twin was going to would cause concern, it wouldn't if it came from the gold Giga panther.

Bumblebee looked up at his older red brother. "Where Sunny going?" He asked, earning a low growl from his gold older brother.

Sideswipe chuckled. "He's going to see if anyone else knows about or little sister's voices."

"Ooohhh." The cub said, hoping that all would be well and his big sisters could find the ones they loved.

* * *

><p>Sunstreakers POV<p>

I know I didn't show it, but the surprise I felt when learning my little sisters had a set of pipes each, how good was yet to be discovered. I must have been more lost in thought than I thought, as I walked straight into a large frame.

"My paint!" I gasped, but then I remembered I didn't actually have to worry about my paint, my fur fell off and grew back constantly, any damage done by a simple bump didn't matter any more.

I looked up at the frame I'd hit, Orion stood before me, a puzzled look on his faceplates as he looked at me and behind me.

"Sunstreaker? Where is Sideswipe?" I felt my optic twitch, why was it that everyone seemed to think that me and Sideswipe had to be practically conjoined at the hip plates like our little sisters?! Our sparks didn't go into shock after being apart for only a cycle!

I shook my helm, no that wasn't something to go at my sisters for, they'd been through enough, they'd offline me if they knew I felt sympathy for them, sure me and Sides had had it rough, but Leo and Tia… I shook my helm again and focused back on the future Prime.

"Keeping an optic on the cub. Orion, Bee said something earlier, apparently my little sisters have a set of serious pipes on them, we're curious if you've ever heard them, Bee's out like a light before he can even think to record them." I summarised, Orion looked like he was remembering something, which then proved true when he looked back at me with a sparkle in his optics which more than a little freaked me out.

"Yes, I doubt I'll ever forget the moment Leona started singing to catch my attention when they were trapped in the Iacon central zoo. I recorded it for future reference. Would you like to hear it?" He asked me, I felt my optic twitch before nodding my helm that was why I fragging asked! Wait. That was how they proved their sentience? Damn. I would've given Sides to see that.

Orion cast a look behind me, curious I'd been about to turn myself when the larger mech grabbed me around the arm and pulled me through the door we'd been standing in front of.

Which happened to be the training room, thankfully unoccupied other than us.

I turned to Orion with a scathing glare, I might as well also address the Giga elephant in the room while I was at it.

"Do you like Tiera?" My blunt question seemed to catch the future Prime off guard, he looked to me with widened optics, I'd dulled my bonds, I wanted to know if he truly did like my sister like she did him.

"What, what do you mean Sunstreaker?" He asked shakily, I do not believe it, I'd made the future Prime look like a cub with his paw in the Energon cookie jar! Oh Primus I was starting to _think_ like my little sisters!

"Do. You. Like. My. Sister?" I said pointedly, giving him a look that told him he wasn't getting out of this.

Orion released probably one of the longest vents in history as he lowered himself into a chair which could hold his large size. He nodded. "Yes, I don't know when but it first began before they had been attacked by Megatronus." He stated, I barely held back a growl at the memory, we don't know how bad her condition had been, but if Leona was anything to go by it wasn't hard to guess that Tiera had been in a similar critical condition.

I relaxed a bit. "Then why don't you tell her?" I asked, Orion looked at me like he'd been struck.

"I… I can't, something like that, Leona would likely have my helm before my optics could shutter." He tried to reason.

"Bullslag and you know it." Orion looked up at my now likely livid frame. "My little sister likes you too Prime, a lot, the bond doesn't hide anything, well we're still trying to figure out Leona but we're thinking Prowl. But that's beside the fragging point Orion!" I all but growled, was this mech really afraid of admitting his feelings to my little sister? Sure Leona and Tiera could offline him easily, but he should've trusted them enough to know they wouldn't hurt him. Pit! Leona had been talking for the past few vorns how she was annoyed her sister hadn't taken the next step, then it would shift to a bond talk between the two of them and the rest of us would be left in the dark.

It was then that I realised, after a shove from Sideswipe. I'd forgotten what I'd been there for in the first place. "The recording?" I asked non too gently, Orion nodded, seemingly glad I was off that subject for the time being. And so he began playing the song he'd heard Leona apparently sing.

"**Every sound ricochets  
>Every word, every phrase<br>Every sound ricochets**

**Every dark silhouette  
>Heavy clouds in my head<br>Every dark silhouette**

**I'm walking beside myself  
>Just like I'm someone else<br>Lost in the Cybertronian race**

**Bots from scary dreams  
>Staring from magazines<br>Nothing is like it seems**

**But sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<br>It's time to let it fall**

**Take the cold sapphire  
>From my soul's empire<br>Take the cold sapphire**

**Take my robe, take my crown  
>All my power, all my pride<br>Take my whole empire**

**'Cause sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<strong>

**I'm walking beside myself  
>Just like I'm someone else<br>Lost in the Cybertronian race**

**People from scary dreams  
>Staring from magazines<br>Nothing is like it seems**

**But sometimes it's time to let it fall  
>It's time to smash the crystal ball<br>And sometimes the pieces make you long  
>Wipe out the dream once and for all<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>Find my feet, find the beat again<br>It's time to let it fall  
>And finally I can breathe again<strong>

**It's time to let it fall  
>(Find my feet, find the beat again)<br>It's time to let it fall  
>(And finally it's time to breathe again)<br>It's time to let it fall"**

I was floored, I will admit it and Sideswipe's jaw had actually gone so slack it had actually hit the floor! Had I been in my bipedal form my wheels would've likely unlocked and sent me crashing to the floor!

I looked at Orion, that, that was Leona. I cleared my throat cables when I realised I'd been standing there maybe a little too long in that dumb struck position.

"Err, I'll go talk to sides… Hey Orion, if we can get them to agree, do you think we can put on a sort of show, if Leona has a voice like that… well, it might help keep up morale." I know I sounded like I'd just been struck with a Sharkticon but my processor was after all still trying to re-align again.

Orion seemed to notice and gave a simple nod. "If you can convince the sisters to sing in front of a crowd, well I'll make sure Prowl gives you a bit of leeway on your pranks for an orn."

Did, did he just say that?

I felt Sides practically explode on the other side of the bond, Orion, I think you just signed your own oflining certificate.

I could only nod before walking back to my room, my processor and spark knew there was no way me or Sides could convince our sisters to sing in front of a crowd, but there was one.

Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>3rd POV half a joor later<p>

"Absolutely not!" Leona yelled, she was practically fuming, and Tiera looked no better, what there brothers where suggesting…

"Come of Leo, one time and yah never need to do it again." Jazz said from where he was lounging in beast mode in one of the reclining seats in the sisters berth room, the silver Turbo lynx having joined to help the twins convince the sisters, Bumblebee was the secret weapon yet to be unleashed

"NO!" Both femmes yelled, their tempers rising.

"Pwease?"

They froze, the twins and Jazz smirked, the sisters were powerless against their little brother.

Leona was first to recover and look into the pleading, wide optics of her little brother, flinching slightly at the look he was giving her, her and her sisters resolve almost leaving the base there and then.

"Cheetah Bee, I, we, uh." Bumblebee stuck out a slightly wobbling lip plate.

And the sisters resolve crumbled.

Leona and Tiera deflated at once. "Fine, give us a few joors and we'll put on a performance."

The other four in the room let out a cacophony of cheers, Sideswipe rubbing his little brothers helm affectionately, the cub purring contently at the attention.

"Great! See yah there!" The red Giga panther called as he plucked up their little brother, he, his twin and Jazz then promptly walking out.

Leona looked to her sister while Tiera did the same. "We are so slagged."

* * *

><p>A few joors later<p>

A medium sized stage had been set up on one side of the rec room, per the sister's preferences two large screens had been put up at the back, covering most of one wall with an almost panoramic view.

The sisters stood there, Leona practically shaking with nerves, half of the Iacon base where sitting there, waiting for them to begin, but it was the look Prowl was giving her that put her on edge, stoic, what if he didn't like it? What if he never spoke to her again?

Before her thoughts could go any further, Tiera had wrapped herself around her sister via the bond, giving her the boost she needed to brush those thoughts away, they were going to do this for a reason, they needed to get this out to their family. And Bee would be crushed if they didn't apparently he really wanted to here him when I wasn't a lullaby they'd fallen into recharge themselves with.

Leona took a step forward, gaining the attention of all in the room, Sideswipe gave them a thumbs up and Sunstreaker gave them a quick nod, he believed in them, Bumblebee looked ready to explode with excitement from where he was being held on his sires lap. Who was looking down at Bumblebee like the shaking cub was a ticking time bomb about to go off.

The cub could certainly act like one.

"Thank you all for coming today, we know this is a war, and that we should be focusing on that, but as my older brother rightly stated, this war is draining us, and so we wish to, lighten the mood. What we're going to show you is also a small part of our life, you see, when we first escaped to the Jungles of Kaon, we barely knew how to survive, yes we knew how to scavenge, but we soon learnt that unlike in the city, nothing was left to waste, so for a time, we were forced to live of the grubs we could catch." She shuddered, the decorative plates on her hips and shoulders clacking together with decent sized thuds. "Not a pleasant diet for even the strongest of tanks, trust us, we could probably ingest acid and it would barely get to us. Anyway, it was one cycle, that tragedy led to opportunity, sire, please do not be mad we didn't tell you about her, she is still a sore subject for us. But we hope you enjoy, we made this as a tribute to our carrier and sire Chila and Charack." Leona said, looking out at the crowd.

There was an uproar of mutters from the crowd, Phantom and their brothers seemed taken aback by the revelation. Phantom gaining an almost guilty look.

It was the sound of tribal drums hit them, they looked up to their sisters, having shifted into their beast forms without any bot noticing. They were swaying side to side slightly with the beat.

Then they tails carefully latched around two data cables which hung from the two screens behind them, one from each.

The screens lit up with the image forming that of the Jungles of Kaon. The image shifted and it was revealed, they were seeing from the optics of two cubs, Leona and Tiera.

"Put your faith in what you most believe in  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your spark  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see"

They began, the sisters singing in unison as the images showed the two cubs walking along a small worn in path.

Prowl and Orion sat on the same table, neither being able to even _think!_ Their voices were entrancing, intoxicating and completely hypnotic. Prowl however felt like an ice cold bucket of coolant had been dumped on him when he looked at what Tiera was seeing back then. Leona's upper back left leg was heavily disfigured, the dried energon was clearly infected with some sort of virus, he head Ratchet hiss some sort of curse when cub Leona began to grimace, the adult Nitrous leopard actually doing similar.

"A paradise untouched by mech  
>Within this world blessed with love<br>A simple life, they live in peace"

The image changed to a different time, the sisters laying side by side and looking up at the canopy above, they were talking but in growls and hisses, their own beast tongue. The present day sisters gained almost placated looks on their faces both swaying with the beat.

"Softly tread the shavings below your feet now  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your spark  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see"

The scene changed once again, Tiera seeming to of stopped at a river to drink whilst Leona stalked a small neon snake, her hip was still heavily disfigured and looked to be getting worse by the fact no weight was being put on it, leaving the smaller sister to hobble along. Prowl felt his spark pulse furiously, his mate should not of gone through that as a cub!

His optics widened when he analyzed his own thought processors, it was clearly getting worse.

He focused back on the screen just in time for the lighter blue cub to kill the snake, Phantom having shielded Bumblebee's optics before it got too nasty.

But then, something black whipped past Leona, spooking the little one, she looked down, the Neon snake she'd killed no longer lying there.

"Beneath the shelter of the trees  
>Only love can enter here<br>A simple life, they live in peace"

Leona shook her helm it seemed, moving back to Tiera and speaking to her, for what they could guess, about her disappearing meal.

"Raise your helm up  
>Lift high the load<br>Take strength from those that need you  
>Build high the walls<br>Build strong the beams  
>A new life is waiting<br>But danger's no stranger here"

They watched as Leona and Tiera emerged from a small bush and out into a small clearing.

Just in time to watch two cubs, similar to them but Nitrous Cheetah's, go sprinting past, they just made it to the other side of the clearing, when a black mass leapt out from behind them, clearing the gap easily in one bound.

The way the sister's grimaced, both present and past left no room for questioning, the cubs were gone, they had been going so fast not even the color's had been picked up properly.

It was then that two larger Nitrous Cheetahs dashed into the clearing, one white with purple markings, and the other pitch black with green markings.

The black and green one was quick to hold back the white and purple one as it seemed to dawn on them what had happened, the white and purple one broke down into hysterics, leaning against what they assumed to be her mate.

"No words describe a carrier's tears  
>No words can heal a broken spark<br>A dream is gone, but where there's hope"

They watched on as Leona and Tiera stepped forward, or really stumbled, it seemed that Tiera had also become injured at some point, the two Nitrous cheetah's looked at them it what could only be taken as surprise and shock.

"Somewhere something is calling for you  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your spark  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see"

The white and purple one stepped forward, and as the sisters voices faded, a soft, slightly shaking femme voice could be heard.

"There, there, young ones, we have you, we will protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I'd do more but my laptop is giving me grief. Bye!<strong>


End file.
